Amber Eyes
by Anthy2
Summary: During the war between the Kaera and Li kingdoms, Sakura loses everything, including her freedom. When she learns that her one source of hope and happiness isn't who she thought he was, she runs. Can he make amends before he loses her forever?
1. The Wind In The Willows

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Welcome to my new story! It starts out very sad but leans more toward romance in the next couple chapters. I really hope that you enjoy reading this. ^^ And if you do, leave a review, I love reviews!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Sakura hummed cheerfully, slicing a thick, waxy dark green leaf with a sharp knife. Thick green liquid oozed slightly out of each new slice, staining the clean wood block that she was using as a cuttingboard. She was careful not to get any of the liquid on her hands out of fear that she might absentmindedly lick her fingers, for one reason for another. Videlroot was fatal when eaten, and it was better to be safe than dead.  
  
Still, Sakura was not afraid. It seemed that nothing that grew from her motherÕs garden could truly be dangerous. Sakura smiled at the thought of her mother. The song she was humming was one that her mother had sung to her a thousand times in her childhood, a bedtime song that had always calmed her down and made her soul sleepy. It was a traditional song of the Forest, the home of her people, a song that compared a motherÕs love to the love of Mother Nature herself.  
  
ÕSleep now, my baby  
Stayed hushed now, donÕt cry  
The wind in the willows weeps softly as I  
For my baby and I, my baby ... Ô  
  
As her motherÕs voice filled SakuraÕs mind, she too began to sing, quietly and softly to herself as a warm tear slid down her cheek, despite her content smile. SakuraÕs mother had died when was young, and she missed her terribly. She now played the role of mother in her family, to both herself and her younger brother, Toya. Toya was very quiet for a boy of only eight years, and Sakura sometimes feared that he would grow up with a cold heartÐuntil, that is, he was alone with her. Toya, with his dark, unruly black hair and rare smile, always seemed to brighten up in his sisterÕs presence. This seemed to be the case with everyone that knew and loved Sakura.  
  
Sakura stared out the window as she continued to slice the videlroot leaves, smiling a little bit more when she saw her father kneeling down to work in her motherÕs garden. The family worked hard to keep her motherÕs memory alive, and that included tending faithfully to her garden. It was filled with blooming flowers now, it being the middle of Spring. The garden was overflowing with white roses and pink and yellow tulips, daffodils and buttercups, everything that her mother had loved. A section of the garden was devoted to growing herbs, everything from oregano and thyme to be used in cooking to herbs that were said to have healing powers, powers that were both magical and practical. Sakura smiled, remembering a hundred times when she had cut herself while playing in the Forest and her mother had laughed a little, pushing a cool leaf to her cleansed wound and singing to calm her tears. Only a few of the herbs in the garden were dangerous, like videlroot, ones that SakuraÕs father insisted they keep in the house just in case.  
  
Sakura heard the door to her house suddenly slam, and she spun around in shock, knife in hand. Then, she breathed out and lowered her knife. It was only Toya, taking off his shoes.  
  
ÒWhat are doing, Sakura?,Ó he asked, eying her cuttingboard.  
  
ÒIÕm chopping videlroot for Father,Ó Sakura said cheerfully, her heart still beating fast. Toya looked intrigued, and she raised an eyebrow. ÒBut remember, donÕt touch!,Ó she added. Toya rolled his eyes.  
  
ÒEveryone knows that videlroot is poison,Ó said Toya matter-of-factly, ÒExcept of course, the Wolves.Ó  
  
Sakura paused, holding her knife in midair, as she had resumed slicing the videlroot. Were they the Ôjust in caseÕ, the ones for whom poison grew in their motherÕs garden? She reasoned that they had to be.  
  
For a little less than a year now, a war had been raging between the kingdoms of Kaera and Li. Soldiers from the Li Kingdom had been slowly invading Kaera, the kingdom of the Forest, burning both trees and villages alike. Everyone in Kaera was in terror, for it was rumored that Li solders were heartless and brutal, murdering anyone they pleasedÐ men, women, childrenÐ for mere pleasure. The peasants of Kaera were simple people with simple roles in life, farmers and merchants, and were not prepared in the least to defend themselves from such cruel invaders. SakuraÕs village, Himemi, was lucky, for they were isolated high in the mountains, deep in the Sacred Forest, and had not even seen so much as one Li soldier. News traveled slowly in the mountains as it took a messenger a long time to get from one village to another, and they knew little about the WarÕs developments and the whereabouts of the Li army. This was a mixed blessing, because for some, knowing little meant less fear, and for some, like her Father, knowing little meant panic. Now, spears and arrows lined their shed in addition to peaceful shovels and hoes, and among blooming flowers grew videlroot.  
  
Sakura frowned. The Wolves, as the Li soldiers were commonly called, had changed her home for the worst. She prayed silently to the Goddess that no harm would come to her little village, or her family.  
  
ÒSakura, are you alright?,Ó Toya asked his older sister, who had suddenly grown very pale. Sakura snapped out of her dark thoughts, smiling sadly.  
  
ÒOf course I am, Toya!,Ó she said, forcing a small laugh. ÒAnd youÕre right. A lot of the plants we can grow in Kaera canÕt grow in the Li kingdom, so they donÕt know about them. Like videlroot. And youÕre right,Ó she continued, ÒWolves donÕt know that videlroot is poisonous.Ó  
  
ÒThereÕs probably too much blood on the ground there for anything beautiful to grow,Ó said Toya darkly, and Sakura frowned. What was this War doing to her sweet younger brother?  
  
Sakura realized that she had finished chopping the videlroot, and she gathered the dark slices of leaves into a small bag, which she closed by pulling taut the string that was laced through its top. She tied the bag to her belt to give to her father later, tying it next to several other identical bags- one for cugari, a herb said to have strong healing powers, one for nighuia, a herb that Sakura used both for herself and in her brotherÕs tea to allow him to sleep when he had nightmares about the Wolves, a herb known as shamiku, used to make a tea that comforts, and then, finally, the videlroot. She had been chopping these herbs all morning.  
  
ÒHey, do you know where I put my-Ó, began Toya, but was suddenly silenced when there was a knock on the door. Sakura smiled, eager to have a visitor, to entertain them and serve them tea and forget about the War that was as poisonous as videlroot to the heart. She walked through the kitchen and into the hall where shoes were kept, opening the door with a bright, albeit slightly fake, smile.  
  
ÒHello,Ó said a deep voice, one with a thick accent whose original language was obviously not Kaeran. Sakura eyed him cautiously- he was a stranger, one with tangled black hair that fell nearly to his shoulders and narrow dark ruby eyes. There was dirt smeared across his face, and he looked as though he had just emerged from a long journey through the forest. Sakura thought for a moment that he was a messenger and was about to invite him inside when she noticed that his strange clothes were too heavy for a Kaeran man. There was so much dirt caked onto them that Sakura hadnÕt noticed immediately that his clothes were not clothes, but rather ... armor.  
  
SakuraÕs eyes fell downward, widening in shock when she saw that he was holding a metal blade, a sword whose lower half was dripping in blood. She screamed, praying that her father in the garden would hear her as she ran back inside, grabbing her little brother and pushing him forward with her as she ran for the back door. She heard the man shout something in Lian behind her, then run inside after her. She heard the banging of many rushed footsteps, not just the ones of a single solider. A moment later, she felt a hard object knock her on the back of the head, the handle of a sword. She felt strong hands roughly grab the back of her dress and shoulders, shoving her to the side and onto the kitchen floor. She screamed again, a man holding her down by keeping a tight grip on her upper arms. She kicked and struggled, screaming, but it did no good.   
  
She saw her brother just in front of her, being held down in nearly the same way, only that his small body was facing down, facing the floor, his back toward the ceiling. A Wolf was holding his thin upper arms down.  
  
The man from the door was standing just inside the kitchen, smirking cruelly and eying his two new prisoners with darkness in his eyes. He said nothing, and suddenly there was silence.   
  
Sakura caught ToyaÕs eyes. He was staring at her, his eyes wide with fear and panic. Sakura was scarcely able to breathe, her mind clouded with panic and helplessness.   
  
ÒDonÕt worry, Toya, it will all be alright,Ó she said shakily, trying to smile, to comfort him. Toya said nothing, only continued to stare at her, his eyes still wide with fear, Sakura his only comfort. The soldier holding her down laughed, and she ignored him, pain spreading through her heart like videlroot through the blood. She prayed that her words would be true.  
  
ÒSing,Ó Toya whispered suddenly. His eyes had grown dark, dark in the same way they became whenever Toya mentioned the War or the Wolves matter-of-factly, as though he had accepted him as fact. Sakura was suddenly twice as afraid as she had been a moment ago.  
  
ÒDonÕt give up, Toya!Ó, she cried, lunging forward, the rough hands on her upper arms tightening. Her captor snickered behind her.  
  
ÒSing,Ó he said said, softly, quietly, with so much sadness that Sakura was sure her heart was going to shatter. Every part of her screamed for her to comfort him, to hold him in her arms. She felt helpless, but she decided that she would continue to comfort Toya even now, when he needed it the most, when they needed it the most. Tears were sliding down her brotherÕs cheeks, something that Sakura had only seen Toya allow himself to do once or twice, when he thought of their mother.  
  
ÒI love you, Sakura,Ó he whispered, so quietly had Sakura could barely hear him. Her heart tightened, contracted in heartbreak.  
  
ÒNot yet, Toya,Ó she whispered, ÒItÕs not time for that yet, not ever ...Ó  
  
She realized that she too was crying, tears falling off her face and onto the wood floor of the kitchen. Toya said nothing, tears falling silently from his eyes as well.  
  
ÒSing,Ó he said a final time, and Sakura held back a sob. Her world was truly ending, right here and right now, her heart shattering as the world became blurred by her tears.  
  
ÒI love too, Toya,Ó she whispered suddenly, quickly, as though rushed. ÒAlways.Ó  
  
The soldier from the door stepped forward, and Sakura, seeing this, began to sing softly, her voice quiet and shaking.  
  
ÔSleep now, my b-baby,Õ she began, watching as Toya slowly closed his eyes. ÔStayed hushed now, donÕt cry ...Õ  
  
The Wolf took another step forward, his hand tightening its grip on the handle of his sword. He began to slowly pull it out, smiling.  
  
ÔThe wing in the willows,Õ Sakura sang, tears blurring her vision, sobs threatening her voice, ÔWeeps softly .. a-as ... I ...Õ  
  
The Wolf drew his bloody sword completely. Toya heard the blade being drawn but made no sound, only bowing his head further.  
  
Sakura screamed, lunging toward him but being easily held back. ÒNo, stop, please! Please!!,Ó she screamed, tears staining her heart as they fell onto the floor of the kitchen.  
  
The soldier stepped forward, raising his blade over her brother. Sakura screamed again for him to stop, but he didnÕt do so much as look at her. He only raised the blade higher as Sakura begged, screaming.  
  
ÒPlease, stop, stop!!Ó, she screamed. Tears continued to fall silently from her brotherÕs eyes. ÒToya!Ó, she screamed. ÒToya!!Ó  
  
ÔThe wind in the willows weeps softly as I  
For my baby and I, my baby ...Õ  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. IsnÕt this so sad? ^^;; When I started this, I had a romance in mind, not such a sad death scene. I knew, though, that I didnÕt want to do one of those cutsy-predictable little fluffyballs of fanfiction that, while adorable, can get old. I wanted something with a plot, and so, I thought one up and here I am!  
  
ItÕll get more interesting in the next few chapters. Syaoran will come into play soon, and then theyÕll be more romance and less sadness. I hope youÕre enjoying my little dark/AU/fantasy/angst/romantic ficcie!  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! Hehe.  
  
In the next chapter: what happens to Toya, SakuraÕs father, and Sakura, and also, enter Syaoran ... 


	2. Curagi For The Heart

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Second chapter! Syaoran finally comes into play. The seed of a developing romance is planted in his chapter (IÕm so poetic, haha). ^.^ I do hope you enjoy this!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Sakura screamed as the blade was brought above ToyaÕs bowed, silent head, his eyes closed calmly and tears fresh on his pale cheeks. Sakura turned to stare at the Wolf who had come to their door, hoping to catch his eyes, to catch his attention so that she might beg for his mercy. He never even looked in her direction, his eyes cold and the features of his face emotionless.  
  
Suddenly, he brought the blade down. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she screamed, trying not to hear her brotherÕs final cry of pain, the sound of the blade being wiped across and being slid back into its place, and the silence that followed afterward. Her whole body shook with her sobs, her hands trembling as her mind went into shock, tears pouring down her face, sliding down her neck. Her sweet little brother had just been murdered.  
  
A moment later, the Wolf holding her down jerked her up, saying something to her in Lian that she obviously couldnÕt understand. Still sobbing, she stood and just barely allowed herself to be dragged out of the kitchen, her eyes still clenched shut.  
  
Once she was outside of the kitchen, feeling sunshine on her face, she opened her eyes a little, looking around her. Three Wolves were walking alongside her, if you could say that, dirty and tattered from their long hike through the mountains to their tiny, peaceful village, Himemi. She searched their faces for remorse, for any hint of sadness, but found none. Still sobbing, she struggled, trying to run from them, but the Wolf holding her right arm tightly would allow no such thing. She was struggling with the Wolf holding her, trying to pull herself away, when she noticed that they were taking her somewhere. Why hadnÕt they killed her?  
  
She never had time to answer that question. The Wolf was dragging her with him as they walked through her familyÕs garden to the gate, now broken; she assumed that the Wolves had forced it open in order to get inside. Walking toward it, the Wolves trampled her familyÕs so carefully tended flowers, smashing the delicate tulips and daffodils easily, not bothering to take the stone path. It was in noticing this that Sakura saw it.  
  
Among trampled flowers lay her father, his face in the dirt, his body lying in a puddle of fresh blood. Sakura screamed and lunged toward him, trying to force herself out of the WolfÕs grasp so that she might help him. He held her back easily.  
  
The ruby-eyed Wolf who had murdered her little brother saw this and turned toward her. ÒWhy bother?,Ó he said coldly, his accent disgusting her, ÒHe dead now.Ó  
  
He turned away again, and a fresh wave of sobs overtook Sakura, her heart severing with each new step she was forced to take, being dragged from her home by these murderous, cold-hearted Wolves. She cried, her tears endless, as they passed the broken gate and walked toward the center of the village.  
  
Her father and brother were dead, murdered in cold blood. She was alone in the world now, at the mercy of heartless men who would probably soon kill her as well. ÔLet them,Õ she thought as she sobbed, her mind shutting down, ÔLet them kill me. Just make it end ...Õ  
  
Finally, the Wolf who had been dragging her stopped. Sakura heard the cries and screams of others, and she looked up. She was in the center of her village. Sakura gasped in horror. Several of the homes had been lit on fire, their roofs burning brightly. Outside of homes lay still bodies covered in blood, the bodies of men as well as children that Sakura recognized as her familyÕs friends, her little brotherÕs playmates. Everything lay either still or burning except for a group in the center of town. Ten or fifteen, perhaps as many as twenty Wolves were in the center of town waiting for the three Wolves that had attacked SakuraÕs family to return. The Wolves seemed to have formed a circle around a group of people, mostly women and young women, a few young girls. Sakura recognized many of them as members of her village. ÔWhat are going to do to us?,Õ thought Sakura in panic, ÔWhy take women prisoner? They canÕt be ... theyÕre not going to ... oh, my Lady, please help us ...Õ  
  
A Wolf from the group walked up to the ruby-eyed Wolf that had killed SakuraÕs little brother. They began to converse in Lian, and then the ruby-eyed Wolf gestured to Sakura.  
  
ÒShe pretty, ehh?,Ó he said in Kaeran, perhaps so that Sakura might understand. He stared directly at her. ÒAt least thirty, forty piece silver for her, me think.Ó  
  
Sakura gasped. They were going to sell her? What kind of person would purchase a young woman?  
  
The Wolf from the group smirked and replied in Lian, then began to speak to the Wolf that was holding SakuraÕs arm. A moment later, Sakura was dragged forward and shoved toward the group of women. She looked at them, crying; surely all of them had also lost someone they loved, their families. She was about to speak to a woman on her right who was also crying when a Wolf began to speak loudly, demanding their attention.  
  
ÒEhh! Ehh!!Ó, he barked, waiting until everyone was looking at him before going on. ÒWe go back Li kingdom, you come with. You come, no trouble. You run, we find you, we kill you. No run unless you want die. Come!Ó. He gave them all a cold stare. He then began to walk toward the Forest.  
  
Some of the Wolves behind them shoved people in the back forward, and everyone, still crying and in shock, followed the Wolf who was leading. Sakura bent her head, surrendering as tears slid down her face. Was she truly going to be sold? Certainly anyone who would buy a person as though they were an animal would be cruel to her. Her entire family was dead and gone from her, and she was alone in the world. Her heart felt empty and numb, broken. What did she have to live for anymore?  
  
The Wolves marched the group until nightfall, when they finally reached what seemed to be a very small makeshift Wolf camp. Ten or twelve Wolves were already there, waiting around a fire. Behind them lay a deep cave, a natural part of the mountainside. The Wolves led them to it, driving them inside. Several Wolves stood outside the cave, guarding it while the Wolves that had destroyed their home village ate and drank around the fire. The group of prisoners received nothing, not even water.  
  
Sakura curled against the wall of the cave, bringing her knees to her face and wrapping her arms around her legs. She cried for a long time, sobbing into her thighs to muffle her cries. She cried for her young brother, for her father, for everyone in her village who had died and for those here who had lost everything, and lastly, she cried for herself and prayed for her death. Why not her? She would have gladly died to save her brother or father, in a heartbeat. Why was she not given a choice? Why did things have to end up this way? How could any human being be so cruel and heartless?  
  
Sakura sobbed, losing hope. She had once believed in Fate, that everything happened for a reason, but what purpose could the death of her innocent brother and father have? She cried for several hours until her eyes slid closed, her aching body pleading her for sleep.  
Sakura was awakened by the sound whimpering, of cries being held back. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around her. Everyone seemed to be asleep in the cave, less the guards outside. Sakura thought for sure at first that the muffled cries were from one of the grieving women, but she soon realized that the noises were too deep to be feminine. She turned toward the source of the sounds.   
  
Moonlight poured into the mouth of the cave, outlining the silhouette of a young man, a boy about her age, eighteen. He was sitting near a pile of Wolf armor and was peeling a bloody makeshift bandage off of his hand painfully, whimpering as he did so but obviously struggling not to make noise. He looked to be in a great deal of pain, and SakuraÕs broken heart softened for him. She gathered herself up quietly and slowly made her way over to him. He didnÕt notice her until she was very close to him.  
  
ÒHello,Ó she said softly, kneeling next to him. His head jerked up and turned toward her, and he stared at her in surprise. Sakura held her breath for a moment. He had messy hair the colour of melted chocolate, and his deep eyes were pools of liquid amber. ÔHeÕs beautiful,Õ Sakura thought.  
  
The boy said nothing.   
  
ÒWhat happened?,Ó asked Sakura, gesturing to the gash on his left hand. It was a deep cut that ran from the top of the palm of his hand to below his wrist, and was one that had obviously bled for a long time. The wound was now caked with dirt and dried blood, and would, Sakura, worried, become inflected very soon.  
  
The boy said nothing for a moment, then spoke. ÒI held off a sword with my bare hand,Ó he said slowly, looking at the gash and not her. ÒBetter my hand than my neck.Ó  
  
Sakura was a little shocked. ÒYouÕre very brave,Ó she said suddenly. The boy looked at her briefly, but said nothing.  
  
Sakura frowned. ÒIf I had water, I would clean that for you,Ó she said, gesturing again to the boyÕs hand. ÒIt will be inflected soon if the dirt isnÕt cleansed from it.Ó  
  
ÒThank you for the thought,Ó said the boy coldly. Sakura stared at him worriedly. He reminded her of Toya; the war had broken something inside of him.  
  
Perhaps for this reason, Sakura reached down to her belt, having remembered the herbs that were still tied there. ÒI have some curagi,Ó she said to him, taking out the bag.  
  
ÒYou have what?,Ó said the boy. Sakura glanced at him, surprised. She had thought that all Kaerans used curagi when they were injured; it was very strong and thus very useful, and was therefore very well-known.  
  
ÒItÕs a herb that helps to heal,Ó Sakura explained, opening the bag. ÒDonÕt they grow curagi in your village?Ó, she asked.  
  
ÒNo,Ó the boy said coldly. Sakura looked at him in surprise once again.  
  
ÒWhere are you from?,Ó she asked. The boy looked trapped for a second before his face fell back into its constant emotionlessness.  
  
ÒNiikan,Ó he growled. Sakura blinked. She had never heard of that village before.  
  
ÒNiikan?Ó, she questioned, ÒIÕm not sure where that is. IÕve never heard of it before.Ó  
  
ÒItÕs to the north,Ó the boy snapped. Sakura was annoyed for a second; why would anyone be so touchy about where they lived? Then she mentally gasped, realizing that he was a prisoner too; perhaps his home had also been destroyed, his family killed. She felt guilty that she had pried.  
  
ÒIÕm sorry,Ó said Sakura softly. ÒAnd I understand,Ó she added.  
  
The boy merely glared at her.  
  
ÒGive me your hand,Ó said Sakura, several slices of curagi in her own. The boy hesitanted for a moment, then finally gave Sakura his hand, which she took tenderly into her own. She then carefully lay slices of curagi onto the cut, and when she had finished, pressed her free hand on top of his, pressing the slices of curagi into the wound.   
  
The boy winced, jerking.  
  
ÒItÕll burn for a minute,Ó said Sakura, continuing to firmly press down the curagi, ÒBut soon, it will feel like ice, and it will help your wound to heal faster, and to avoid infection.Ó  
  
The boy continued to wince a few seconds longer until he relaxed, breathing out. ÒIt does feel like ice,Ó the boy said quietly.  
  
Sakura smiled despite herself. ÒWhat is your name?,Ó she asked. She removed her palm from his, picking up and discarding the used, limp curagi slices onto the stone floor of the cave.  
  
The boy said nothing for a moment, then answered. ÒSyaoran,Ó he said.  
  
ÒItÕs nice to meet you, Syaoran,Ó Sakura said gently. ÒI hope that your hand heals quickly.Ó  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a moment, appearing stunned. ÒAnd what is your name?,Ó he asked finally.  
  
Sakura smiled slightly, glad he had asked. Her heart was still grieving every moment, but somehow, this boy eased the pain just a little.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó she answered. Syaoran continued to look at her. Silence echoed between them.  
  
ÒWell,Ó he said finally, ÒYou should try to get some sleep, Sakura. WeÕll probably be walking a lot tomorrow as well.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded, for he was right. ÒYes, youÕre probably right. Good night, then,Ó she said. She smiled at him, though it was a sad smile. She hoped that she would be able to speak to him again soon.  
  
Sakura stood up, turning away from him.  
  
ÒWait,Ó said Syaoran suddenly. Sakura turned around, looking at him curiously. ÒYes?Ó, she questioned.  
  
ÒThank you, for your kindness,Ó he said. He did not smile at her, but somehow his voice seemed just a little bit warmer. Sakura smiled again, nodding.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Sakura said tenderly, ÒGood night, Syaoran. I hope we see each other again soon. I donÕt want to be alone in this ...Ó  
  
Syaoran stared at her, saying nothing for a moment. ÒGood night,Ó he said finally, without emotion. Sakura nodded again. She turned back and began to walk back toward her place in the cave. She leaned against the wall to brace herself and whimpered when she put all of her weight onto her feet. Syaoran looked at her, alarmed.  
  
ÒWhatÕs wrong?,Ó he asked seriously, looking her up and down. Sakura blushed a little.  
  
ÒItÕs just my feet,Ó she said softly, gesturing downward to her feet. They were bleeding, dirty and scratched badly with several deep, fresh cuts in them. ÒNo shoes,Ó she said quietly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment. ÒSit back down,Ó he commanded. Sakura, surprised, did so. Her eyes widened as she watched him rip one of his sleeves apart and into strips, which he placed near her. Sakura blinked, confused.  
  
ÒUse them to wrap up your feet,Ó Syaoran said. Sakura smiled, taking the strips and beginning to wrap them around her feet, bandaging her wounds.  
  
ÒThat should stop the bleeding, and keep the cuts cleaner,Ó Syaoran mumbled. Sakura smiled at him gratefully.  
  
ÒYouÕre very kind,Ó she said. Syaoran looked at her, his eyes widening in shock.   
  
ÒThank you very much,Ó Sakura continued.  
  
Syaoran nodded and said nothing. When Sakura had finished wrapping her feet, she stood again. She smiled down at the mysterious boy.  
  
ÒTake care of your wound,Ó she instructed. He nodded shortly, staring at the gash on his left hand.   
  
ÒWell, goodnight,Ó said Sakura, turning back toward her place in the cave. When she had turned her back, Syaoran watched her go.  
  
ÒGood night,Ó he said quietly.  
  
Sakura reached her place, sitting down and leaning back against the cold, hard stone wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head down on top of her thighs, sighing and closing her eyes. Her heart grieved for her father and brother, and her mind repeatedly recalled the image of Syaoran, the mysterious boy with deep amber eyes. She prayed that she would see him again, because, she feared, she needed someone to help her get through this, some kind of comfort and companionship. She needed a friend to stay with her. He could, she mused, be like curagi for her heart; he could help it to feel faster.  
  
ÔHeÕs a prisoner of the Wolves, too,Õ thought Sakura, ÔAnd by the way he acts, IÕm sure that heÕs lost everything as well. No one was here with him; heÕs alone. His family is either dead or lost, either way, gone to him. He must understand what it feels like ...Õ  
  
She felt her mind ease into sleep, her body glowing limp. Her hand brushed against the cloth wrapped around her feet, and she smiled, silently thanking the boy with amber eyes for his kindness.  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I have to say that this chapter was a bit more fun to write- romance! ItÕs addictive.  
  
I hope youÕre still enjoying my little dark/AU/fantasy/angst/romantic ficcie! ^^  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! Hehe. I love everyone who reviews.  
  
In the next chapter: Sakura gets to better know Syaoran, and begins to fall for him ... but what happens when she finds out that he isnÕt who she thought he was ... ? 


	3. Weightless

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Third chapter already! 3 IÕm really motivated to write this story. I like it very much. To everyone who reviewed- I love you! =3  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! That means you, Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Shorty and Little Wolf LOVER! *kisses for all of you*  
  
By the way, extra special thanks to the people that told me that I was only accepting signed reviews! This is my very first story here and I didnÕt know that it was like that. I changed it, so I can get reviews from everyone now, hopefully. Arigatou. =^^=  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Sakura pushed a thick branch out of her way, exhausted and amazed that she could still find the energy to move forward. The Wolves had been driving them through the thick Forest of the mountainside since just a short time after dawn. Sakura had begun to breath heavily, panting, and her throat felt hoarse. She had not had any water since she had been taken from her home, and they had been traveling for well over nine hours in the sun today alone, not counting yesterday. The bright sun beat down on her once silky red hair, now messy and tangled with bits of leaves and sticks in it from walking through a Forest with no cleared path.  
  
Her entire body ached from walking, and she was starving- they had been given no more food than they had water. She hadnÕt eaten since she was at home, and her stomach was gnawing at her insides. Her feet hurt the worst, as the cuts and blisters from yesterday had long been reopened and worsened from todayÕs constant walking. She glanced down at them, her feet, still clumsily bandaged with dirty green ripped strips of cloth. Despite the pain, Sakura smiled, remembering Syaoran, the serious Kaeran boy she had met the night before, the boy with chocolate-brown hair and deep, beautiful amber eyes.  
  
Last night, grieving and fragile, she had seen him as a potential lover, and though SakuraÕs shattered heart was still in turmoil, sheÕd had a lot of time to think about Syaoran throughout the endless hike that she and the rest of the group of prisoners were being forced to take. SheÕd decided that if she did indeed meet him again, and she was praying that she would, she would seek only his friendship. He was a stranger, after all. It was just that she was starving for someone, and last night, a lover had been the sort of someone she desired ...  
  
Now, though, in the bright daylight, Sakura realized that what she really needed was a friend. She didnÕt know Syaoran very well at all, and he was still a stranger to her, but she had felt kindness in him. She already knew, somehow, that he had a good heart.  
  
ÔI hope that we can be friends,Õ thought Sakura, walking forward stiffly, ÔEven if I am attracted to him, thatÕs all I need and can handle right now; a friend. IÕm not sure what got into me last night. Is he really that right for me, that I felt that certain kind of warm energy, that spark? Or maybe it was just because he was so beautiful ... those amber eyes ...Õ  
  
Ô... like the eyes of a wolf,Õ her mind finished. SakuraÕs mind struggled with the thought, because for her, the term ÔWolfÕ now meant hate, cruelty, heartlessness, death and grief. Before the war, though, Sakura had admired the wolf. True wolves were noble creatures, and though they always seemed grave and serious, not very fun-loving or playful at all, they were loyal to the members of their pack, guarding them, sharing their food with them, fighting by their sides. They took care of one another.  
  
Syaoran seemed to be much like a true wolf, Sakura decided. He wasnÕt like a Wolf of the Li kingdom at all. His amber eyes were not cruel.  
  
ÔI hope I see him again,Õ thought Sakura. She had searched for him in the group earlier, but had not found him, and none of the other prisoners seemed to recall seeing a young man with chocolate brown hair, startling beautiful amber eyes and a dark green shirt. He seemed to be, like a wolf, mysterious and elusive, perhaps as much as he was, in SakuraÕs eyes, beautiful. An image of his handsome face in the dark shadows, illuminated only by moonlight, filled her mind.  
  
Still, it bothered her that he was not with the group. It was possible that he was still somewhere in the group and just difficult to find, as the group was huge- their group had been merged with a group of Kaeran prisoners that had been being held at the Wolf camp they had been at last night, the one with the fire and the cave where she met Syaoran and slept. Yet, no one had seen him, or noticed him for that matter. How could someone not notice someone like him? He seemed to stand out so much; he seemed to be special, glorified in some way. His aura was not common in the least.  
  
ÔPerhaps he ran away,Õ thought Sakura, a thought that made her heart sink. Selfishly, a part of her heart hoped that he had not, for she wanted to see him again, but a stronger part of her heart hoped that he had, that he was safe and free. She had no idea what sort of horrors would await her in the Li kingdom, as a slave girl.  
  
The group suddenly slowed down, and Sakura looked up to see where they were. The Wolves were holding the group just outside of a small village. Sakura could see homes, some already lit on fire, and hear the cries and screams of the villageÕs people. She turned away, tears about to fall; she did not want to see any of this. It reminded her of her own village, Himemi, now empty and burnt to the ground, filled with blood and death.  
  
Images of her brother being forced to kneel down, bent forward, his young eyes shut calmly and bravely, and her fatherÕs bloody body filled her mind. Despite herself, she cried out, tears falling freely. She would gladly die by any cruel method if it would bring them back, if it would end this terrible, terrible war.  
  
Sakura heard crying and pleading close to her, and she turned her head despite her fear to its source. A Wolf had pinned a woman against a tree near the waiting, helpless group of prisoners, holding a knife to her neck. She was crying and begging for mercy, and he was screaming at her in poor Kaeran.  
  
Sakura couldnÕt help but hear his loud, rough words.  
  
ÒYou see girl?,Ó he barked, pressing the blade onto her throat, ÒWith long black hair, go to legs? She tall as me, very beautiful, a stranger, not from village here? You see? You see strange girl?!Ó  
  
The woman cried out, unable to shake her head.   
  
ÒWell?!Ó, screamed the Lian soldier. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she finally answered.  
  
ÒNo, I havenÕt, IÕve seen no such girl!,Ó she cried out, ÒPlease, let me go! Let me go, please! I donÕt know who youÕre talking about!Ó  
  
The Wolf seemed satisfied with this. ÒThank you for help,Ó he said coldly, and with a smirk, slashed the knife across the womenÕs throat. Sakura cried out and turned away, trying her best not to hear the womenÕs cut-off scream, the sound of her body falling onto the ground.  
  
ÔHow could anyone kill so mercilessly?,Ó her mind cried out as fresh tears slid down her pale cheeks, ÒWhat kind of monsters are they? And why would they kill her just because sheÕd never seen some strange girl? Why do they care about a girl, anyway?Õ  
  
SakuraÕs mind stopped on this, and she thought about it as she cried. Were the Wolves looking for someone?  
  
She cried for the woman and for the rest of the village until the Wolves had finished, and the group, now larger, was shoved further along, through the burning village, filled with the heavy scent of fresh blood mixed with the black smoke of many fires.  
  
They walked for a little longer than an hour until they finally reached a clearing on the mountainside with few trees and another deep cave. A creek ran alongside it, and the Wolves allowed the prisoners to take a drink each. Sakura struggled through the crowd to get to the water, everyone pushing and shoving to secure their turn- there was no telling when the Wolves might grow impatient and change their minds. When it was finally her turn, Sakura dropped to her knees and gulped down several handfuls gratefully.  
  
The Wolves drove the prisoners into the mountainside cave and built a fire for themselves outside, once again leaving several Wolves outside of the cave to guard its entrance. Sakura once again curled up against the wall, exhausted; her entire body ached, and her dirty green bandages were stiff with dried blood. Afraid to take them off, Sakura let them be, saving the curagi for when she, or someone else, truly needed it.  
  
An hour or so later, when the sky was growing dark, several Wolves came inside the cave and dumped a pile of hard, stale bread onto the stone floor of the cave, then left. The prisoners, mostly women, managed to somewhat evenly split up the bread between themselves. Sakura was given a piece about the size of the palm of her small, delicate hand. It was about as hard as the stone wall Sakura was leaning against.  
  
Still, Sakura ate it gratefully, breaking off small pieces and chewing them until they were warm and soft enough to swallow. When she had finished it, she laid her head back against the cave wall and cried silently, closing her eyes tightly as she continued to grieve for her father and brother. When she could cry no longer, she bent her head down, closed her eyes and prayed, prayed for the War to end, for the killing to stop; Sakura prayed for peace , which was, it seemed now, a miracle.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her head between her knees. ÔI wonder if Father and Toya are watching over me ... ,Õ she thought sadly. That was her final thought before her mind began to drift off into sleep, her tired, aching body becoming limp in reality and weightless to her, her body and soul temporarily free of pain. She was glad that her father and brother were free of it forever.  
Sakura was awakened slowly several hours later by someone gently shaking her shoulder. Hazily, her mind struggled to stay asleep for just a few seconds more until, in an instant, she awoke in panic, her eyes snapping open quickly and widely. SakuraÕs bright green eyes met deep pools of amber.  
  
ÒSyaoran!,Ó she gasped. Syaoran nodded, his handsome face dark, partly hidden in the shadows and partly revealed by the moonlight pouring in through the mouth of the cave. Sakura was startled, but also suddenly, irrationally happy.  
  
ÒHow are you?,Ó she asked quickly. Syaoran stared at her, then turned away from her in favor of sitting at her side, close to her but not touching her body. He didnÕt answer.  
  
ÒI brought you something,Ó he said finally. He rummaged in a small bag that he had brought with him and pulled out a stick of dried meat and two long, thick carrots. He passed them to Sakura without a smile, and she took them gratefully, smiling at him warmly.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Sakura said, meaning the words deeply. Syaoran said nothing. Sakura turned from him and looked at the food in her hands, suddenly frowning.  
  
ÒDid you steal these from the Wolves?,Ó she asked worriedly. Syaoran stared in front of himself with a serious frown.  
  
ÒMaybe,Ó he said firmly. SakuraÕs frown deepened.  
  
ÒThat was dishonest of you,Ó she said sadly, clutching the food in her hands. Syaoran turned his head to glare at her, surprised. Suddenly, Sakura smiled a little.  
  
ÒBut it was also very noble,Ó she finished. Syaoran stared at her a moment more before turning back to stare at the opposite wall.  
  
ÒYou can eat them now, if you want,Ó he said suddenly. Sakura looked at the food in her hands for a long time, then shook her head.  
  
ÒNo,Ó she said simply, then stood up. Syaoran watched her do so in surprise.  
  
ÒWhat are you doing?,Ó he asked, his eyes wide, ÒAnd where are you going?Ó  
  
ÒIÕll be right back,Ó replied Sakura warmly. She walked over to a mother with two young girls, all three asleep. She set a carrot down at each little girlÕs feet, then snapped the stick of dried meat in half and set a half down next to each carrot. Smiling gently, she returned to her place next Syaoran, who continued to stare at her in surprise.  
  
ÒWhat did you do that for?,Ó he asked. SakuraÕs smile deepened, and she looked down at her now empty hands.  
  
ÒChildren need the food more than I do,Ó she explained. Syaoran stared at her for a moment longer, then nodded suddenly and turned back to staring at the wall. Silence fell between them.  
  
ÒHow is your hand?,Ó Sakura asked, breaking the silence. Syaoran turned back toward her.  
  
ÒCut open,Ó Syaoran replied coldly, glaring at her. Sakura blinked in surprised. ÒIt feels better, though,Ó he added quietly.  
  
ÒLetÕs see then,Ó said Sakura with a small smile. She held out her hand. Syaoran hesitantly gave her his once again, and Sakura carefully peeled off the dirty, bloody bandage. She studied the wound for a minute.  
  
ÒIt looks cleaner,Ó she said finally, pleased.  
  
ÒI washed it off at the creek,Ó said Syaoran. Sakura nodded. Much of the dirt had been washed away, and the cut didnÕt appear so fresh. It was healing slowly, and had remained uninfected.  
  
ÒIt looks like the curagi helped,Ó said Sakura, looking up to meet SyaoranÕs eyes. ÒI still canÕt believe that youÕve never used curagi. I thought that it grew and was used throughout all of Kaera.Ó  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment, then pulled back his hand and turned back toward the wall.  
  
ÒDo you have ... family ... in ... in Niikan?,Ó Sakura asked carefully. Syaoran said nothing for a moment, frowning coldly.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he said finally. Sakura pursed her lips.  
  
ÒWho?,Ó asked Sakura quietly. Syaoran again waited, saying nothing; it looked for a moment as though he would say nothing at all.  
  
ÒMy father, and mother,Ó he said finally, coldly, ÒAnd my four sisters. I have no brothers.Ó  
  
Sakura looked down at her hands, unsure of how to continue. She wasnÕt sure if she should ask such things, but she wanted to know the reason behind this boyÕs coldness.  
  
ÒHave you lost anyone ... to this War?,Ó Sakura asked slowly, carefully choosing her words. Sakura saw SyaoranÕs frown deepen, and he continued to stare out in front of himself.  
  
ÒMy second-cousin went missing,Ó he said, slightly bowing his head, ÒIt doesnÕt sound like much, but we were raised together. We were very close.Ó  
  
ÒIÕm so sorry, Ò said Sakura tenderly. She saw sadness in SyaoranÕs eyes, sadness that pained her heart. Gently, she reached out and touched his arm, sliding her fingertips down the rough, tattered fabric. She felt Syaoran flinch, but he not pull away from her touch.  
  
Slowly, Sakura pulled her hand away. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. Syaoran turned to her and saw this, and his amber eyes widened just a little, then softened.  
  
ÒDid you,Ó he began gently, ÒLose anyone?Ó  
  
Sakura stared at him. She sensed again the kindness that she had found in him the night before, saw a warmth in his eyes that had not been there a moment ago.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Sakura said softly, a tear sliding down her pale cheek. ÒMy father and little brother were killed, and ... my mother ... she died when I was young.Ó Sakura choked back a sob.   
  
ÒThatÕs why ... IÕm alone, now,Ó she said, crying openly, ÒI donÕt have any family left ... Ò  
  
Sakura put her head in her hands and began to cry. Syaoran looked at her, unsure of what to do but sure that something had to be done. Cautiously, he reached out and touched her shoulder gently.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry,Ó began Syaoran quietly, eyes intent on Sakura, ÒTheyÕre luckier than we are. TheyÕre at peace now.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs words were gentle and warm, and they comforted Sakura, warming her broken heart. She lifted her head out of her hands and turned to look at him, his hand still on her shoulder. A small, sad, fragile smile began to spread across her pale, tear-stained face.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Sakura whispered, emotion overwhelming her voice with quiet power. Syaoran stared into her sad green eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by her.  
  
ÒYouÕre welcome,Ó he whispered back, equally genuine. He continue to stare at her until silence had fallen between the pair. Then he slowly pulled back his hand.  
  
ÒYou should probably get some sleep now,Ó Syaoran said quietly. Sakura, still smiling, nodded sadly.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó she said. Syaoran nodded back.  
  
ÒIÕll leave you be, then,Ó he said, gathering up his small bag, ÒGood night.Ó  
  
Sakura waited, not saying anything for a moment; things felt unfinished. Syaoran looked as though he were about to stand up.  
  
ÒWait!,Ó said Sakura suddenly. Syaoran looked at her in surprise.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she began hesitantly but quickly, feeling unexplainably rushed and nervous, ÒCan we ... I mean ...Ó  
  
Syaoran stared at her intently, waiting.  
  
Sakura smiled nervously. ÒCan we be friends?,Ó she finally asked. She wasnÕt sure, because the cave was so dark, but she thought she saw Syaoran smile.  
  
ÒAlright,Ó Syaoran said quietly. Sakura smiled at him; she wanted to touch him, but she wasnÕt sure how she wanted to, or how she could without ruining this precious moment, so she just smiled, hoping that it would reveal all that needed to be revealed just then.  
  
ÒGood night, Sakura,Ó said Syaoran softly. Sakura continued to smile, for she felt happy. She had a friend in this boy; she wasnÕt alone in this any longer.  
  
ÒGood night,Ó Sakura said in return, watching as Syaoran stood and walked away from her into the darkness of the cave, toward the moonlight. She was suddenly very tired, and she closed her eyes, welcoming sleep. Her smile didnÕt fade until she had long been asleep.  
  
Sakura fell asleep gently that night, her body strangely warm and her heart, though still broken, full and weightless.  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I like this chapter better than the last. Do you think IÕm able to portray love well?  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
In the next chapter: more about the Ôstrange girlÕ, a mysterious gift from Syaoran and more warmth and weightlessness ... 


	4. Stay With Me

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: 13 reviews! IÕm so lucky! *feels special* I feel very special and talented, so arigatou once again. *bows* This is the fourth chapter already, and my story is still new! I donÕt usually write this fast. In fact, usually IÕm downright lazy when it comes to fanfiction. I guess I just love writing this story. =3  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Hugs to everyone who reviewed! That means youÕre being hugged right now, Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o). Thank you again for your support! You truly do motivate me to write fast.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Sakura laid her head tiredly down between knees, her arms wrapped around her sore legs. It had been three days since she had last seen Syaoran. She had asked nearly everyone in the group of prisoners if they had seen a young Kaeran man with chocolate-brown hair and amber eyes, and still, no one had. She was beginning to think that Syaoran was a ghost, some kind of strange angel that came down from the Heavens at night to comfort her as she struggled to get through each day. Maybe she had been dreaming him all this time ...  
  
She missed her only friend. The last three days had been slow torture. Each day, the group of prisoners was forced to walk most of the day, from dawn to dusk, taking only short rests around noon when the Wolves would pull out food, sticks of dried meat and wild vegetables, and eat it in front of them.   
  
Even such simple food had become precious to the prisoners, who received very little. When they did receive food, it was hard, stale bread that the Wolves had rejected. Still, everyone was grateful for it. A slice of stone-hard bread had become as sweet as a slice of warm chocolate cheesecake in Sakura's mind, and she craved it nearly every moment, almost always hungry. Her stomach contracted every once in awhile with sharp, abrupt stabs of pain. She had not eaten in two days. The only thing she'd had since two days ago was a few handfuls of cold water from a creek that the Wolves had allowed them to drink from.  
  
The prisoners stayed in caves during the night, while the Wolves slept. Sakura and the rest of the prisoners were in such a cave now, and everyone except for Sakura had fallen asleep on the cold, hard stone floor.  
  
Sakura leaned her head back against the cave wall. She felt light-headed and weak, and if there had been any food in her stomach, she was sure that she would be vomiting it up. Her entire body ached, her legs sore from the constant walking; her feet, still clumsily bandaged in strips of ripped dark green fabric that had become dirty, stiff and black with dried blood, throbbed in pain, covered in blisters, the cuts bleeding a little, some new and fresh, some reopened from all the walking.  
  
She wasn't sure how many more days she could last. Closing her eyes slowly, Sakura said a prayer for her brother and father, crying silently.  
  
'Please come to see me tonight, Syaoran,' her mind whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks as she fell slowly asleep.  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .  
"Sakura," said a rich, deep and yet still boyish voice, "Sakura . . ."  
  
The hand on her shoulder shook her body gently. Sakura moaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open. She was looking into a pair of warm amber eyes.  
  
"Syaoran!," Sakura whispered happily. A sleepy smile spread across her face, and her green eyes, which had become dark with sadness, suddenly brightened. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Syaoran, his face dark in the shadows of the cave and once again lit only by the moonlight, smile a little back.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you can still smile," said Syaoran solemnly, sitting down next to her. He eyed her feet gravely, the makeshift bandages stiff and black with dried blood.  
  
"I'm alright," said Sakura simply, speaking the truth despite the aches of her body and the stabs of hunger she had been feeling all day, "It could be much worse."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I brought you more food," he said. "It isn't much, but it's all I could manage ."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly as he rummaged through his small bag, pulling out a thick slice of the familiar hard bread. He passed it to Sakura, their fingertips brushing together for a moment, and she took it gratefully.  
  
"Thank you so much," Sakura said warmly, breaking off a piece and putting it into her mouth, letting her saliva soften it. Syaoran nodded, and that time, she was sure, he smiled at her, if only for a moment.  
  
Sakura chewed slowly, then swallowed. "I missed you," she said sadly. Syaoran stared at her, then turned away to face the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said finally. He sounded regretful, but also cold. Sakura tilted her head to the side, watching him and feeling slightly guilty.  
  
"No," she said pleadingly, "I meant that . . . I'm glad that you're here with me now."  
  
Syaoran nodded, then met her gaze. "I have something else for you," he said.  
  
Sakura blinked in surprise. "More food?", she said, confused.  
  
"No," said Syaoran coldly, then reached back inside his sack. He pulled out a silver object that reflected the pale moonlight.  
  
"Here," he said, handing it to her. Sakura gasped. It was an expensive-looking silver dagger, its silver handle and case engraved with the images of noble, strong Wolves with piercing silver eyes.  
  
"Did you steal this from the Wolves too?," she asked stunned. Syaoran said nothing for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I want you to be able to defend yourself," he said seriously, his voice unwavering. "Don't be afraid to use it if someone is trying to hurt you."  
  
Sakura looked at the beautiful dagger, shocked. She couldn't imagine herself stabbing anyone with a dagger, and yet agreed with Syaoran in that there could arise a situation when she would have no choice in the matter, lest she lose her life.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, still stunned and unsure of what to say. Syaoran's face suddenly darkened with sadness.  
  
"There's something else," he said. Sakura turned to him in surprise.  
  
"What is it?," she asked, the look in his now dark, clouded amber eyes scaring her.  
  
"This dagger . . . ," Syaoran began quietly, trailing off. He looked unsure of what to say, bowing his head down slightly. Finally, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, then continued.  
  
"If you see a girl with very long black hair, as in, to her legs, someone who looks like they don't belong here, in Kaera," he said, "Then show this to her."  
  
Sakura gasped again. He knew about the 'strange girl' that the Lian soldier had been talking about? How could he, and why would he?  
  
"Why?," Sakura said finally. Syaoran sensed her uncertainty and began to disguise the sadness and emotion in his voice.  
  
"It's from the Li kingdom," he said, "Only members of the royal family would carry a dagger like this. I got it from ... a Lian soldier, who stole it himself no doubt."  
  
"If you show this to her, she won't hurt you," Syaoran continued calmly, "She'll think you're a friend of the Li kingdom."  
  
Sakura nodded. His plan made sense, and yet there was a huge gap in it- how did he know about the girl that the Wolves were searching so violently for? Who was she?  
  
"Do you know who the girl is?," asked Sakura suddenly. Syaoran's eyes widened, surprised. How did she know about her?  
  
"Do you know who she is, this girl with long black hair?,Ó Sakura asked again.  
  
Syaoran said nothing, turning away from her to stare at the wall. He appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Syaoran finally, coldly. Sakura's heart sank; she had wanted to know. It seemed very important, a vital clue to discovering the key to this amber-eyed boy's heart.  
  
Sakura decided to drop the subject, for the severity in Syaoran's voice warned her that to continue interrogating him on the subject would only drive him away from her.  
  
"Just show it to her, if you see her," Syaoran said seriously, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She nodded stiffly.  
  
"I will," she said firmly, though in her mind she was very confused and doubtful. Syaoran seemed satisfied with this.  
  
"Good," he said gravely. The look in his eyes was cold and lost, but a moment later, he turned from staring at the opposite wall to look at Sakura, his eyes softening.  
  
"I wish that I could always be able to protect you myself," he said quietly, "Sakura."  
  
Sakura was taken aback, feeling herself being drawn into Syaoran's gaze, meeting his amber eyes with her own. Silence, meaningful silence, fell between the two.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were sad, and so, Sakura tried to comfort him. "I'll be alright," she said reassuringly.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I'll make sure of it," he said firmly.  
  
Sakura's heart suddenly felt warm, and she smiled. "Thank you, Syaoran," she said, smiling at him warmly, her eyes deep and welcoming.  
  
Syaoran nodded, not looking away. Suddenly, he smiled back.  
  
Sakura felt as though her heart was about to burst. He was ten times more beautiful when he smiled than when he did not, and this was the first time she had ever seen him do so openly. It warmed her heart and made her suddenly feel weightless once more.  
  
Silence fell between them once again, neither one quite sure what to say. Finally, Sakura broke the silence, though without speaking.  
  
She raised her arms and leaned forward, reaching out and hugging Syaoran by wrapping her arms around his neck. Syaoran's body stiffed in response, then relaxed.  
  
A moment later, Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled into Syaoran's shoulder, and though she could not see it, Syaoran was smiling as well.  
  
"Good night, Sakura," he whispered. Sakura smiled, breathing in the warm scent of him. She suddenly wished that she could stay in his embrace for a long, long time.  
  
"Good night," she whispered back, sad that the moment was slowly ending. She tightened her hold on Syaoran, then slowly let go, as did he.  
  
"I'll see you soon," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled warmly at him, then nodded.   
  
Syaoran was about to stand when Sakura suddenly cried out.  
  
"Syaoran!," she said suddenly. He stopped getting up, looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Stay with me," she blurted out, then felt a blush spread across her face. What was she saying?  
  
"You always leave," she continued pleadingly, despite herself. "Couldn't you stay?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened as he looked at her. "Yes," he said finally, quietly. He smiled.  
  
Sakura smiled in return. She leaned over to Syaoran, placing her head gently down on his chest and closing her eyes. She felt his hand on her head, slowly stroking her hair. She smiled, truly happy for the first time since her father and little brother's death.  
  
"Good night," she whispered happily. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Good night, Sakura," he whispered back, still stroking Sakura's soft red hair.   
  
The gesture comforted Sakura, his voice tender and soothing, calming her grieving soul and bringing her peace, warmth and contentment. Sakura felt love his touch.  
  
Sakura fell asleep happy that night, warm and weightless in Syaoran's arms.  
  
Hours later Sakura sleepily awoke, sunlight pouring in through the mouth of the cave. She was lying on the stone floor, and as she sat up, looking quickly around her, she saw that Syaoran was nowhere to be found. She frowned, but then, remembering last night, she smiled. He truly was her friend.  
  
'I only wish I knew who this strange girl was,' thought Sakura worriedly. Though Syaoran had made her feel happy last night, she felt sad that he kept such secrets from her, worried that they could lead to misfortune for him. She prayed that this strange girl was not their enemy, and that she would hurt neither herself nor Syaoran, and that if she was not their enemy, that she would not be captured by the Wolves and hurt herself.  
  
Despite her worry, Sakura smiled. She couldn't wait until she saw Syaoran again; somehow, she knew for sure that she would.  
  
Sakura noticed just then that she was still clutching the silver Lian dagger in her hand. Its beautiful silver curves and engravings shone in the sunlight. Everyone else in cave was still asleep, and cautiously, she slipped it into a pocket in her dress, concealing it from the eye and keeping it in a place where she could easily and quickly pull it out if she had to.  
  
The silver Wolf dagger was a symbol of a mystery that Sakura intended to learn about, a mystery that Syaoran seemed to be caught up in. Sakura frowned. She prayed again that this 'strange girl' would not harm him.  
  
Sakura felt an ache in her heart at the thought of Syaoran being hurt, an ache that turned into a sweet warmth as an image of his handsome, smiling face, his hair somehow adorably disheveled and his deep amber eyes as beautiful as ever, filled her mind.  
  
Sakura smiled again. There were a thousand things that she did not yet know about the mysterious Syaoran, however, she intended to find them all out, and to stand by his side as a loving friend until she did so.  
  
Her heart warm and renewed, Sakura resolved to face the day with courage, looking forward to the next time she would meet with her kind, noble, amber- eyed true wolf.  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I was going for a little bit more romance in this chapter, and also some foreshadowing. How did I do?  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
In the next chapter: more is revealed about the Ôstrange girlÕ and SyaoranÕs relationship with her, and things begin to get interesting ... 


	5. Desperate Prayers

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Ahh! Over twenty reviews! The world must be ending! ^_^ Thank you so much! IÕm very flattered by all of the reviews that IÕve received so far. You are all very sweet, helpful and encouraging! I have the next two to three chapters planned out already, and let me just say that the plot is going to get even more complicated!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry and UrbanCinderella. Thank you again for your support!   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Sakura ran her hands up and down her arms quickly, shivering. Her dress had no sleeves, as it was Spring, and in Himemi, the weather had become stably warm. It seemed to her that over the last seven days the group of prisoners and the Wolves that had captured them had walked out of Spring and straight into the dead of Winter. The trees had become bearer and less green the farther they had walked, and the temperature had sharply dropped. Sakura continued to shiver, her teeth chattering; she wished that she had something, anything, to keep her warm. An image of a steaming cup of hot cocoa filled her mind, and she sighed sadly. She was lucky if she received cold water and hard, scale bread every couple of days.  
  
Sakura sighed sadly again, this time for a different reason. The last time she had seen Syaoran was seven nights ago, and she missed her only friend terribly. At night, when she laid awake, unable to sleep because of the cold and the hard stone floor she was trying to fall asleep upon, she would fantasize about being held in his warm arms, being touched so tenderly once again. Sakura smiled at the thought, still shivering. It warmed her body only a little bit, but sparked a fire in her heart.  
  
ÔI hope I see him soon,Õ Sakura thought sadly. She missed him greatly and would give anything for another moment like the once they had seven nights ago, when they had held each other in one anotherÕs arms.  
  
ÔOr hugged each other, rather,Õ Sakura sarcastically reminded herself. Every time she thought of her friend Syaoran, she seemed to get carried away. Sakura smiled shyly, bowing her head down slightly and blushing. He didnÕt make her feel the way a friend did.  
  
Sakura walked forward numbly, struggling to keep up with the group. Her body was stiff and cold, sore from all the walking she had been forced to do, and she felt a bit like a member of the living dead. Her feet were doing no better than they had been doing a week ago, for new cuts were created and old cuts reopened each new day without fail. The bloodstained, tattered dark green bandages still reminded her of the one she missed so terribly. After glancing down at the makeshift bandages on her feet and smiling despite the pain, Sakura continued to shiver while entertaining warm thoughts about seeing Syaoran once again.  
  
Then, suddenly, the group slowed down and abruptly stopped. The Wolves ahead of them had stopped marching forward, and had drawn their swords, daggers and other weapons. A lone figure stood in the middle of the road, blocking their path.  
  
Sakura was far away and mixed into a crowd of prisoners, but she tried her best to get a good look at the mysterious man. He was wearing a red and black tunic, and appeared to be pale and very thin. Sakura looked closer, and then gasped.  
  
It was not a man at all. The lone figure in the road was a woman, standing defiantly in the center of the WolvesÕ path with her thin, long legs spread wide in a confident stance. Her sword had been drawn, and it glinted in the sunlight, its handle a shiny silver. The wind blew her long, long straight black hair to the side, making her appear to be some sort of beautiful war goddess.  
  
Then, suddenly, Sakura remembered.  
  
ÔThe strange girl!,Õ thought Sakura, stunned. She fit the description perfectly. Sakura struggled to get another good look at her, fighting with the chaotic crowd of prisoners. ÔWhat is she planning to do all by herself?,Õ Sakura questioned mentally.  
  
ÒExcuse me, gentlemen!,Ó the strange girl suddenly shouted out with a smile, raising her sword carelessly, ÒMight you be able to tell me where I could find the Prince of the Li Kingdom?Ó.  
  
Sakura gasped. What was a Prince of the Li kingdom doing in Kaera, and in such an isolated part, too? And what did a girl like her want with him? Was she some kind of great Kaeran soldier, seeking revenge for her kingdom? Or was she perhaps his ally?  
  
The Wolves had begun to talk amongst themselves, but were silenced when one Wolf stepped forward from the group of them. He was dressed differently than the others, clothed in a long, deep green cloak that fell just a little bit above his ankles. The silver outline of a Wolf was sewn elegantly and skillfully onto the back of it. His hood was down, and though Sakura was far away, she could tell that he had messy brown hair. He continued to walk forward, stopping in front of the strange girl.  
  
Sakura watched him intently, stunned. Was he the Prince of the Li Kingdom? A Prince had been traveling with them all of this time, acting just like a normal Wolf? Why hadnÕt she noticed him before?  
  
ÒItÕs been awhile, Meiling,Ó Sakura heard the Prince say.  
  
ÔSo her name is Meiling,Õ thought Sakura, watching silently, stunned and somewhat amazed by the situation that was playing out before her very eyes.  
  
The strange girl, that is, Meiling, smiled widely at this.  
  
ÒYouÕre right, it has, my darling,Ó she said with a grin. She then suddenly ran forward and threw her arms around the Lian Prince, embracing him. He stood there stiffly, not embracing her in return. Sakura watched all of his with interest, taking in every detail.  
  
Meiling pulled away, her smile fading. ÒA lot has happened that you need to know about,Ó Sakura heard her say, her voice grave, ÒAnd I need your help. LetÕs go . . . Ó  
  
The pair continued to converse, and Sakura could no longer hear them. She was amazed that a Prince had been traveling with them all this time so quietly. Then, Sakura suddenly thought of Syaoran. How did he know of a girl that was the friend of a Lian Prince? Her eyes widened in confusion; Syaoran was no ordinary Kaeran peasant, it seemed.  
  
Then, suddenly, Meiling shouted out a command to the Wolves.  
  
ÒThereÕs a clearing with a creek nearby and a large cave in the mountainside up ahead,Ó she said, gesturing toward the road, ÒLetÕs move out.Ó  
  
The Prince at her side nodded to the soldiers, and they all began to walk forward, following the Prince and the girl called Meiling. Soon, the group of prisoners too began to walk, talking in hushed, surprised voices amongst themselves. Sakura shook her head, amazed. A Prince traveling with murderers and prisoners; it didnÕt seem right.  
  
And who was this girl, truly? SakuraÕs mind ached to know. How did she know a Prince, and who was she to keep such company? She didnÕt appear to be royalty herself. Sakura shook her head again, beginning to feel overwhelmed by everything that she did not yet know.  
  
ÔOh well,Õ thought Sakura, ÔIt doesnÕt really concern me, anyway.Õ With that, her thoughts were calmed and silenced.  
  
The group soon reached the place that Meiling had described, and began to set up camp. The group of prisoners was allowed a drink at the creek, an opportunity that Sakura welcomed with open arms. While the Wolves built a fire outside in the clearing, the group of prisoners was driven into the cave wordlessly, for all of them were, by now, used to the nightly routine. They were given a pile of hard, scale bread, which some of the women split up evenly amongst the group. Sakura took and ate her small portion eagerly, weak from hunger and exhaustion. Night soon fell, moonlight replacing sunlight.  
  
Sakura curled up against the wall, her head on top of her legs, her eyes sliding closed. She was sore, exhausted and weak, very tired to say the least, and she needed her sleep. She said a prayer for her father and brother, as she did every night, ending with a prayer for SyaoranÕs safety and finally for her own. She fell asleep quietly and without much thought or emotion, her body ruling her. The last image in her mind was one of SyaoranÕs gentle, warm smile, a smile created only for her.  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .  
A strong hand shook SakuraÕs shoulder gently, the sudden warmth startling her as much as the motion. Tiredly, she opened her eyes and smiled. She was looking into the deep amber eyes of Syaoran once again. Her heart sighed with happiness; meeting him always seemed to bring her peace.  
  
ÒHey,Ó Syaoran whispered with unusual tenderness. Sakura blinked, trying to banish her sleepiness.  
  
ÒHello, Syaoran,Ó she whispered in return. Though he was no longer touching her, Sakura could feel the warmth of his body reach hers. ÒI missed you very much,Ó she said in a melancholy tone.  
  
ÒI couldnÕt slip away unnoticed,Ó said Syaoran seriously, ÒAnd IÕm sorry for that.Ó  
  
ÒItÕs not your fault,Ó Sakura whispered, so pleased to see him that she would have accepted any excuse. Suddenly, Syaoran smiled, and Sakura blinked once again, startled.  
  
ÒDid you know that you smile when you sleep?,Ó Syaoran said warmly. Sakura blushed at this and smiled back shyly, quickly shaking her head back and forth.  
  
ÒWell, you do,Ó said Syaoran confidently, ÒItÕs very, ahh.Ó He paused, suddenly looking uncomfortable.  
  
ÒItÕs, ahh, well,Ó he stuttered, ÒItÕs cute.Ó  
  
Sakura laughed quietly, and Syaoran glared at her teasingly; his smile returned.  
  
ÒWere you dreaming about something nice?,Ó he asked, ÒThe gods know we all need to.Ó  
  
Sakura frowned slightly at the second part of his statement before answering. ÒI did have a dream, actually,Ó she said.  
  
Syaoran, who had knelt down in front of Sakura, quirked an eyebrow as though somewhat interested. ÒTell me about it,Ó he commanded gently.  
  
ÒWell,Ó Sakura began hesitantly, ÒI donÕt remember much of it. It wasnÕt happy, it was just . . . strange. There was this girl, a girl with long dark hair with waves . . . it was very pretty . . .Ó  
  
ÒDo you know her, this girl?,Ó Syaoran interrupted. Sakura shook her head.  
  
ÒNo,Ó she replied, ÒI have no idea who she is. She might not be anyone, just a dream girl or a symbol, I donÕt know.  
  
ÒAnyway,Ó Sakura continued, ÒThis girl, wearing a long, flowing white dress, was running through the forests screaming, and Wolves with swords were chasing her.Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned deeply. ÒI guess it wasnÕt nice, then,Ó he said grimly. Sakura shook her head sadly, then wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly trembling.  
  
ÒYouÕre shivering!,Ó Syaoran exclaimed, ÒWhy didnÕt you tell me that you were cold?Ó  
  
Sakura blushed a little, unsure of what to say. ÒWhat would you have done?,Ò she asked sarcastically, ÒCommanded the Goddess to change the weather just for me?Ó  
  
ÒIf She would have listened,Ó said Syaoran with a grin. Sakura held back a laugh.  
  
ÒWeÕre nearing the Li kingdom,Ó Syaoran said, his smirk quickly fading into a serious frown, ÒItÕs very cold there now. ThatÕs why the temperature has been dropping so dramatically.Ó  
  
ÒOh,Ó Sakura said sadly. The thought of nearing the Li kingdom made a shiver of fear run down her spine. She frowned, and silence fell between them until Syaoran finally spoke.  
  
ÒYouÕre still shivering,Ó Syaoran whispered. His eyes suddenly deepened, locked with hers, and Sakura held her breath in her throat, struggling to say, ÔItÕs okay, IÕll be fine,Õ but somehow too afraid to speak, lest she ruin the moment.  
  
Syaoran then reached out, placing both of his warm hands on SakuraÕs bare arms and rubbing up and down slowly, gently. Sakura blushed deeply and bowed her head in embarrassment, then slowly raised it again, still blushing, to meet SyaoranÕs eyes. She bit her lower lip nervously.  
  
ÒIs this better?,Ó Syaoran whispered, and Sakura nodded quickly, her blush deepening. Their lips were less than six inches apart, and SakuraÕs heart was suddenly beating faster. Still, tense silence fell between them, neither one making a move.  
  
Syaoran continued to warm SakuraÕs arms for a minute until suddenly, he thought of something.  
  
ÒWait here,Ó Syaoran whispered suddenly. Sakura blinked in surprise.  
  
ÒWhat?,Ó she asked, surprised and disappointed. Syaoran smiled teasingly at her.  
  
ÒWhat?,Ó he said, ÒWant me to stay that badly?Ó. SakuraÕs blush deepened, and SyaoranÕs smile became more genuine, his eyes warm and his gaze on her tender.  
  
ÒI just want to go get something to give to you,Ó he explained calmly, ÒSomething thatÕll keep you warm, even when IÕm not here to help.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled a little at this, but was secretly disappointed. SyaoranÕs touch had already warmed her greatly, in more ways than one.  
  
ÒAlright,Ó she whispered. Syaoran continued to smile at her.  
  
ÒJust wait here,Ó he said, ÒIÕll be back very soon.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded. ÒI wonÕt go anywhere,Ó she said with a slight laugh. She had nowhere to go.  
  
ÒGood,Ó said Syaoran. With a final grin he retreated into the darkness. Sakura watched as his silhouette slipped out of the dark cave and into the pale moonlight, cunningly slipping past the guards.  
  
Sakura sighed happily. She had seen her amber-eyed true wolf, he had touched her in an affectionate way and best of all, it was not yet over! He was coming back to her. She smiled warmly.  
  
Sakura saw a man enter the cave, and her heart skipped a beat- Syaoran was back already! Her smiled deepened, and she waited happily as he approached her.  
  
Sakura suddenly frowned. There was not one, but rather two silhouettes. Sakura blinked, stunned and confused; had Syaoran brought a companion of his?  
  
Then the two silhouettes stepped into the moonlight, and Sakura gasped, terrified. Neither was Syaoran. Standing front of her were two gruff Wolves, daggers drawn.  
  
She was about to scream when one of the Wolves clasped his hand roughly over SakuraÕs mouth and quickly raised his dagger, pressing it into her throat. He smirked cruelly.  
  
ÒThis one, then?,Ó he said to the other Wolf in Lian. The other Wolf replied with a twisted smile.  
  
ÒSheÕll do just fine,Ó he said, stepping forward. ÒSheÕs a very pretty little thing, isnÕt she? Young and sweet . . . innocent . . .Ó  
  
Sakura was too afraid to struggle, the blade cold and sharp against her throat. She attempted to scream, to call Syaoran back to her, but she failed; the WolfÕs hand muffled her panicked cries.  
  
The second Wolf leaned toward her, placing a rough, calloused hand on her knee and sliding it up her thigh, slipping it under her dress as he did so. SakuraÕs eyes widened in shock and fear, her mind in panic, continuing to scream and continuing to be silent, unable to struggle or run away.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, wide with fear as the WolfÕs hand slid further and further up her thigh. Panicked, she gave into her fear, her mind going into shock. There was no way she could save herself, and Syaoran . . . when he returned, would it be too late? And how could he take on two armed Wolves, if he chose to protect her?  
  
Sakura quickly began to lose all hope, her muffled screams becoming desperate prayers.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. A cliffhanger! *dum dum dum* I love writing cliffhangers.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
By the way, if anyone could think up a catchy summary for this story, IÕd greatly appreciate it! I think the one I have is kind of lame and unattracting.  
  
In the next chapter: I canÕt say much about what happens next without giving too much away, but letÕs just say that in the next few chapters the plot will take an interesting turn! 


	6. The Truth

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Ahh my Goddess! Nearly forty reviews! I love you all! ^_^ Thank you so much! YouÕre all very kind. This chapter is a bit long, but it reveals a lot. I hope you all like plots. =3  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, and Blossom190! Thank you again for your support!   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Sakura screamed as tears slid heavily down her pale cheeks, her eyes wide with fear. The WolfÕs hand muffled her cries. He pressed his dagger closer to SakuraÕs throat, so close that it nearly cut her delicate skin.  
  
ÒShut up!,Ó he barked in poor Kaeran. Sakura stopped screaming verbally, but inside, her mind was still doing so. She began to panic, going into shock as she felt the other WolfÕs hand travel higher and higher up her thigh, under her dress.  
  
Then, suddenly, Sakura heard a voice yell from the mouth of the cave.  
  
ÒSakura!,Ó the familiar voice shouted, filled with fear that was quickly turning into anger. Sakura turned her head as much as she could. She saw SyaoranÕs silhouette at the mouth of the cave, his sword drawn. He ran closer to Sakura, his sword glinting in the moonlight.  
  
ÔPlease be careful, Syaoran,Õ she prayed. Syaoran reached the two Wolves and raised his sword.  
  
He screamed a command in Lian to the Wolves, much to SakuraÕs shock; how could a Kaeran peasant boy know the language of the Wolves?  
  
ÒGet away from her, you bastards!,Ó Syaoran screamed to the Wolves. He stepped into the pale moonlight, and they immediately recognized him, lowering their daggers and stepping away from Sakura.  
  
ÒNow get the hell out of here,Ó Syaoran said dangerously, still clutching his sword. ÒIÕll take care of you later.Ó  
  
Sakura watched in shock as the two Wolves obediently bowed deeply to Syaoran, answering him respectfully in Lian.  
  
ÒYes Sir,Ó the Wolves said in fear as they bowed deeply to Syaoran, who was still glaring at them, the look in his eyes dangerous enough to kill. They quickly raised themselves and ran for the mouth of the cave, disappearing as they ran through it. Sakura watched all of this in confusion and shock.  
  
Then everything began to suddenly overwhelm her. She could still feel the rough touch of the WolfÕs calloused hand sliding up her thigh under her dress, on her bare skin, still feel the sharp edge of the knife on her throat. Though she was shocked about it, SakuraÕs heart was in too much turmoil to think about the reason why the Wolves had feared and obeyed her amber-eyed friend.  
  
She began to sob uncontrollably, her back sliding down the cave wall as she crumpled into a ball on the cold, hard stone floor. As Syaoran watched this, he felt a knife stab into his heart and twist. He immediately ran to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her shaking body into his strong arms.  
  
Sakura cried into SyaoranÕs warm shoulder as he began to slowly rock her back and forth, trying to calm her. He whispered soothingly to her in perfect Kaeran.  
  
ÒShh,Ó he said quietly, ÒItÕs alright now, Sakura. TheyÕre gone, and they canÕt hurt you any longer.Ó Sakura continued to cry, though his words were indeed comforting her.  
  
ÒYouÕre safe now,Ó Syaoran whispered, holding her trembling body tightly, ÒYouÕre safe now, and youÕre going to be okay.Ó  
  
Sakura cried for a long time, and Syaoran never ceased comforting her. His gentle yet strong hold on her body never loosened, and his words never became anything less than patient and kind. Slowly, Sakura began to cease crying, comforted. She began to feel safe once again. Instead of trembling with sobs, her body began to shiver in response to the bitter cold.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she whispered, her tearstained cheek pressed against his warm shoulder. He held her tightly in response.  
  
ÒDid they touch you?,Ó Syaoran growled, trying to sound tender and kind but failing; there was too much anger in his voice. ÒTell me. If they touched you, I swear to the gods IÕll kill them, IÕll murder them both!Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt,Ó Sakura whispered sadly, ÒThey didnÕt do that.Ó  
  
Syaoran sighed in relief, holding Sakura as close to him as possible. He could feel her heartbeat, beating steadily against his. Sakura continued to shiver.  
  
ÒYouÕre still cold,Ó Syaoran whispered sadly. Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
ÒItÕs alright,Ó she said warmly, though sadly, ÒIÕll be fine.Ó  
  
Syaoran seemed to ignore this. ÒHere,Ó he said firmly. His released one of the arms that he had been holding her with, and reached out to his side, grabbing a large dark green bundle and dragging it toward him.  
  
ÒThis will help,Ó Syaoran said tenderly. He released Sakura reluctantly, then grabbed the dark green bundle and spread it out, wrapping what appeared to be a large, warm blanket around SakuraÕs shivering body. It was neither heavy nor light, and it was very warm; the inside of it, Sakura noted, was lined with warm, soft white rabbit fur.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Sakura whispered gratefully. She looked into SyaoranÕs eyes; her thank you was for much more than the blanket. He stared back into her eyes, suddenly looking nervous and afraid.  
  
ÒIÕm sorry, Sakura,Ó he began hesitantly, ÒBut I should go before they notice that IÕm gone. Those bastards are probably telling everyone right now where I am.Ó  
  
ÒOh,Ó Sakura said sadly. She obviously didnÕt want Syaoran to leave her, but at the same time, she knew that she could never ask him to do something that might put him in danger; she could not ask him to stay. She nodded slowly, sadly.  
  
Syaoran saw this and frowned. ÒDonÕt worry,Ó he said tenderly, ÒIÕll come back as soon as I can, alright?Ó.  
  
Sakura nodded sadly again, meeting his eyes. Then, Syaoran suddenly closed them and leaned forward. Sakura blinked in surprise as Syaoran pressed his warm lips firmly against her forehead. He pulled away slowly.  
  
ÒI promise,Ó he said tenderly. Sakura blushed deeply, then smiled warmly at him. Syaoran smiled back just a little bit, relieved that she could still smile like that.   
  
ÒGood night, Sakura,Ó he said softly, looking her eyes. SakuraÕs blush deepened.  
  
ÒGood night, Syaoran . . .Ó, she whispered with a gentle smile. Syaoran returned it warmly, then turned away, walking slowly toward the mouth of the cave and finally disappearing through it.  
  
Sakura pulled the blanket more closely around her, shivering. Her heart felt warm, though she was still badly shaken from the attack. She was very lucky that Syaoran had been able to save her. Still cold, Sakura decided to move the blanket from its place around her shoulders and arms to a new position in front of her body, the position a sheet is in when one is sleeping in a bed. She did so, then gasped when she looked down at the blanket in front of her.  
  
Sewn into the dark green blanket was the outline of a beautiful silver Wolf. Sakura was shocked; this was something from the Li kingdom. Had Syaoran stolen this from Wolves has he had the other things?  
  
Sakura then looked at the blanket more closely. She discovered it was not a blanket at all, but rather a dark green cloak. Sakura thought about this for a long time, for the thought bothered her. She had seen his cloak before, and it seemed eerily familiar to her.  
  
Then suddenly, she gasped, remembering. Sakura looked down at the cloak in shock. She had indeed seen his cloak before, earlier in the afternoon. It was the cloak that the Lian Prince with messy brown hair had been wearing.  
  
Sakura was stunned, her mind in shock. Everything suddenly began to fall into place. Why else would the Wolves have obeyed Syaoran with so much fear and respect? He knew the Lian language, and looked similar to the Prince she had seen earlier this morning, albeit from a distance.  
  
Syaoran was the Lian Prince.  
  
SakuraÕs eyes widened at this thought, and she immediately began to think of things that disproved it. It couldnÕt be true. Why would a Prince of the Li kingdom befriend and comfort a lowly Kaeran peasant girl, his enemy and prisoner at that? Why do such a thing and still allow her to remain on this deathmarch to the Li kingdom, to be sold into slavery?  
  
SakuraÕs mind was going into shock. She was confused and disoriented, desperate. Then, SakuraÕs eyes caught sight of the mouth of the cave, moonlight pouring into it. Its two guards had been the two Wolves that had attempted to rape her, and they, of course, had fled, leaving the mouth of the cave unguarded. She was free to leave the cave, if she so pleased.  
  
Sakura looked down at the dark green cloak in her lap, the silver eyes of the sewn wolf glaring at her. Again her eyes returned to the unguarded mouth of the cave. She quickly gathered the cloak into her arms, standing and walking toward the pale moonlight. The mouth of the cave, the freedom of the moonlight beckoned her.  
  
Sakura walked through the mouth of the cave after finally reaching it. She breathed in the fresh, cold open air. The cave was located on a mountainside, placed so that she could look down upon the rest of the Wolf camp.  
  
She saw two figures standing by the blazing fire. Sakura looked carefully, the fire lighting their faces. Sakura gasped. Standing by the fire and conversing were Syaoran and the strange girl, Meiling.  
  
Sakura swallowed her fear and stepped forward. She had to find out the truth.  
  
As quietly and cunningly as she could, Sakura crept down the mountainside. She snuck up to the blazing fire, hiding herself by kneeling down behind a large bush. She had a clear few of the two figures, and could both hear as well as, luckily, understand their words.  
  
Sakura frowned. The two figures were definitely Syaoran and Meiling. Was it true, that Syaoran was really in reality a cruel Prince of the Wolves?  
  
Sakura swallowed her doubt, praying that he was not. She listened closely.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .  
  
  
ÒSyaoran!,Ó Meiling cried, watching as SyaoranÕs silhouette approached her. ÒWhere on the godsÕ Earth have you been? I told you to meet me here over an hour ago!Ó  
  
ÒI had previous commitments,Ó Syaoran growled. Meiling frowned.  
  
ÒWhat were you doing?,Ó she asked suspiciously. SyaoranÕs eyes glowed with anger.  
  
ÒI should be asking you these questions, Meiling,Ó he shouted in frustration. ÒWhere have -you- been? What were -you- doing? The only reason myself and my men came here to this kingdom was to search for you!Ó  
  
Sakura gasped behind her bush. That couldnÕt be true- the Wolves had been murderers, destroying lives and homes, taking prisoners. They were not innocent searchers!  
  
ÒWhile you continued to do your FatherÕs bidding,Ó said Meiling coldly. Syaoran gave her an icy glare.  
  
ÒI have to obey my Father,Ó said Syaoran gravely. MeilingÕs lips curved downward into a cold frown.  
  
ÒI suppose I have to tell you what IÕm doing here,Ó she said slowly. Syaoran only glared at her, waiting.   
  
ÒI came here intending to meet with the Kaeran Princess, Tomoyo Kaera,Ó Meiling explained without a hint of hesitation, ÒTo discuss the possibility of peace between our two kingdoms.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes widened in surprise.  
  
ÒI know that I went against your FatherÕs orders, but I had to go!,Ó Meiling cried pleadingly, ÒThis war must end! It was the only chance we had to bring about peace!Ó  
  
ÒDid you meet with her?,Ó asked Syaoran slowly. Meiling nodded.  
  
ÒI did,Ó she said, ÒBut before we could talk of peace, we were attacked by a group of Lian soldiers. Both of us were captured; they did not believe me when I told them who I was. They were sure I was a Kaeran diplomat.Ó  
  
ÒHow did you get here, then,Ó asked Syaoran seriously, ÒIf you were captured by our men?Ó  
  
ÒI escaped,Ó said Meiling. ÒI came here to you hoping that you and your men could help me to rescue her.Ó  
  
ÒWhat?!,Ó Syaoran said, clearly shocked. ÒThatÕs impossible! Father would never allow it!Ó  
  
ÒI know!,Ó cried Meiling, ÒBut Syaoran, itÕs our last chance!Ó. She paused, her eyes darkening with sadness and fear. ÒThereÕs more.Ó  
  
Syaoran looked at her in calm curiosity. ÒWhat is it?,Ó he asked.  
  
ÒTomoyo thinks that it was an ambush, that I set up the peace meeting intending to capture her. The last time I saw her, she screamed that I was a lying backstabber as she was being dragged away by Lian soldiers,Ó Meiling said gravely.   
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she continued with a serious frown, ÒI need to talk to her, and tell her the truth. Tomoyo is our last chance for peace between the Kaera and Li kingdoms, our last chance to end this horrible war. We have to rescue her.Ó  
  
Syaoran said nothing for a few minutes, deep in thought. He finally spoke.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó Syaoran said slowly, ÒYukito will never consider a peace agreement when his daughter is in the hands of Lian soldiers. And if she is hurt, or killed . . .Ó  
  
ÒThen we will have no chance at peace,Ó Meiling finished for him. Syaoran nodded gravely.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he said slowly, ÒYouÕre right in that this is our last chance for peace.Ó  
  
Meiling watched Syaoran intently, eying him with curiosity. ÒSyaoran?,Ó she asked cautiously.  
  
ÒHm?,Ó Syaoran responded. Meiling hesitantly continued.  
  
ÒIs that what you want?,Ó she asked slowly, ÒDo you hope for peace as I do?Ó  
  
Syaoran stared out into the darkness, his eyes softening as he considered this. Then he suddenly turned to Meiling, anger in his eyes.  
  
ÒOf course I hope for peace!,Ó he snapped. MeilingÕs eyes widened in shock.  
  
ÒItÕs just that . . .,Ó Syaoran continued, ÒI canÕt disobey my Father.Ó  
  
ÒYou can,Ó said Meiling firmly. Before Syaoran could argue with her, she continued. ÒDonÕt you think itÕs worth it, this one time? For peace?Ó  
  
Syaoran again became lost in thought, considering this. Meiling continued after a few moments, her voice desperate.  
  
ÒPlease, Syaoran,Ó she cried pleadingly, ÒFree your prisoners and order your men to follow me. IÕll lead you to where Tomoyo and I were captured, and you and I can begin to search for her from there. Please,Ó she whispered, ÒPlease.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes seemed to soften at the mention of the prisoners. ÒIÕd finally have an excuse to free them . . .Ó he whispered. Meiling looked at him strangely.  
  
ÒWhat?,Ó she asked. Syaoran turned toward her.  
  
ÒI said that I will do it,Ó said Syaoran, suddenly cold. ÒBut I will do it for peace, not for you.Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó said Meiling gently. ÒI knew that you were still as kind as I remembered, Syaoran darling.Ó She took a step forward, walking toward him. Syaoran eyed her nervously.  
  
ÒYouÕre my fiancŽ,Ó said Meiling tenderly, taking another step forward. ÒAnd IÕve missed you. Have you been missing me in return?Ó  
  
Syaoran stood his ground stiffly, and said nothing.  
  
ÒIÕm happy that weÕre together again,Ó Meiling said warmly, ÒAt least for now.Ó Another step forward, and Meiling was less than a foot away from Syaoran. His eyes widened in surprise as Meiling leaned forward.  
  
As Syaoran stood stiffly with his eyes wide, Meiling kissed him tenderly.  
  
Sakura saw this and gasped. She felt as though a knife had been stabbed into her heart and was slowly being twisted. Everything began to flood into her mind. She knew it was safe to assume that her Syaoran was in reality a Prince of the men that had so cruelly murdered her father and brother; he was their leader, in fact. This girl was his fiancŽ, and was kissing him right now. She did not know the reasons behind the way that Syaoran had treated her, but she knew one thing for sure.  
  
It had all been a lie.  
  
Sakura held back a sob as tears fell from her eyes. She turned away from the kiss in pain. Had she loved him? She supposed that it no longer mattered.  
  
Sakura quickly yet neatly folded the dark green clock, leaving it next to the bush where she was sure that Syaoran would find it once he got the chance to look in that direction. Crying, she turned away from the blazing fire and kiss and toward the dark, deep Forest.  
  
She stood and began to run, tears staining her pale cheeks. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going and not caring. She only wanted to run, to get as far away from the amber-eyed, kind and yet also cruel, it seemed, Wolf as she possibly could.  
  
Sakura ran until she reached a clearing with a beautiful pond sheltered by a wall of trees, the moon and its rays of moonlight reflecting upon its glasslike surface. There she threw herself down upon the ground in front of the calm water, kneeling with her head in her hands as she cried, sobbing, her body trembling. Images of SyaoranÕs kind smile, his gentle touch filled her mind, causing her to cry harder.  
  
Had it truly all been a lie?  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. The next chapter ends happier, I promise!  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
By the way, if anyone could think up a catchy summary for this story, IÕd greatly appreciate it! I think the one I have is kind of lame and unattracting.  
  
In the next chapter: Syaoran and Meiling continue to talk, though not about the war . . . and then Syaoran chases after Sakura . . . 


	7. Forbidden Love

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Very soon I will have fifty reviews! IÕm so happy! ^_^! I was thinking that this weekend I would have little time to write due to a ton of homework, but as it turns out IÕve been able to pump out a chapter a day! YouÕre all just lucky that IÕm a slacker. =3  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, and SweetCherryBlossom! Thank you again for your support!   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Syaoran put his hands on MeilingÕs shoulders and roughly pushed her away, ending their, or her, rather, brief kiss. She took a step backward in surprise.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she whispered quietly, sadly. Syaoran looked at her with a cold expression, but his eyes betrayed him; they were softened with sympathy.  
  
ÒOnly lovers should do that, Meiling,Ó he said coldly, carefully choosing his words, ÒAnd they ought to do it . . . together.Ó  
  
Meiling bent her head, slightly ashamed. ÒIÕm sorry,Ó she muttered sadly. Syaoran sighed under his breath, but said nothing.  
  
Meiling then raised her head once again, meeting SyaoranÕs eyes. ÒI know that you donÕt love me,Ó Meiling whispered dejectedly, ÒAnd that you resent the fact that our parents chose our partners before we could even speak, but . . . it doesnÕt have to be like that. You can choose me if you wish, by your own free will. WonÕt you give me a chance, Syaoran?Ó  
  
Syaoran stared at her, then adverted his eyes nervously. Meiling studied him for a moment, then gasped.  
  
ÒThereÕs someone else, isnÕt there?Ó, she said, stunned. SyaoranÕs head turned back toward her, his eyes cold, and said nothing. As he thought of the one he loved, his cold eyes melted into soft, warm pools of amber.  
  
Meiling saw this knowingly, and her heart began to ache. Syaoran finally spoke.  
  
ÒItÕs none of your concern,Ó he said sharply. Meiling mentally nodded, affirming her suspicious thoughts; that had confirmed it. There was definitely someone else.  
  
ÒSo there is,Ó she said accusingly. Syaoran muttered a curse word under his breath.  
  
ÒYes, you nosy brat, there is. Are you happy now?,Ó he snapped. He spit out the word ÒhappyÓ as though it were disgusting, mocking her with sarcasm.  
  
ÒNo need to be so touchy, darling,Ó Meiling said carefully. She had known that Syaoran would never love her deep inside, and she had prepared herself well for this. She would cover her inner pain with outer false confidence.  
  
Syaoran growled quietly, and Meiling smirked, holding back her tears.  
  
ÒSo who is she?,Ó she asked with curiosity and false optimism. Syaoran hesitated.  
  
ÒHer name is Sakura,Ó he said softly. Meiling processed this for a moment.  
  
ÒSakura, Sakura . . . I donÕt recall anyone named Sakura. From which family is she?,Ó she asked curiously.  
  
Meiling was referring to the powerful aristocratic families of the Li kingdom. Syaoran adverted this eyes nervously.  
  
ÒNone,Ó he said at last. MeilingÕs eyes widened in shock.  
  
ÒNone?,Ó she repeated, stunned. ÒWhich kingdom is she from then? A princess from Gizelle, Riikara maybe?Ó.  
  
These were kingdoms that were among the Li kingdomÕs allies. ÒNo,Ó Syaoran said firmly.  
  
ÒFrom where, then?,Ó said Meiling in confusion, ÒTazanika?Ó  
  
Syaoran shot her an annoyed expression, then suddenly smirked.  
  
ÒIt must have been destined,Ó Syaoran began, strangely happy for being so annoyed. Meiling quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
ÒDestiny?,Ó she asked, eying him strangely. Syaoran nodded.  
  
ÒDestiny,Ó he repeated, ÒThat you should decide to betray your king and run off into dangerous enemy territory -alone- during the War to make peace with the Kaeran princess.Ó  
  
Meiling was completely lost, and her expression clearly showed this.  
  
ÒOtherwise,Ó Syaoran continued, clearly amused, ÒI would have never had to endanger my life to come here and search for you and,Ó he paused here for dramatic effect, ÒI would have never met the girl I think I may be in love with.Ó  
  
Meiling gasped. ÒNoo,Ó she said in shock.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Syaoran said firmly.  
  
ÒNoo,Ó said Meiling, ÒYou couldnÕt possibly!Ó  
  
ÒItÕs the truth,Ó said Syaoran, pleased. His second cousin was taking this surprisingly well, and her reaction was amusing to him.  
  
ÒYouÕre in love with the Kaeran princess?!,Ó Meiling cried out. SyaoranÕs face fell.  
  
ÒNo, you fool!,Ó Syaoran growled. ÒSheÕs no princess! At least, not yet.Ó   
  
He had added this part to further upset his dear cousin. He enjoyed a good laugh just like everyone else, and, well, Meiling was often the perfect person to deliver it. Though she was strong in combat, beautiful in body, intelligent when it came to diplomacy and above all, courageous, she was, how could one put it . . . a bit thick . . . when it came to matters of the heart.  
  
ÒNot a princess?,Ó Meiling repeated in shock, ÒAnd sheÕs a ... a Kaeran?Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, his face growing seriously.  
  
ÒYouÕre in love with,Ó Meiling said, stuttering, ÒA Kaeran ... c-commoner?!Ó  
  
ÒSheÕs a peasant, yes,Ó Syaoran said calmly, ÒRight here in this camp, actually.Ó  
  
ÒWhat?!Ó, Meiling cried in disbelief. This was all too much for her, her mind overwhelmed.  
  
Syaoran frowned. His heart ached; he needed someone to understand.  
  
ÒThink about it, Meiling,Ó he began, slightly desperate, ÒIf I were a Kaeran peasant, and you met me and grew to love me as you love me now, what would you do?Ó  
  
Meiling stared at him sadly. ÔExactly,Õ Syaoran thought coldly.  
  
ÒYou canÕt love a Kaeran peasant!,Ó Meiling cried out, ÒItÕs just impossible!Ó  
  
ÒIt isnÕt impossible!,Ó Syaoran nearly shouted back at her, ÒItÕs real, Meiling, and itÕs happening to me, right now!Ó  
  
MeilingÕs heart began to soften. It wasnÕt a joke after all; Syaoran appeared to be genuinely distressed and in pain about this. When Syaoran said that he loved someone, he was always serious. It took a great thing to break his cold and practical, or obedient, rather, nature.  
  
ÒItÕs true then?,Ó Meiling whispered, ÒYou truly love a Kaeran peasant girl?Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, the expression on his face confident and cold but his eyes clearly overwhelmed with sadness and desperation.  
  
ÒYou canÕt be with her,Ó Meiling stated calmly, trying to be as practical as she could be for his sake, to help him. She was sad for him, but he needed to hear this now.  
  
ÒAt least not openly,Ó she continued, trying not to allow his sad eyes to meet her own. ÒYouÕll never be able to marry her.Ó  
  
Syaoran said nothing, his eyes revealing his pain.  
  
Meiling felt an ache in her heart. She truly felt bad for him, her heart filled with both sympathy and empathy; she truly did love him.  
  
ÒWhat would you do, Syaoran?,Ó Meiling asked sadly, ÒGive up your right to the throne?Ó  
  
ÒPerhaps,Ó Syaoran answered, ÒIf she proved to be the one IÕve been searching for. Either that or IÕd rise to the throne and then marry her when my word was supreme and no one could stand against me.Ó  
  
ÒHow do you know if she is the right one or not?,Ó Meiling asked. SyaoranÕs eyes grew softer.  
  
ÒI donÕt know,Ó he whispered, ÒI havenÕt known her long enough yet. All I know is that when IÕm with her, I feel . . . I feel as though itÕs right, as though itÕs destined somehow and meant to take place.  
  
ÒShe may not even love me back,Ó Syaoran continued, ÒAnd we may never be together, but I . . . I canÕt give up the chance we have. I just canÕt.Ó  
  
ÒWhat will she do when she finds out that you are the Prince of the Li kingdom?,Ó Meiling asked quietly, calmly. ÒThe Kaeran people hate us.Ó  
  
ÒI know,Ó he whispered. Meiling gasped; he looked as though he were about to cry.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó Meiling said gently, ÒYou should break it off with her as soon as you can. YouÕll only hurt her in the end . . . you do realize that, donÕt you?Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre saying that she could not love me if she knew who I was?,Ó Syaoran said quietly, morosely. ÒI am who I am, with or without my title. She isnÕt like that, she wouldnÕt be so . . . judgmental.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre lying to her, Syaoran,Ó Meiling said, ÒHow can she trust you after she finds out who you are?Ó  
  
Syaoran said nothing.  
  
ÒHas she lost family to the War?,Ó Meiling asked slowly. Syaoran didnÕt answer immediately.  
  
ÒWell?,Ó Meiling inquired. Syaoran sighed.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he whispered. MeilingÕs heart ached for him when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
ÒWho?,Ó she asked. Syaoran looked away from her, then answered.  
  
ÒHer father,Ó he said sadly, ÒAnd her brother.Ó  
  
Meiling took in a deep breath, preparing her words.  
  
ÒImagine, Syaoran,Ó she began, ÒThat someone from a different kingdom invaded the palace and killed your mother, your father, all of your sisters, and myself. All before your very eyes.Ó  
  
Syaoran looked down in shame.  
  
ÒAnd then they took you from your home, capturing you and intending to take you a strange place, a place where the people you hate live. Then imagine meeting a leader of these people. What would you think of him or her?Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes were pleading her to stop.   
  
ÒBut I didnÕt do all of those things,Ó he began desperately, ÒThey are my fatherÕs orders, carried out by his men, his soldiers, not me. I only came here with them to search for you. IÕve never killed anyone. IÕm even helping you to rescue that Kaeran princess in the name of peace, which is what IÕm willing to fight and die for, for the godsÕ sake.Ó  
  
Meiling sighed sadly.   
  
ÒYour title betrays you,Ó she said gravely. ÒThe girl will still not know.Ó  
  
ÒIÕll explain it to her,Ó said Syaoran firmly, ÒYou donÕt understand, Meiling. SheÕs very kind, warm, caring . . . she must also be forgiving.Ó  
  
ÒI may understand, Syaoran,Ó said Meiling calmly, ÒBut it is likely that she will not be able to.  
  
ÒAnd even if she could, and indeed does,Ó she continued, ÒIt would still be forbidden and nearly impossibly for you to be with her. SheÕd have to return with you to the Li kingdom and be with you in secret. ThatÕs no way for love to grow, Syaoran, and itÕs no way to care for the one that you love most. She would be lonely and unhappy, nostalgic for her home while in the home of her enemies.   
  
ÒAnd if she did not return home with you, then you would have to stay here with her, abandoning your family and your destiny to become the next great ruler of our kingdom.Ó Meiling finished with a grave frown, looking at Syaoran intently, waiting patiently for his reaction to her serious, straightforward speech.  
  
Syaoran said nothing. It was clear that he thinking about all of this very carefully.  
  
ÒI have to try,Ó Syaoran finally said, quietly and with sadness, ÒOn both counts, I have to try. I need to make her understand, and I need ... to try to be with her. I tried to tell you this before, Meiling. IÕll never give up so long as I have a chance. This feels right, and it feels right that I should not give up now.Ó  
  
Meiling sighed. ÒI will pray for you then, Syaoran, for the sake of your happiness and well-being. I truly do care about you. Always remember that. Even if she does not love you, I always will.Ó  
  
ÒThank you,Ó said Syaoran sincerely, though without looking at her. His eyes were lost in thought, drowning in sadness. Meiling felt a stab of pain in her heart.  
  
ÒIt seems as though IÕll be praying for two miracles now,Ó she said quietly. Syaoran turned to her, slightly confused.  
  
ÒHow is that?,Ó he asked. Meiling smiled sadly.  
  
ÒFor peace,Ó she said hopefully, ÒAnd now, for the success of forbidden love.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes darkened, and he nodded. He turned away from Meiling, unable to bear her words. How could something that made him feel so alive be forbidden? It was like forbidding the moon to shine at night.  
  
As he turned away, his eyes caught sight of something in the grass on the ground, near a large bush. It looked strangely familiar, and he walked toward it. Meiling saw this and, becoming curious, followed suit to see what it was.  
  
It was a large, dark green bundle, folded neatly on the ground. Syaoran kneeled down on the ground and picked it up in shock.  
  
It was his cloak, the cloak he had given Sakura less than an hour ago. He gasped.  
  
ÒMeiling,Ó he said, stunned, ÒShe heard us talking.Ó  
  
ÒWho?,Ó Meiling asked curiously.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó Syaoran whispered. ÒShe was here. I gave this to her less than an hour ago, and she ... she must have left it here. She was hiding behind that bush; she heard us.Ó  
  
ÒHow much did she hear?,Ó asked Meiling, surprised.  
  
ÒI have no idea,Ó said Syaoran sadly. Worry filled his eyes, and Meiling frowned, watching him with concern.  
  
Syaoran stepped forward and behind the bush, searching the surrounding area. He saw footprints in the dirt on the cold ground, footprints which confirmed his theory. Sakura had indeed been there.  
  
Syaoran looked further, beyond the area immediately behind the bush, the area where Sakura had been hiding. He saw more footprints behind this area, footprints which led not back up to the cave but rather deep into the dense, dark forest.  
  
Syaoran frowned, worried. ÒShe must know, to run like this,Ó he said sadly.  
  
Meiling said nothing, looking over his shoulder. As Syaoran tightly clutched the cloak to his chest, shocked, she spoke.  
  
ÒGo,Ó she said suddenly. ÒShe couldnÕt have gone far. Follow her footprints into the forest, and find her. Tell her what you must, and then . . . ask her to choose.Ó  
  
ÒTo choose?,Ó Syaoran repeated desolately, his eyes bleak. Meiling nodded.  
  
ÒTo choose,Ó she said slowly, ÒBetween you and loyalty to her kingdom, to her past.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded sadly. He held the cloak tightly to his chest, remembering the warm, grateful smile Sakura had given him when he had wrapped it around her shivering body. He remembered the scent of her hair when he had leaned forward and kissed her forehead, remembered the taste of her warm skin.  
  
ÒI will,Ó Syaoran said, then stepped forward toward the dark mass of trees. He turned back to Meiling, giving her one final, meaningful look before he began to run, disappearing into the forest.  
  
Meiling watched him go with tears in her eyes.  
  
ÒGood luck, my darling,Ó she whispered sadly.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Originally, I thought that what has become the next chapter would be part of this chapter, but it turns out that I ended up making this chapter too long. For the sake of frequent updates and all the chapters being around the same length, youÕll all have to wait a little bit longer!  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
By the way, if anyone could think up a catchy summary for this story, IÕd greatly appreciate it! I think the one I have is kind of lame and unattracting. Please please please help me on this! I really, really need help!  
  
In the next chapter: ItÕs pretty obvious what the next chapter is about, so IÕll just give you its name. The Choice. 


	8. The Choice

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Over fifty reviews! Yay! ^_^ I love you all so much! Thank you! No new updates really. Just a note in response to RaymishaÕs comment- nope, this story is not even close to being done!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha and Blozzomz! Thank you again for your support!   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Syaoran ran through the dark, dense mass of trees as quickly as he could, pushing branches sharp with needles out of his way and trying his best to successfully evade the jutting rocks and knarled exposed trees roots that obscured his path. The fact that he could move no faster frustrated him, and he began to shove away branches angrily. His mind was in turmoil.   
  
He had to find Sakura before she made up her mind without him. He had to find her so that he could tell her the truth . . . the whole truth . . . and hopefully, win back a chance at her heart.  
  
His face was bleeding from many small scratches caused by the branches, and he had fallen several times, tripping over sharp rocks and tree roots, and yet, he never ran any slower than what was as fast as possible.  
  
ÔPlease give me a chance to explain, Sakura,Õ SyaoranÕs mind screamed, ÔJust one chance, please, just one . . .Õ  
  
Syaoran followed SakuraÕs footprints deep into the forest, and when they disappeared, he continued in the same general direction, praying that Sakura had fled in a straight line. He found at one point a torn-off shred of dark green fabric, stained with blood. He knew he was going in the right direction, and that he would find her soon. He only hoped that soon would not be too late.  
  
After what had seemed to be an eternity spent in Hell, Syaoran finally reached a clearing. He shoved his way toward it through the thick foliage, slashing away thin braches with his sword.  
  
Then, suddenly, Syaoran heard the sound of a girl crying. His eyes widened, and after a few strong, highly motivated slashes of his sword, he had broken through the forestÕs grasp and was standing in the clearing.  
  
In front of him was a beautiful pond, sheltered by a wall of thick trees. The moon shoned down upon it, and its reflection was clearly visible upon the pondÕs glasslike surface. Syaoran felt a stab of pain in his heart when he saw her.  
  
Just in front of the pond was Sakura, sobbing forcefully with her head in her hands. She was on her knees, and her body was trembling from both her sobs and from the cold. Syaoran longed to gather her in his arms and comfort her, and knowing that he could not twisted the knife that had been stabbed into his heart at the sight of her. Knowing that he was the cause of her pain severed it, his heart, into two bleeding halves.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó Syaoran said numbly. SakuraÕs eyes shot open at the familiar sound of his voice, and though she could not stop crying, she tried her best to cease her sobs and her trembling.  
  
Sakura could not bear to look at him. ÒGo away,Ó she finally whispered helplessly. She heard Syaoran step forward.  
  
ÒSo you know, then?,Ó Syaoran asked shakily, ÒYou know who I am?Ó  
  
Sakura nodded weakly. ÒThe Prince of the Li kingdom,Ó she said morosely, tears falling endlessly from her betrayed green eyes. She could still not believe these words, even though they were being spoken by her own lips.  
  
ÒYes,Ó said Syaoran calmly. Inside of him, everything seemed to be shattering; his heart, his thoughts, his vision. It took him a moment to realize that his vision was not being shattered, but rather blurred by warm tears.  
  
ÒH-How could you?,Ó Sakura choked. ÒHow could you let them kill my father and brother, and so many other innocent people? Are you all heartless? How can you murder so many people and yet have no guilt? HavenÕt you souls?Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned deeply. ÒI did not allow them, and I have never killed anyone. And yes. I have a soul, and a heart, just as you do.Ó  
  
SakuraÕs eyes widened. ÒWhat?Ó, she said in disbelief.  
  
ÒThe soldiers do my fatherÕs bidding,Ó Syaoran said slowly, ÒThey answer to his word over mine. I could not stop them. To even attempt to do so is considered high treason, a crime whose punishment in the Li kingdom is death.Ó  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip as it trembled. ÒSo you . . .Ó  
  
ÒI have never killed anyone, nor have I ever wanted to,Ó Syaoran said. He took a step forward, closer to her. ÒIÕm sorry that I couldnÕt have stopped what happened to your father and your brother. IÕm sorry that I could not stop this War in time.Ó  
  
ÒYou want to stop the War?,Ó Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded, though Sakura was not looking his direction; rather, she was staring down at her hands.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he said firmly. ÒI wish for peace, and I intend to fight for it. I would die for it as well, if it would end this War and save the lives of others . . .Ó  
  
Sakura was shocked. She had no idea what to say. Part of her mind wanted to accuse him of being a liar, but her entire heart told her that his words were genuine and sincere, the unquestionable truth.  
  
ÒThen why are you . . . ,Ó Sakura began with a frown. Syaoran took in a deep breath.  
  
ÒI came here with a group of Lian soldiers intending to search out and find my second cousin, Meiling, who journeyed here alone against my fatherÕs will to meet with the Princess of Kaera, Tomoyo, and talk of peace. She did meet with her, but before they could talk they were ambushed by Lian soldiers who did not know MeilingÕs status as a member of the Li royal family. Meiling escaped, and Tomoyo is still in the hands of Lian soldiers. She believes that Meiling set up the peace meeting intending to ambush and capture her. Meiling showed up today to ask me to order my men to come with her on a mission to rescue the Kaeran Princess in hopes of being able to explain to her what happened and eventually bring about peace between our two kingdoms.Ó   
  
SakuraÕs eyes widened in shock, and she turned around to face Syaoran. Syaoran was taken aback, and suddenly found him drowning in green pools of sadness and doubt.  
  
ÒAre you going to go with her?,Ó Sakura asked sadly. Syaoran nodded, still longing to hold her in his arms.  
  
ÒI am,Ó Syaoran said firmly, ÒItÕs very dangerous to go against my fatherÕs will, but rescuing the Kaeran Princess is the last chance we have at peace. I have to take the risk.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded. ÒSo you are not cruel-hearted, like the other Wolves?Ó  
  
ÒDo cruel hearts love?,Ó Syaoran inquired gently. SakuraÕs eyes widened, and she turned away once again.  
  
ÒSpeaking of which,Ó Sakura began as tears slid down her cheeks, tears she made sure that Syaoran could not see, ÒI hope that we can still be friends. I was shocked and I jumped to conclusions. I knew that you were kind-hearted all along . . . Ò  
  
ÒFriends,Ó Syaoran repeated. A wave of sadness washed over him as Sakura nodded. How could he have expected more from her?  
  
ÒMaybe you can even invite me to your wedding,Ó Sakura said numbly, quietly. SyaoranÕs eyes widened.  
  
ÒMy wedding?,Ó he repeated. Sakura nodded once again.  
  
ÒMeiling is your fiancŽ, ne?,Ó she said slowly, trying her best to mask the sadness in her voice, to hold back the inevitable tears.  
  
ÒOh,Ó Syaoran said, worrying filling him, ÒOh, Sakura, you donÕt understand, she isnÕt my fiancŽ. Well, she is, technically, I mean, she should be . . . Ò  
  
Sakura was listening intently, waiting. Syaoran continued clumsily.  
  
ÒWe were engaged to marry just after I was born,Ó Syaoran finally said. ÒI donÕt love her.Ó  
  
Sakura turned around to face him, her eyes accusing. ÒYou kissed her,Ó she said firmly, her voice melancholy and dejected.  
  
ÒYou saw that?,Ó Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, looking downward.  
  
ÒYouÕre wrong,Ó he said. Sakura looked back up at Syaoran in surprise. ÒShe kissed me. I donÕt . . . I donÕt love her, Sakura.Ó  
  
ÒYou donÕt?,Ó asked Sakura with hope. Syaoran smiled, just barely, and shook his head. He knelt down in front of her.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó he began, taking in a deep breath. ÒIÕm going with Meiling to search for the Kaeran Princess, and IÕm . . . IÕm setting everyone free. All the prisoners.Ó  
  
ÒYou are?,Ó asked Sakura in shock. Syaoran nodded.  
  
ÒI am,Ó Syaoran said. ÒMy father would kill me if he found out, but a group of Kaeran commoners, our prisoners though they may be, wonÕt be noticed. The Lian soldiers in this group are angry at having been ordered by my father to be so violent. They will listen to me now. Many of them wish for peace in the same way that we do. They have families back in the Li kingdom, and theyÕre weary of fighting. TheyÕll help me.Ó  
  
ÒOh,Ó said Sakara, still stunned. ÒSo IÕm . . .Ó  
  
ÒYes,Ó Syaoran said, though sadly. ÒYouÕre free to go, if you please.Ó  
  
Sakura looked at him unsurely. She tried to read his eyes, but she could not tell what emotion it was that clouded them so. Was it sadness, or perhaps, was it . . .  
  
ÒI have nowhere to go,Ó she said at last. Syaoran stared at her nervously.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó he began, meeting her eyes. ÒI want you to come with us, to search for the Kaeran Princess, mainly because . . . I want . . .Ó  
  
ÒYou want what?,Ó asked Sakura curiously. Syaoran blushed, and took another deep breath.  
  
ÒI . . . ,Ó he said shakily, ÒI want you to stay with me.Ó  
  
ÒStay with you?,Ó Sakura repeated slowly. Her heart was beginning to flood with a familiar warmth.  
  
ÒYes,Ó said Syaoran gently, ÒI want you to stay with me. I want us to be . . . together.Ó  
  
Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Her heart was screaming at her to respond, but she wasnÕt sure what to say. Everything that she had recently learned about Syaoran seemed to fade away, and within a few seconds, he was back to being the amber-eyed true wolf she had grown to love.  
  
Òl think I love you, Sakura,Ó Syaoran said cautiously, staring deeply into SakuraÕs eyes. She blushed deeply, then smiled.  
  
ÒCome over here,Ó Sakura said softly. She grabbed SyaoranÕs hand and tugged it forward, leading him over to the edge of the glasslike pond. She leaned over it and smiled at her reflection, as did Syaoran. His reflection appeared next to hers.  
  
ÒSee?,Ó said Sakura warmly. ÒYou and I, weÕre the same, despite . . . well, you know.Ó Syaoran turned to look at her, and smiled gently.  
  
ÒAnd weÕre together,Ó he said, ÒIn the reflection, I mean.Ó  
  
ÒWho says it has to be in the reflection?,Ó Sakura whispered. SyaoranÕs smile deepened, and peace flooded his heart. Sakura leaned forward toward him, returning his smile with a brilliant one of her own.  
  
ÒI donÕt care how wrong or impossible it is,Ó Sakura whispered gently. ÒIÕll stay with you for as long as you want me to.Ó  
  
ÒYou shouldnÕt say that,Ó Syaoran replied with a playful smirk, ÒIÕll keep you forever.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled warmly at him.  
  
ÒGood,Ó she said spiritedly, ÒThen that I means that I get to keep you forever as well.Ó  
  
Syaoran locked his eyes with hers, smiling contently. Silence fell between them.  
  
ÒSakura?,Ó Syaoran whispered. Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
ÒHm?,Ó she replied. Syaoran grinned and leaned closer to her.  
  
ÒLet me kiss you?,Ó he asked tenderly. Sakura said nothing for a minute, staring at him nervously with wide eyes.  
  
Syaoran began to shift uncomfortably.   
  
ÒItÕs alright, I understand if youÐmmph!Ó  
  
Sakura had quickly leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing her lips gently onto SyaoranÕs. After he recovered from the initial shock, Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Sakura managed to slip her arms around SyaoranÕs neck, and he began to caress her tearstained face, eventually tangling his fingers in her soft auburn hair. The gentle kiss ended and began again many times, seeming to last an eternity for the two lovers.  
  
Finally, both of them pulled away and opened their eyes slowly, staring into one anotherÕs eyes with satisfied, elated smiles. Sakura laid her head on SyaoranÕs shoulder, curling up a little bit into his lap. She closed her eyes, feeling warm and content, weightless in his embrace.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around Sakura gently and smiled. While the moment was bliss, he knew that it would soon end. A dangerous journey lay ahead of them, one that he knew would in no way be easy to overcome.  
  
Still, Syaoran felt at peace. As long as he was with the girl he loved, the War seemed unable to reach him.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Fluff! This chapter was pure fluff! =3 I hope that a lot of you like fluff, but if you donÕt, youÕre still in luck. The plot is just beginning to unfold, so there wonÕt be anymore major romantic interludes in the recent future. I thought I just had to write this; itÕll help the rest of the chapters to make sense.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
By the way, if anyone could think up a catchy summary for this story, IÕd greatly appreciate it! I think the one I have is kind of lame and unattracting. Please please please help me on this! I really, really need help! Oh, and special thanks to Azi, who did help! YouÕre an angel. =3  
  
In the next chapter: The search for the Kaeran Princess begins . . . 


	9. The Beginning

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Almost eighty reviews! ^_^ As always, IÕm so happy! Thank you for all of your support! Also, please bear with me in the next couple of chapters. TheyÕre very plot-filled. =3  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you again for your support!   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
Syaoran and Sakura walked hand-in-hand back to the Wolf camp, smiling gently to themselves. The moon bathed the couple in its light, and the Forest itself seemed to be at peace.  
  
SakuraÕs smile deepened, her heart full and warm. Everything seemed to be looking up. She and the other people were being set free. Syaoran was, despite being a Prince of the Li kingdom, still the kindhearted boy she had grown to love, and they had finally kissed that night.  
  
ÔAnd not just once,Õ she thought with a deepening blush. While being held in SyaoranÕs arms, she had felt a sense of peace wash over her. He and Meiling were working to bring this peace to everyone, and, Sakura thought with sudden hope, she was sure that they would succeed in their mission.  
  
However, she also knew that the War was still not over, and that while her hopes, naive and innocent though they may be, should never be given up, she could not be blind to reality. The fight ahead of them was dangerous and difficult.  
  
Sakura frowned upon this thought, squeezing SyaoranÕs hand as though to reassure herself. She knew that if they all had faith, they would make it through the War somehow; they would all find peace.  
  
Feeling SakuraÕs hold on his hand suddenly tighten and release, Syaoran looked over at her in concern. A moment later, she caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled in return, taking in the look of her beautiful, smiling face, her soft red hair and bright green eyes. The colour of the cloak he had given her matched them perfectly, complimented their depth and beauty. He had brought the cloak with him when he had ran through the Forest searching for Sakura, and when he had realized while holding her in his arms that she was once again shivering, he had wrapped it around her trembling body. She now wore it gratefully. SyaoranÕs smile deepened, both for Sakura to see and for himself to use to acknowledge to himself the joy his heart felt.  
  
He had found an angel among his enemies.  
  
The two lovers entered the Wolf camp all too soon, dropping their hands to their respective sides immediately upon seeing Meiling, sitting sleepily in front of the fire upon a roughly cut log. When she heard Syaoran and Sakura push through the trees and bushes immediately in front of the clearing noisily, she had looked up. She frowned when she saw Sakura.  
  
ÒMeiling,Ó Syaoran began, walking toward her. Sakura followed him shyly.  
  
ÒHm?,Ó Meiling said, appearing to be something close to bored. ÒI take it everythingÕs all right now, then?Ó  
  
Sakura blushed. Was she speaking of her?  
  
ÒEverything is fine,Ó Syaoran said. MeilingÕs eyes widened slightly in surprise; rarely did she hear such tenderness in his voice. ÒI have a request to make of you.Ó  
  
ÒYes?,Ó Meiling inquired. SyaoranÕs face slipped back into seriousness.  
  
ÒGather my men in the area over there,Ó he said firmly, gesturing to a large grassy area without any trees, ÒI must speak to them. ItÕs near morning, they ought to be getting up soon anyway.Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Meiling responded with a slight tinge of resentment in her voice. Sakura saw this and frowned; she was not pleased with Syaoran.  
  
ÒSakura and I will go the cave,Ó Syaoran continued. ÒPlease have the men assemble over there as quickly as possible.Ó  
  
Meiling responded with a sharp nod. Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó he said, with a barely noticeable smile, ÒIÕve been waiting to do this for a long time.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled back at him. Finally, everyone in the group of prisoners, her people, would be freed.  
  
The pair walked up the steep mountainside to the cave, once again holding hands, though now for more practical purposes; Syaoran helped to pull her up and across the steep slope. They finally reached the cave as dawn was breaking, drowning them in warm splashes of orange, pink and gold.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. This was the first time she was with Syaoran in the sunlight.  
  
Stepping forward into the mouth of the cave, SakuraÕs warm smile deepened into a loving, almost motherly one. She looked upon her people with tenderness, mothers resting their weary bodies on a hard, cold stone floor within the shadows, their children dirty and always in fear. In a few minutes, all of it would end for them.  
  
Syaoran stood confidently at her side in a stance that revealed his upbringing as a Prince. ÒWake up!,Ó he barked, ÒEveryone! Wake up!Ó  
  
The group began to stir and awaken.   
  
ÒNo need to be so demanding,Ó Sakura said to Syaoran gently. He frowned.  
  
ÒI have to wake them up,Ó he explained, dumbfounded. ÒYou canÕt wake up a crowd of people by whispering.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled, amused, and nodded. At this affirmation, Syaoran continued.  
  
ÒWake up, everyone!,Ó he shouted into the cave, ÒEveryone, wake up . . . please!Ó  
  
Sakura laughed quietly at this.  
  
The people continued to stir, muttering amongst themselves as they awoke. They immediately turned toward their commander in fear, giving Sakura, the meek girl by his side, strange looks.  
  
When everyone appeared to have awakened, Syaoran spoke again.   
  
ÒNow stand,Ó he said firmly, ÒWe have an announcement to make.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled; this would be a truly joyous moment. She waited contentedly in anticipation, watching Syaoran and waiting for him to continue. He looked as though he was about to for a moment, but he then paused and turned his eyes to Sakura.  
  
She blushed, embarrassed. When Syaoran had seen her enthusiasm, the excitement and happiness for her people and friends in her eyes, his heart had softened.  
  
ÒWould you like to do the honours?,Ó he asked gently. Sakura smiled at him, and nodded quickly.  
  
She turned toward the group. All eyes were on her and Syaoran; she bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
ÒEveryone,Ó she said loudly, and yet still warmly, ÒYou have just been set free.Ó  
  
At once everyone began to speak to their neighbor, the group erupting into a chorus of cheerful talk accompanied by jovial, surprised smiles. Sunlight began to pour in through the mouth of the cave, light filling it. The group chattered with joy.  
  
Sakura was as joyous as they were, smiling at this happy scene. She was truly glad for them.   
  
Syaoran turned to her and smiled. He was glad that he could make her smile, make her happy, even if it was indirectly. He then began to speak again.  
  
ÒAttention, everyone,Ó he began loudly. The groupÕs chatter ceased and they all turned to Syaoran, suddenly afraid again. ÒYou will leave immediately by going back the way we came, without delay. Please follow us.Ó  
  
The group waited, excited, though still afraid of Syaoran.  
  
ÒAlso,Ó he added with a warm, barely noticeable smile, ÒWe wish you luck.Ó  
  
With a final glance at his elated angel, Syaoran turned and began to walk out of the cave, leading Sakura by talking her hand in his. They led the group down the mountainside and back to the beginning- or the end, rather- of their previous path through the Forest.  
  
ÒI apologize for this,Ó Syaoran said to the group in front of the path, giving them final instructions. ÒMy father is in no way a kind ruler, and to do this is to go against him. IÕm pleased to say, however, that I know longer care.  
  
ÒGo this way, back down this path. Return to your homes and families,Ó he continued. With a final slight smile, Syaoran spoke.  
  
ÒGoodbye,Ó he said. At this, everyone turned and began to walk quickly back down the path ahead of them, a crude, makeshift path through the Forest. They walked quickly out of fear that Syaoran, still a cruel Wolf to them, would change his conniving mind.  
  
Sakura waved to their backs; a few small, naive children waved back to her. She smiled.  
  
ÒThat was truly wonderful,Ó she said softly, turning to Syaoran with a smile. ÒIÕm so glad that . . . Ó   
  
The warmth and tenderness in her voice was impossible to miss. Syaoran smiled back at her.  
  
ÒIÕm glad as well,Ó Syaoran replied, interrupting her. At this, SakuraÕs smile deepened.   
  
He was as happy as she was, nearly, deep inside. ÒI have been wanting to set them free for a long time now.Ó  
  
ÒEven before you met me?,Ó Sakura asked softly. Syaoran turned to her, and did not say anything for a moment.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he said finally. Sakura smiled, and comfortable silence fell between them.  
  
ÒWe should go back now,Ó Syaoran said, breaking the silence. ÒMeiling has probably assembled the men by now. I need to talk with them about what is it happening.Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Sakura said. Syaoran nodded, his face wearing its familiar mask of seriousness and coldness once again. The mask of a Prince, born and raised.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó he said. Together, they returned to the clearing where Meiling was assembling all of the Lian soldiers.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . .  
ÒYou await your Prince,Ó Meiling barked in Lian at the sleepy soldiers, ÒStand alert and ready!Ó  
  
The soldiers did so clumsily, and she sighed in frustration. Where was Syaoran? She knew he and his Kaeran peasant girl had gone to the cave to release the prisoners, but should it really be taking this long?  
  
She frowned to herself. She was taking out her frustrations on the soldiers, and she knew it. She knew that she was jealous and thus hostile. Seeing Syaoran and that girl holding hands had been the last straw for her, because it had confirmed reality.  
  
Meiling sighed. Still, she loved Syaoran, and it was her duty as his fiancŽ, though they would never marry, and as his friend to comfort him and to support him. If that meant to give him hope, she gave him hope; if it meant to be realistic, she told him what he had to know bluntly. And if that meant to cry alone and to spend her idle time sulking, thinking about her love for him, to mentally scream and tear apart her aching heart every time she saw the new pair of lovers together, so be it, so help her the gods. She would be a good friend and a good lover, even if she was an unrequited one, if it killed her.  
  
Meiling sighed again, mournfully, as she saw Syaoran and Sakura walking toward her. She put on a false smile. She would be happy for him, always. If that girl could made him happy and she could not, then so be it. Anything for SyaoranÕs happiness; any sacrifice was worth it. Any and every false smile.  
  
Perhaps she would find someone of her very own someday, someone as true and noble as he was.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she called out when the pair was near, ÒThey are ready.Ó  
  
He nodded, parting from Sakura to go and talk with the group of Lian soldiers. He climbed onto and stood on top of a large, jutting boulder to do so. Sakura stood off to the side with Meiling unsurely. Every once in awhile the ruby-eyed, sable-haired girl would glance at her out of the corner of her eye. Sakura returned her looks nervously, with a shy, faltering smile.  
  
ÒMen,Ó Syaoran began strongly, ÒI have set the prisoners free.Ó  
  
At this, the Lian soldiers gasped and began to talk angrily amongst themselves, outraged. Syaoran growled to himself in frustration.  
  
ÒQuiet!,Ó he barked. ÒA Kaeran princess has been captured by our men. I, for one, am sick of this damned, pointless War, and I will it to end. For this reason myself and Lady Meiling have decided to go on a mission to rescue her. Understand this: she is our last hope for peace.Ó Syaoran paused here.   
  
ÒWe must go now to rescue her if we ever hope for this war to end.Ó  
  
The Lian soldiers began to talk amongst themselves again, digesting and discussing this.  
  
ÒIf you are with me,Ó continued Syaoran, ÒThen stay, and follow myself and Meiling on our quest. If you are not, then leave now.Ó  
  
Many of the Lian soldiers, clearly angry, left immediately. Sakura watched them go with wide eyes. Meiling saw this and turned to her with a knowing smile.  
  
ÒSome of the soldiers are loyal to Syaoran,Ó she explained, ÒAnd some to his father, would never go so low as to sink to the level of a weak Kaeran and beg for peace.Ó  
  
Sakura appeared offended at this, and Meiling raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
ÒI apologize; I meant no offense,Ó she said.  
  
ÒItÕs alright,Ó said Sakura with a nervous smile. Meiling nodded and continued.  
  
ÒThis situation is unique to this group of soldiers. Syaoran and I are lucky; most Lian soldiers are loyal to the king no matter what. WeÕre lucky because we need a group of soldiers to help us to fight and to win against . . . well . . . our own men, so that we can rescue the Kaeran Princess, Tomoyo. These men wonÕt simply turn her over to us; theyÕll see us as traitors if we ask for such a thing, to have the Princess of Kaera so that we can go against the kingÕs wishes and pursue peace. Many of them would sooner die than go against him.  
  
ÒWeÕre lucky that Syaoran has somehow managed to gain many of the soldiersÕ trust, and weÕre also lucky that many of them are as sick as we all are of this damned War. They want to return to their homes and families just as much as we all do.Ó  
  
ÒYou want to go back to the Li kingdom?,Ó Sakura asked curiously. Images of a dark, forbidding kingdom of ice and blackness filled her mind, and she wondered why anyone would wish to live in such a place. Clearly, she had gotten the wrong impression of the infamous Li kingdom as a young girl.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Meiling said fondly, ÒItÕs my home. I didnÕt come here on a vacation, you know.Ó  
  
Sakura tilted her head in curiosity. ÒWho is SyaoranÕs father?,Ó she inquired. ÒI donÕt know anything about him other than that heÕs the king of the Li kingdom and that heÕs cruel-hearted.Ó  
  
ÒMy my, youÕre just full of questions, arenÕt you?,Ó Meiling said with a smirk. Sakura frowned, annoyed. Meiling laughed to herself before answering her question.  
  
ÒThatÕs all you need to know about him,Ó Meiling replied. ÒHeÕs cruel and has limitless power in our kingdom, and power over here as well, through force and military presence.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded patiently. Meiling thought for a moment to see if there was anything else she had forgotten to mention.  
  
ÒSyaoran is his only son,Ó she added. ÒJust one. Four daughters, but only one son. Just Syaoran.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded again, listening. Meiling continued, comfortable in her role as all-knowing educator. ÒI stress that because it angers the king. He wishes that he could have had more than one son, because then maybe heÕd have a better selection to choose from for the role of future king. You see,Ó Meiling said this next part with a twinkle of amusement in her ruby eyes, ÒEven though you sometimes wouldnÕt know it, Syaoran is very rebellious for a Prince of the Li kingdom.Ó  
  
Syaoran was commanding his small army animatedly from his perch on the large boulder. Meiling laughed nervously.  
  
ÒWell, now you would know it,Ó she said with a short laugh. ÒHeÕs disobedient, you see. Not a good son at all.Ó  
  
ÒIÕm so glad,Ó Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran continued explaining their plan to the Lian soldiers who remained, those loyal to him.  
  
ÒWe will follow Meiling, who will lead us to the area where she last saw the Kaeran Princess and her captors,Ó he explained to them, the look on his face grave.   
  
ÒFrom there we will search for them. Upon finding them, you will fight, and Meiling and I will search for the Kaeran Princess among them. You will be given more instructions when the time comes.Ó Syaoran paused at this point, surveying the group.  
  
ÒWe will move out shortly,Ó he ended. At this, all the soldiers, who had been standing at attention, bowed deeply to him. Sakura watched this in awe.  
  
Syaoran climbed down from his perch on the jutting boulder and walked over to Meiling and Sakura, his eyes grave and serious.  
  
ÒMeiling,Ó he began coldly. She nodded sharply with a quick smirk.  
  
ÒI know where I last saw Tomoyo,Ó she said confidently, ÒIÕll lead us to the place, whenever youÕre ready.Ó  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Syaoran said. He turned to Sakura, and his eyes softened.  
  
ÒAre you ready for this, Sakura?,Ó he asked gently. Sakura nodded, firm in her resolve to help everyone in any way she could in their fight for peace.  
  
ÒLetÕs go, then,Ó Syaoran said. He smiled at Sakura warmly, reassuring her. She smiled back nervously.  
  
Meiling frowned at this. ÒYes,Ó she said slowly, ÒLetÕs go.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, turning to her, as did Sakura. Her heart was beating fast; their journey was finally beginning.  
  
ÒTo the East,Ó Meiling said simply, turning her gaze to the beautiful sunrise.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Well, this chapter was sort of a . . . I donÕt know what to call it ... plot-happy chapter. ^^ Nothing exciting really happened in this chapter because itÕs setting up for the excitement that will happen later!  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
In the next chapter: The rescue of the Kaeran Princess . . . 


	10. The Plan

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Eighty-eight reviews! ^_^ *dances* As always, IÕm so happy! Thank you for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter. IÕm going for suspense! Everything is leading up to the daring, exciting rescue! =3  
  
Oh, and to Eclipse - just pretend that the women and children freed ate Forest berries and were safe until they reached a village where they were helped and lived well from then on, or something like that. ^^;  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you again for your support!   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
ÒTo the East?,Ó asked Sakura curiously. Meiling nodded, her ruby eyes reflecting the bright sunlight.  
  
ÒI last saw the Kaeran Princess, Tomoyo, to the East,Ó she explained, ÒIn a Kaeran village the Lian soldiers called Neona.Ó  
  
Sakura blinked, dumbfounded; why had she never heard of that village before? Her mind recalled a map of the Kaeran kingdom, a map that she had seen many, many times before, especially while in school. She could remember no village to the East named Neona.  
  
Then, suddenly, Sakura remembered, and she smiled cheerfully.  
  
ÒOhh,Ó she said knowingly, ÒYou must mean the village of Pheona!Ó  
  
Meiling blinked in surprise, then frowned in annoyance at this. Syaoran saw his second cousinÕs reaction and laughed shortly, earning himself a warning glare from her.  
  
Sakura laughed to herself, watching the two of them. It was obvious that they were good friends; they were able to joke with one another so easily.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Meiling said, turning from glaring at an amused Syaoran to speak with Sakura, ÒThatÕs exactly what I meant.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded. ÒYouÕre right, though. As far as I can remember, Pheona is to the East.Ó  
  
ÒOf course IÕm right about that,Ó Meiling muttered, ÒI know in which direction the sunrises. I know that it was in the East!Ó  
  
Syaoran heard her and chuckled, as did Sakura, who was smiling inside. Her heart seemed to warm when he laughed.  
  
ÒAnyway,Ó Meiling said loudly, giving both of them glares, ÒWe should leave now. We have no time to waste.Ó  
  
ÒYes,Ó Syaoran agreed, a serious frown returning to handsome face. ÒYouÕre right. IÕll assemble the men; Meiling, stay with Sakura. IÕll return in a few minutes, and then you can lead us to this Kaeran village, Pheona.Ó  
  
Meiling nodded, and Syaoran nodded back quickly, glancing at Sakura before he left hurriedly. He returned shortly with the group of loyal Lian soldiers walking behind him.  
  
He rejoined his second cousin and Sakura, who stood unsurely next to her, nervous around the brave and ever-confident Meiling.  
  
ÒLead the way,Ó he said to her, Meiling, who nodded sharply in response.  
  
ÒLetÕs go, then,Ó she said with a casual smirk, ÒItÕs this way.Ó  
  
Meiling began to walk to the East, toward the Forest, and the group left their abandoned campsite, the cave empty and the embers of the fire still hot.  
  
The group entered the Forest with Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura at the front of it, leading the men. Meiling led them through the Forest for several hours. At no point did they tread upon any sort of path; they walked through thick brush, stepping carefully over sharp rocks and jutting tree branches, all under the eyes of the cold sun. Sakura began to grow tired, her feet aching. Syaoran saw this, gazing upon her tenderly.  
  
ÒMeiling,Ó he said with concern, ÒSakura is getting exhausted, and quite frankly, I am as well. Please slow down.Ó  
  
Meiling looked back at the pair and raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. ÒWe have no time to waste, remember? And besides . . . since when do you ever get tired?Ó  
  
Syaoran shot Meiling a firm, authoritative look, and she inwardly sighed.   
  
ÒFine,Ó she said, ÒIÕll slow down.Ó  
  
ÒIs it much farther?,Ó Syaoran asked, watching Sakura pant out of the corner of his eye. ÒHow much more time will it take for us to get there?Ó  
  
Meiling shook her head, tossing her long sable hair.  
  
ÒWeÕre nearly there,Ó she said simply, ÒOnly about, oh, IÕd say . . . a good half an hour more. Not long at all.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, and Meiling began to walk again, only slightly slower. A few minutes later, Sakura showed no sign of being any less pushed or exhausted. He frowned, worried for her.  
  
Then, suddenly, a loving idea struck him. In one swift motion, he picked up Sakura with his strong arms, carrying her as he walked. She yelped in surprise, then smiled warmly at Syaoran, who smiled back.   
  
A moment later, she laid her head against SyaoranÕs chest, slowly closing her eyes. She felt warm and peaceful; loved. He looked down at her and smiled; she wasnÕt heavy in the least.  
  
Within just a few moments, lulled by the rhythm of SyaoranÕs steps, Sakura had fallen asleep. She had not gotten much sleep the night before at all. Careful not to awaken her, Syaoran continued to walk, his warm smile fading as they pressed onward but instantaneously reappearing whenever he looked down at the slumbering angel in his arms.  
  
Meiling saw all of this. With a frown, she began to walk faster.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . .  
  
Less than an hour later, the group reached the former village of Pheona. Syaoran stood calmly at MeilingÕs side, looking around. Startled by the sudden stop of the calming rhythm of SyaoranÕs steps, Sakura began to awaken, opening her eyes slowly. Wordlessly, he lowered her feet to the ground, allowing her to stand.  
  
When Sakura caught sight of her surroundings, her sleepy eyes widened in shock.  
  
All around them were burning homes, some already reduced to mere piles of black ashes. Dead bodies of men and women, even children, scattered the area. Sakura cringed and stepped back.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó Syaoran said quietly to Meiling, ÒThis is the right village. TheyÕve been here.Ó  
  
Meiling nodded affirmingly, then frowned. ÒTrue,Ó she said, ÒBut I have no idea where they went from here.Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned as well. ÒWeÕll have to take our chances. We have no choice but to continue to search for the Kaeran Princess, even if we have to do so blindly. For the sake of peace, we must find her.Ó  
  
After recovering from the shock of seeing yet another destroyed village, Sakura began to think. The map of the Kaeran kingdom reappeared in her mind, and she began to ponder MeilingÕs question; where would the Lian soldiers have most likely gone from this point?  
  
There was only one major city near Pheona. Sakura nodded to herself, affirming her theory; if they went anywhere less back to the Li kingdom, they would have gone there.  
  
ÒNaetala,Ó Sakura spoke out loud. Syaoran and Meiling turned to her, surprised.  
  
ÒWhatÕs that?,Ó Syaoran inquired. Sakura blushed shyly.  
  
ÒItÕs our capital city,Ó she explained nervously, ÒIf the Lian soldiers were going anywhere, less back to the Li kingdom, they would have gone there. ItÕs the closest major city to here, Pheona, just half a dayÕs walk away.Ó  
  
MeilingÕs eyes widened in surprise, and then, she smiled. Syaoran studied her in awe, impressed.  
  
ÒWhat do you know?,Ó Meiling said casually to the boy standing next to her, ÒAmazingly, sheÕs actually useful! And here I thought she was only along for the . . .Ó  
  
ÒMeiling,Ó Syaoran growled, irritated. Meiling laughed nervously.  
  
ÒIt sounds like a good plan to me,Ó Syaoran said, looking to Meiling for support. She nodded hesitantly, reluctantly agreeing with Sakura.  
  
ÒWeÕll go the Naetala, then,Ó Syaoran confirmed. He spoke to Sakura gently.  
  
ÒDo you know where this city is?,Ó he asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
ÒIÕve never traveled from Pheona to Naetala before,Ó she explained, ÒBut I remember from studying maps that itÕs directly North of here.Ó  
  
ÒWeÕre relying on a peasant girlÕs memory?!,Ó said Meiling, clearly shocked. Syaoran rolled his eyes, turning to her.  
  
ÒThis is her home, remember?,Ó he said. ÒWe can trust her to be correct.Ó  
  
Meiling frowned, but said nothing more.  
  
ÒWeÕll head to the North, then,Ó he said firmly. ÒWe leave immediately.Ó  
  
Syaoran turned back to the group of loyal Lian soldiers, addressing them with authority and strength, with confidence.  
  
ÒMen!,Ó he shouted, ÒWe will now go to the North, to a Kaeran city called Naetala. Follow me! Now, letÕs move out!Ó  
  
The men, who had all been standing at attention, all nodded and bowed deeply simultaneously. Sakura blinked in awe, stunned at such unquestioning obedience and such obvious discipline.  
  
ÒHeÕs a natural, ne?,Ó Meiling said quietly, with a playful smirk, to Sakura. She nodded slowly, still watching Syaoran in awe, impressed.  
  
Syaoran reached into his bag and pulled out a compass. He found North and stepped forward in its direction, gesturing to Meiling and Sakura to follow him.   
  
They approached him, standing at his sides, and followed him when he began to walk forward to the North, toward the Forest. The group of loyal Lian soldiers, of course, followed the three.  
  
They traveled through the untamed Forest for several hours without much cheerful chatter. Sakura, now well-rested, walked on her own, soon becoming discouraged. The mood of everyone had darkened.  
  
Sakura had not fully grasped the fact that they were marching into a battle. There would be fighting, and with it, there would be casualties; many of these soldiers would lose their lives.  
  
They were walking straight into the heart of danger itself.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . .  
  
It was just before twilight when they reached the city of Naetala. Under SyaoranÕs command, the group hid themselves in the Forest that surrounded the city, waiting for confirmation that the Kaeran princess was indeed there with her captors before attacking it.  
  
Sakura noticed with a deep frown that few of the lights in the city were on. The city was dark. Worry filled her; this was not usually the case. Something was very wrong.  
  
Syaoran had sent two of his men into the city to see if there was indeed a Lian military presence there. They would not appear suspicious, because they too were Lian soldiers. If the Kaeran Princess and her captors were indeed in Naetala, they would attack immediately, before the other Lian soldiers moved on to a new location. The group waited quietly and solemnly for the return of the two men, nervous and afraid. No one truly wished for a battle.  
  
The two men returned in haste, reporting to Syaoran. Both approached him quickly, panting and bowing deeply.  
  
ÒSir,Ó one said, raising his body, ÒThere is a large group of Lian soldiers occupying the city. They have burned and looted buildings, and have killed many civilians. They are finished here, and we assume that they are merely staying the night to rest. They are camped out in front of a large, white marble building in the center of the city.Ó  
  
ÒDo we have enough men to take them out?,Ó Syaoran asked the man gravely. He nodded.   
  
ÒIt would be a close battle, but yes, Sir, we do,Ó he said. ÒThey are poorly trained soldiers, commoners who were drafted.Ó  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Syaoran said coldly. The two men bowed deeply, then raised themselves and hurried back into the group of loyal Lian soldiers, awaiting their orders.  
  
He thought for a while on this, his eyes serious and cold.   
  
Meiling stood confidently to the side of the group of loyal Lian soldiers, calmly awaiting his command, and Sakura stood next to her hesitantly, unsure of what to do.  
  
Finally, Syaoran spoke.   
  
ÒEveryone,Ó he began, locking his eyes with both MeilingÕs and SakuraÕs before scanning them across the group of loyal Lian soldiers, ÒWe will attack the captors of the Kaeran Princess. They are camped in the center of the city in front of a large, white marble building.Ó  
  
Sakura blinked, surprised, at this. Why did that description sound so familiar?  
  
ÒYou will engage them in battle,Ó Syaoran commanded his men, ÒAnd distract them as Meiling and I search the city for the Kaeran Princess. We will begin our search in their camp, where she is most likely being held.Ó  
  
One of the two men from before, the two men who had been sent to investigate the city, stepped forward nervously. He bowed deeply, then spoke.  
  
ÒSir,Ó he began, his voice trembling in fear, ÒWe have already searched their camp for the Princess disguised as one of them, err, ourselves, Sir. We found nothing, no sign of her.Ó He stepped back into the group nervously.  
  
ÒWhat?!,Ó Syaoran growled. This complicated things. A thousand thoughts began to flood his mind, and he pushed them away, frustrated. It was too late to stop now.  
  
ÒNo matter,Ó Syaoran said, irritated. ÒIn any case, you will fight while Meiling and I search the city for the Kaeran Princess. When we do find her, we will take her to a safe location and speak with her about a peace treaty.  
  
ÒI will not come back for you,Ó he continued. ÒAfter the battle, you are free to go. Return to your homes and families, as I have promised you in exchange for your help and loyalty.Ó  
  
The Lian soldiers nodded and shouted, ÒYes, Sir!,Ó in unison. Syaoran turned away from them and toward Meiling and Sakura, approaching them. Meiling was the first to speak.  
  
ÒIf she isnÕt being held in their camp,Ó Meiling said worriedly, ÒThen where is she being held? Do you have any idea how long it would take to blindly search an entire city?Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, acknowledging her words. He was deeply lost in his thoughts, worried and frustrated. Where would she be being kept prisoner, if not in their camp?  
  
Sakura concentrated, thinking hard as well. Where would Lian soldiers keep a Kaeran Princess prisoner?  
  
The words Òlarge, white marble buildingÓ rang in her mind again, and then suddenly, it came to her. Yes, that had to be it!  
  
ÒThe Naetala Palace Court Building!,Ó Sakura exclaimed out loud. Syaoran and Meiling both turned to her in surprise.  
  
ÒThe what?,Ó said Meiling, clearly not amused. Sakura explained herself excitedly.  
  
ÒThe Naetala Palace Court Building!,Ó she repeated, clearly excited about her idea. ÒThereÕs a Palace Court Building in every major city. TheyÕre the buildings where royalty stays when itÕs in town, and where really important trials are held, trials that the king judges. I heard once that in the beginning of the War, when the Wolves took over the city of Ryaeka, they first captured and held its Palace Court Building!   
ÒItÕs always big and expensive-looking, so it looks important, and thatÕs why they always like to capture it first. ItÕs always located in the center of a city, because a cityÕs Palace Court Building is the heart of the city, and therefore itÕs always built . . . in the heart of the city! I thought of it when you mentioned it before . . . that big white marble building in the center of the city that the Lian soldiers have camped out in front of . . . thatÕs it! ThatÕs the Naetala Palace Court Building! And IÕm sure thatÕs where theyÕre keeping the Princess!,Ó Sakura exclaimed, suddenly out of breath.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
ÒIf youÕre sure,Ó said Syaoran. Sakura nodded animatedly, and Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
ÒItÕs confirmed, then,Ó Syaoran said seriously. ÒWeÕll begin by searching the Naetala Palace Court Building. Meiling and I will slip through the camp unnoticed somehow and then search for the Princess inside. Sakura, you will stay here. IÕll assign one of my most trusted men to be your bodyguard until I return. I would stay with you myself, only Meiling will need my help to get through the camp and into the building to rescue her, the Princess I mean . . .Ó  
  
ÒNo!,Ó Sakura suddenly exclaimed. SyaoranÕs eyes widened in surprise.  
  
ÒWhat?,Ó he said. Sakura blushed, embarrassed, but stood firm in her resolve.  
  
ÒIÕm coming with you!,Ó she said. ÒI want peace just as badly as you all do, and I want to help fight for it, just like you all are! Let me help you!Ó  
  
Syaoran eyed her nervously, very uncertain.  
  
ÒPlease,Ó Sakura said pleadingly. Syaoran sighed.  
  
ÒAlright, fine,Ó he said, sighing with a frown. ÒYou can come with us, Meiling and I, on our mission to sneak through the camp of the Lian soldiers, to enter the building and to find and rescue the Kaeran Princess.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled. She was scared inside, very scared, but this was what she wanted. She wanted, and needed, to help; to be a soldier in the fight for peace.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said gently. SyaoranÕs eyes remained serious and cold.  
  
ÒIÕm only letting you come with us because that way I can better protect you, personally and on my own,Ó he said. Sakura nodded gratefully.  
  
ÒWell, then,Ó said Meiling, who had been listening quietly. She drew her sword quickly and easily, smirking.   
  
ÒLetÕs go rescue her already!Ó  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both nodded quickly, turned toward one another at the same time to show each the worry and fear they both felt by gazing into one anotherÕs eyes.   
  
Great danger was ahead of them.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Another plot-happy chapter. ^^ The next chapter is when something exciting happens, something that this chapter and the previous one have been leading up to! And after that apex, thereÕs another twist, and then another . . . and in a few chapters, IÕm planning some major fluff . . . =3 IÕm so happy that people like my story.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
In the next chapter: Excitement! Or so I have planned. And also, we meet . . . well, you can guess that. =3 


	11. Angelic Warrior

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Over one hundred reviews! *_* This is so exciting! Thank you thank you thank you! ^___^ IÕm so happy that so many of you like my story! I hope that all of you continue to enjoy reading it! ^^  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
ÒIÕm scared, Syaoran,Ó Sakura whispered loudly, pushing a thin branch out of her way. Moonlight illuminated the fear in her wide green eyes.   
  
ÒItÕs only just sinking in now,Ó she continued, ÒHow dangerous this really is.Ó Her voice was timid and unsure.  
  
ÒItÕs not too late to turn back now, you know,Ó said Meiling, turning around to glance at Sakura briefly. The three were walking through the dark Forest bordering the city of Naetala, and were rapidly approaching it.  
  
Syaoran saw his second cousinÕs eyes flash with annoyance at SakuraÕs uncertainty. He turned to Sakura with tenderness.   
  
ÒSheÕs right, itÕs not too late if you donÕt want to do this. We can handle this ourselves. Really, it would be all right if you . . .Ó  
  
ÒNo,Ó Sakura said quickly, ÒNo, I want to do this. I need to help. IÕm just . . . IÕm just scared.Ó  
  
Meiling sighed, and Syaoran shot her a dangerous glare. He then turned once again to Sakura.  
  
ÒYou donÕt need to be,Ó he said calmly. ÒMeiling and I will protect you. We wonÕt put you directly in danger.  
  
ÒYouÕll be fine,Ó Syaoran continued reassuringly, ÒI promise you that.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled a little, though still nervous.   
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said softly. Syaoran nodded back, the look in his eyes filled with warmth and caring. He fell back to SakuraÕs position behind them and put his right arm firmly around her shoulders in a comforting, reassuring kind of half-hug. She smiled to herself, suddenly feeling braver.  
  
Meiling saw this, her ruby eyes flashing with jealousy. She frowned.  
  
ÒI donÕt know if sheÕs ready for this, Syaoran,Ó she said seriously, eying Sakura with distaste. ÒSheÕs never been on a mission before.Ó  
  
ÒWe were both scared on our first missions, Meiling,Ó Syaoran said calmly. Meiling narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
ÒThis is no simple training mission,Ó she continued firmly. ÒThis is dangerous. This is traitorous, for the godsÕ sake, no matter how right we know it is. WeÕre stealing a Kaeran Princess from the hands of own men. If your Father were to find out . . .Ó  
  
ÒHe wonÕt,Ó said Syaoran with grave confidence. ÒHe never will. And Sakura will be fine. WeÕll protect her.Ó   
  
As he said this, Syaoran tightened and released his grip on SakuraÕs shoulders, squeezing them as though to confirming his own words. She nodded in MeilingÕs direction, backing him up.  
  
Meiling raised an eyebrow. ÒOf course we will,Ó she said.  
  
Syaoran slid his arm off of SakuraÕs shoulders, much to her disappoint, to push another branch out of her way. Meiling turned away from them.  
  
Ò. . . sheÕll definitely -need- our protection,Ó she finished sarcastically. Syaoran heard this and glared at her. Sakura blushed, looking downward and to the side lamely; she was right.  
  
Meiling pushed aside a large branch that was blocking her path, and moonlight suddenly flooded into the dark, gloomy Forest. In front of her were not trees, but rather homes and buildings, many of them reduced to piles of black ashes.  
  
Syaoran stopped next to Meiling, Sakura behind him. He looked at the quiet city, deserted except for its attackers and their fair prisoner. Sakura studied at his profile, his handsome lit by the bright moonlight; his lips were curved downward into a frown, and his amber eyes were serious and cold, the eyes of a warrior.  
  
ÒThank the gods for the moon,Ó he whispered to himself, ÒWe can see everything.Ó  
  
Peering beyond him, Sakura looked at the shadowy remains of the city, masked by the night. It was true; she could make out everything fairly well.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó Meiling whispered, her eyes mirroring SyaoranÕs. She tightened her grip on her sword, shooting Sakura a glance before turning toward the moonlight.  
  
Sakura blinked, trying to interpret her look. It was not kind, but not cruel either. It appeared to be a silent warning, something that she decided to translate as Òwatch out and be careful; this is real, and dangerousÓ.  
  
Syaoran then turned to glance at Sakura as well, giving her a similar look, only slightly warmer. She could see concern in his eyes, concern sourced from love.   
  
Sakura blinked, suddenly surprised. She had never realized how similar the two were.  
  
Syaoran said nothing, merely giving her a firm nod, a nod that showed Sakura that he believed in her and that he would protect her no matter what. She had little to fear as long as she was with him.  
  
With a final glance, he turned and followed Meiling as she stepped into the moonlight.   
  
Her expression growing serious, Sakura gathered all of her strength and courage, and slowly, the fear within her deep green eyes began to disappear.  
  
She was doing this in the name of peace, to protect her kingdom and its people. She had to be strong.  
  
She followed Syaoran and Meiling, stepping changed into the bright moonlight.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . .  
Sakura followed the dark silhouettes of Syaoran and Meiling as they headed quietly for the center of the city, ducking behind buildings and walking through dark alleyways whenever possible as to not be noticed. They saw no Lian soldiers, but could take no chances. They needed the least amount of confrontation possible if they were to succeed in rescuing the Kaeran Princess.  
  
Sakura gulped, attempting to swallow her fear. Syaoran and Meiling were very inconspicuous, cunning and silent. They were experienced, and knew exactly what they were doing. Sakura was nervous and afraid, though courageous. She had never done this before, and was not entirely sure how to go about it the right away.  
  
Mirroring Syaoran and Meiling as much as possible, Sakura followed them closely, pushing aside her fears.  
  
They reached the center of the city all too quickly, at least in SakuraÕs eyes. Crouching behind a half-destroyed building, Meiling and Sakura waited while Syaoran surveyed the city square.  
  
ÒI see the large, white marble building,Ó Syaoran said, still looking in the direction of the city square, ÒIs that the Naetala Palace Court Building?Ó  
  
Sakura nodded. ÒThatÕs it,Ó she said. Syaoran nodded back, though mostly to himself, not looking in her direction.  
  
ÒTheir camp is directly in front of it. IÕm guessing that its entrance is guarded, but not heavily. They arenÕt expecting this in the least.Ó  
  
ÒSo what do we do?,Ó said Meiling. Her ruby eyes flashed in the moonlight, as did her sharp, polished silver sword.  
  
ÒFrom what I can see,Ó Syaoran said, ÒThe best way in is to run along the outside of the Wolf camp, avoiding it, and then go in through the main entrance. I donÕt know any other way. Sakura?Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt either,Ó said Sakura with a frown. Syaoran nodded.  
  
ÒThrough the main entrance, then. WeÕll get past the few guards that are no doubt guarding it and go in, then find the Kaeran Princess and get out as quickly as possible. If we can find an alternative exit, weÕll take it, but otherwise weÕll have to take our chances but going back through the main entrance.Ó  
  
ÒUnderstood,Ó said Meiling. She tightened her grip on her sword.  
  
ÒAlright,Ó said Syaoran firmly. He turned toward Sakura.  
  
ÒAre you ready?,Ó he said. Sakura nodded quickly, confident.  
  
ÒNow more than ever,Ó she said. Syaoran smirked, impressed; he hadnÕt known sheÕd had this in her. An angelic warrior; she was truly amazing.  
  
ÒGood,Ó said Syaoran. His amber eyes flashed with excitement; he had been raised for this. He was a wolf through and through, a true warrior. He fought for the right reasons, with passion and not hate; he was empowered, not cruel.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó he said. He stood quickly from his kneeling position, drawing his sword. Meiling snapped to her feet, her sword glinting in the moonlight. Sakura stood as well, firmly. With a nod from Syaoran, the three followed him into the center of the city.  
  
As she followed Meiling closely, who was just behind Syaoran, Sakura quickly surveyed her surroundings. They were rapidly approaching a camp, lit with several fires that billowed dark smoke into the midnight air. Tents scattered the area directly in front of a large, white marble building, foreboding in the darkness of the night: the Naetala Palace Court building.   
  
Syaoran led Meiling and Sakura around the Lian soldiersÕ camp, avoiding it as much as possible. It appeared quiet; most of the Lian soldiers were probably asleep.  
  
Finally, they reached the white marble steps, crouching behind the side of them, in the darkness. Sakura was panting; they had ran quickly past the Lian soldiersÕ camp, and had luckily went unnoticed.  
  
Syaoran turned to Meiling and Sakura, his eyes grave.  
  
ÒMeiling,Ó he said. Her ruby eyes flashed with attention. ÒProtect Sakura. YouÕre faster than I am, and youÕll be able to get in quickly. If necessary, let me hold off the guards while the two of you slip inside. Find the Kaeran Princess as quickly as you can; IÕll back you up.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó he continued, ÒFollow Meiling closely, and try to avoid all of the soldiers. Let us handle them. Just try to think where the Kaeran Princess is most likely being held, and lead Meiling there. If you donÕt know, just search.  
  
ÒAnd both of you,Ó he said seriously, ÒBe very careful. Watch yourselves and each other.Ó  
  
ÒYes,Ó Meiling replied quickly, her voice quiet and yet still firm and confident, ÒWe will.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded in response, then turned to Sakura. She nodded to him.  
  
ÒWe will,Ó she said firmly. He quickly nodded back in return. SakuraÕs eyes softened.  
  
ÒTake care of yourself, Syaoran,Ó she whispered. ÒBe very careful.Ó  
  
ÒI will,Ó he said. The two looked into one anotherÕs eyes, both worried for each otherÕs safety. Syaoran felt an ache in his heart; he felt as though he would die if something happened to the girl he loved.  
  
Sakura felt very much the same way, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. Syaoran saw this, and his cold, warrior-like eyes began to soften and warm.  
  
ÒWeÕll make it through this, Sakura,Ó he whispered reassuringly. She nodded, but her eyes did not change. She still worried greatly for him.  
  
Syaoran saw this as well, and without stopping to think about what he was about to do, he leaned forward and kissed Sakura quickly, but firmly. Sakura blinked, his warm, moist lips meeting her own, and she kissed him back. They pulled away all too quickly.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó Syaoran said. With a final loving gaze at Sakura, he stood, motioning Meiling to follow. She stood, clearly irritated; she had, of course, seen everything.   
  
Still, she managed to remain emotionlessly and ever-alert; she too was a wolf and a warrior at heart. Sakura was the last to stand, but did so quickly. Syaoran nodded to the both of them.  
  
ÒRemember your instructions,Ó he said authoritatively. ÒIÕll meet you back here, on the stairs to the main entrance, if I donÕt meet up with you sooner. Be careful, both of you.Ó  
  
Both Meiling and Sakura nodded.   
  
ÒWe will,Ó Sakura said. Syaoran took in a deep breath, looking into SakuraÕs eyes a final, meaningful time. Amber met deep green, merging in mutual love.  
  
With a final nod, Syaoran broke from his angelic warriorÕs eyes and turned toward the steps. He ran out of the darkness and into the moonlight, climbing the steps quickly with his sword drawn and in hand. Sakura and Meiling followed him hurriedly.  
  
The three climbed the stairs, meeting at the top, as Syaoran had predicted, just three Lian soldiers. Their eyes widened in surprise, and they quickly drew their swords.  
  
ÒStop!,Ó one shouted at Syaoran in Lian, ÒWho are you?!Ó  
  
Syaoran answered with a smirk, taking on two of the soldiers while Meiling took on one. Sakura watched in shock as Meiling knocked out her opponent swiftly with a quick backfist to the head, done with her free hand. Sakura then turned to Syaoran, who had knocked out one of the men he had been fighting and was clashing swords with the second.  
  
ÒGo!,Ó he shouted in Kaeran. Meiling nodded quickly and ran into the building with Sakura following closely behind. It was dark and quiet inside, deserted.  
  
ÒWhere would she be?,Ó Meiling said quickly, nervous. Sakura looked around, unsure.  
  
ÒI have no idea,Ó she said. ÒI havenÕt been here in a long, long time; just search!Ó  
  
Meiling nodded to her, and the two ran deeper into the building. They found no one in the buildingÕs lobby-like main room, and heard nothing but silence. Sakura followed Meiling as she turned to her right and into a dark hallway, searching desperately for any sign of a person being held within the quiet, seemingly empty building.  
  
Sakura looked up and down the hallway before pausing as something suddenly caught her eye. She saw a sliver of light down the hallway, coming from underneath a closed door.  
  
ÒThere!,Ó Sakura said to Meiling, pointing in its direction. She looked and saw what Sakura had, then began to run toward it. Sakura followed her, the two of them running as fast as they could.  
  
They reached the door, and Meiling quickly and easily opened it; it was surprisingly unlocked. She and Sakura burst into the room.  
  
A single candle was burning on a table, lighting the face of a girl with fair, pale skin and long dark hair in beautiful thick waves, wearing a long, white dress. She was gagged, and her eyes were wide with fear. She was tied to a chair crudely with thick ropes.  
  
ÒThe Kaeran Princess!,Ó Meiling gasped. Sakura gazed at the girl in surprise; she seemed to be only a few years older than she was. She was strikingly beautiful even while tied up, and Sakura couldnÕt seem to keep her eyes off of her. She quickly approached her, drawing the silver dagger that Syaoran had given her.  
  
The Kaeran PrincessÕ eyes widened further, and she screamed, though it was silent, muffled by her gag.  
  
ÒRelax,Ó Sakura said kindly, ÒIÕm just going to cut these ropes.Ó  
  
Sakura did so; the dagger was sharp, and they cut through the thick ropes easily. In five cuts, Sakura had released the PrincessÕ arms, legs and chest. She was now free.   
  
The Kaeran Princess stood and quickly removed her gag, then backed into the wall in fear. Sakura frowned, sliding her dagger back into its sheath and putting it away.  
  
ÒWe meet again, Tomoyo,Ó said Meiling, sliding her sword into its sheath as well, which was hanging at her side on her belt. TomoyoÕs eyes widened further in not only fear, but also anger.  
  
ÒYou,Ó she said angrily, pointing to Meiling, ÒYou traitor! And to think I truly thought that you wanted peace! You backstabbing, murderous Wol-Ó  
  
ÒMy Lady,Ó Sakura cried out suddenly, interrupting her, ÒYouÕre wrong! Meiling truly does want peace! This is all a misunderstanding! She never meant for any of this to happen, she just wanted-Ó  
  
ÒItÕs a lie!,Ó Tomoyo cried, turning her accusing eyes to Sakura. ÒI know it is! Why should I believe you? YouÕre both Wolves, as cruel-hearted as the rest! I was wrong to think any differently of you!Ó  
  
ÒMeiling isnÕt like that,Ó Sakura said calmly, ÒShe isnÕt cruel-hearted at all. And IÕm not a Wolf. IÕm a Kaeran, just as purely as you are.  
  
ÒYou can trust me,Ó Sakura finished.  
  
ÒI donÕt believe you,Ó Tomoyo said, gesturing to SakuraÕs cloak. Sakura noticed this nervously; it was obviously something from the Li kingdom, with its insignia embroidered clearly on it.  
  
She was about to explain that Syaoran, whom she loved and who was the Lian Prince, had given it to her, but she decided not to; it would only complicate matters. They had to leave as quickly as possible, before the Wolves outside figured out what was happening.  
  
ÒI can explain the cloak,Ó Sakura said pleadingly, ÒItÕs true that IÕm a Kaeran, and that you can trust me. ItÕs true that it was all a misunderstanding!Ó  
  
ÒSheÕs right,Ó said Meiling sadly, ÒYou have to believe us. ItÕs all true.Ó  
  
ÒNo,Ó Tomoyo said firmly, ÒI wonÕt fall into the same trap twice.Ó  
  
Meiling sighed in frustration.   
  
ÒTomoyo,Ó she began, ÒIf it truly had been an ambush, if weÕre lying, then why are we here to rescue you now? Why did we cut you free?Ó  
  
ÒR-Rescue me?,Ó said Tomoyo in surprise. She hesitated, but remained stubborn. ÒI still donÕt believe you! ItÕs a trap!Ó  
  
Sakura looked at Meiling desperately, who offered no help, and then back at Tomoyo.  
  
ÒPlease,Ó Sakura began pleadingly, ÒYou have to believe us, my Lady. WeÕre here to rescue you. You have to come with us, before the Wolves find out that weÕre doing this!Ó  
  
ÒNever!,Ó Tomoyo shouted, ÒIÕd rather die than go with you Wolves!Ó  
  
Sakura again turned to Meiling. Her ruby eyes were flashing with frustration and anger; she was fiery and impatient by nature.  
  
ÒFine,Ó Meiling said. ÒYou donÕt have to trust us now, but youÕre coming with us anyway. We donÕt have time to give you a choice.Ó  
  
She began to approach Tomoyo, who backed herself further against the wall, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
ÒI wonÕt go with you!,Ó she shouted. Meiling smirked.  
  
ÒYouÕll have plenty of time to trust us later,Ó she said. She closed the gap between herself and Tomoyo, and then, in one swift movement, she bent down and scooped her up and into her strong arms before she even knew what was happening.  
  
When Tomoyo did realize what had happened, she began to struggle, kicking wildly. ÒMy father will kill both of you for this!,Ó she shouted angrily.  
  
Meiling turned to Sakura quickly, the Princess struggling in her arms. ÒWe have to get out of here, fast!,Ó she said hurriedly. Sakura nodded.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó she said, turning toward the door and running out of it. Meiling followed her closely with the angry, struggling Princess still in her arms.  
  
They ran down the hallway and back into the lobby-like main room of the building, then turned right and ran for the doors. They reached them and stumbled into the bright moonlight as quickly as they could, the Princess shouting and struggling all the while.  
  
Syaoran was standing outside on the white marble steps, waiting. The bodies of six Lian soldiers were scattered around him, unconscious, and Syaoran himself appeared to be in rough shape.  
  
ÒSyaoran!,Ó Sakura gasped, worried. She ran up to him and quickly embraced him. Syaoran embraced her back weakly, then pulled away.  
  
ÒWe have to get out of here,Ó he said. ÒThe Lian soldiers know weÕre here. They heard me fighting, and sent five men to check it out, apparently. One got away, and heÕs sure to come back with others soon. We have to leave, now!Ó  
  
Sakura nodded, as did Meiling. When Tomoyo saw Syaoran, she gasped.  
  
ÒAnother Wolf?,Ó she shouted in fear, ÒWho are you?!Ó  
  
ÒWeÕll explain everything later!,Ó Syaoran shouted back to her quickly, well aware that she was not being rescued easily.   
  
ÒRight now, just run like hell! Sakura, Meiling, follow me!Ó  
  
With that, Syaoran ran down the steps and into the dark streets. Sakura and Meiling followed him closely, Meiling falling slightly behind because of her heavy, struggling, shouting load.  
  
They were just past the Lian soldiersÕ camp when they heard voices shouting in the distance, the voices of Lian soldiers.  
  
ÒLet me go!,Ó Tomoyo screamed, struggling. Meiling growled in frustration.  
  
ÒShut up!,Ó she whispered loudly. Tomoyo continued to kick wildly. Just then, Sakura heard the distant shouts of Lian soldiers; she turned to Syaoran in alarm.  
  
ÒSyaoran, they-Ó, she began. Syaoran nodded, cutting her off.  
  
ÒI know, I heard it too,Ó he said quickly. ÒJust ignore it! Run, now! To the Forest!Ó  
  
Sakura nodded, running after him. Meiling followed the two as best she could.  
  
Within minutes, the three warriors approached the edge of the city. Panting, Sakura followed Syaoran as he ran for the dark Forest, looking back every once in awhile to make sure that Meiling was still behind her. She was, and she appeared to be very angry; Tomoyo had not calmed down in the least, and was still shouting and struggling wildly.  
  
They made it to the dark Forest with the Lian soldiers far behind them. Pushing branches out of her and MeilingÕs way as best she could, Sakura followed Syaoran as they made their escape.   
  
They ran deep into the mass of shadowy trees, not stopping until they had been traveling for at least two or three hours, perhaps more, and had successfully evaded the Wolves.  
  
They reached a clearing, and Meiling allowed Tomoyo to slide from her aching arms with a tired sigh. After about an hour she had settled down, ceasing much of her struggling and shouting in bitter surrender. She now looked around at Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura, her ÒcaptorsÓ, angrily, her beautiful amethyst eyes narrowed and flashing with fury.  
  
Sakura stood panting, glad for the chance to rest. She was tired, but she was also suddenly content. With a weak smile, she realized that the sun was rising in the East, filling the sky with rich shades of orange, pink and purple.  
  
They had successfully rescued the Princess. Though angry now, Sakura knew that she would soon believe what they had to say; her amethyst eyes were kind ones.  
  
Their chance at peace had been secured, and everyone was alright. No one had been hurt badly, or worst of all, lost. Luck had been with them.  
  
SakuraÕs tired eyes turned to Syaoran, who had one knee on the ground. His clothes were drenched with blood and sweat; he had several new cuts, and many bruises. He appeared tired and exhausted, as he rightly should have been. All of them were, in fact, less Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura approached Syaoran slowly, kneeling behind him and then placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He turned around, then smiled weakly at her.  
  
ÒI told you youÕd be alright,Ó he said gently. Sakura smiled in return.  
  
Syaoran continued. ÒYou were very brave,Ó he said. ÒIÕm not sure we could have done this without your help.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre the brave one, Syaoran,Ó Sakura replied. ÒI fought no one, but you did, and without killing any one of them. You did much more than I did.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes softened. ÒIÕm so glad youÕre okay, Sakura,Ó he whispered.  
  
ÒIÕm glad youÕre okay, too,Ó she replied with a sigh of relief. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around SyaoranÕs neck firmly, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around SakuraÕs thin waist, pulling her near to him and holding her close, tightening their warm, relieved embrace.  
  
Tomoyo watched this in surprise, then turned to Meiling, who was watching it with annoyance.  
  
ÒAre you going to kill me now,Ó Tomoyo asked in fear, her voice trembling, ÒOr are you going to wait and kill me later? Or maybe keep me alive for ransom money? Or are you-Ó  
  
ÒWe arenÕt going to kill you, Tomoyo,Ó Meiling said calmly, though still annoyed. ÒI told you the truth before. We rescued you.Ó  
  
Tomoyo looked around at her ÒcaptorsÓ, hesitant to believe this.  
  
ÒTruly?,Ó she asked. Meiling nodded.  
  
ÒYouÕre our last hope for peace,Ó she said sadly. TomoyoÕs eyes widened in surprise at this sudden display of human emotion in the ruby-eyed girl.  
  
Sakura had heard TomoyoÕs first question, and pulled away from Syaoran a little, keeping her arms around his neck. She turned to Tomoyo with a tired smile.  
  
ÒWe arenÕt going to kill you, my Lady,Ó she said gently. She calmly continued, her eyes warm and kind.  
  
ÒWeÕre going to explain everything.Ó  
  
TomoyoÕs eyes widened further in surprise. This girlÕs smile appeared warm and genuine, her words gentle and true. What kind of Wolf was she?  
  
Releasing Syaoran, Sakura walked toward Tomoyo, then knelt down in front of her.  
  
ÒMy name is Sakura,Ó she said warmly. ÒMy Lady . . . please help us in our quest for peace.Ó  
  
Tomoyo blinked in shock. ÒPeace?,Ó she repeated.  
Sakura nodded.   
  
ÒPeace,Ó she said with a small smile, ÒIs the only thing weÕre fighting for now.Ó  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I rather like this chapter, IÕm not quite sure why. ^_^; It just appeals to me. Hmm, well . . . I donÕt suppose I have much else to say other than this: fluff ahead. =3  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
In the next chapter: A revealing discussion with Tomoyo, and then . . . 


	12. Amazing

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I love the long ones! =3 YouÕre all very kind to review! IÕm really glad that youÕre all enjoying the story! I hope that I continue to do a good job for all of you. ^^ Also, I recently got a job, so I wonÕt be able to update so frequently anymore! Probably just once a week!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
ÒPlease,Ó Tomoyo began hesitantly, looking around at her three captors with fear still clouding her normally clear, beautiful amethyst eyes, ÒTell me whatÕs going on.Ó  
  
Sakura felt her soul smile; Tomoyo would understand, and was finally willing to listen to them. She glanced at Meiling, who eagerly took her cue to explain everything.  
  
ÒItÕs true that I wanted to discuss the possibility of a peace treaty with you, Princess Tomoyo,Ó Meiling began firmly, trying her best to show that she respected Tomoyo.  
  
ÒI had no idea that we would be ambushed by my own men; I donÕt even have any idea how they found out where we were, or who you were. They might have overheard us . . . but, in any case, it was in no way something I had planned. We truly do wish for peace. All three of us.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, affirming his second-cousinÕs words.  
  
ÒItÕs true,Ó he said. ÒWe all want this damned War to end.Ó  
  
At this, TomoyoÕs eyes flashed with curiosity.   
  
ÒAnd who are you?,Ó she inquired, raising an eyebrow. Syaoran couldnÕt help but smirk a little at this.  
  
ÒI am Syaoran,Ó he said, bowing to her, ÒThe sole Prince of the Li kingdom.Ó  
  
TomoyoÕs eyes widened in shock. ÒA Prince?!,Ó she gasped, ÒFrom the Li kingdom? Here?Ó  
  
Meiling nodded affirmingly. ÒHeÕs my second cousin,Ó she said. She was about to add the words Òand also, my fiancŽÓ to this, but as she felt a sharp pain stab her slowly healing heart at these words, she decided to say nothing about it. It was over.  
  
Syaoran eyed Meiling, waiting for her to continue, as it seemed she was about to. When she said nothing, he paused and then spoke.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he said in response to MeilingÕs introduction. ÒI came here with a group of soldiers to search for her. She had to come here in secret; to consort with oneÕs enemies is considered high treason in the Li kingdom, and if someone finds out about this, she will be killed.Ó  
  
ÒKilled,Ó Tomoyo said solemnly, letting the word sink in deeply. She looked at Meiling, her eyes wide with compassion and respect.  
  
ÒYou are willing to risk your life to bring about peace between our two kingdoms?,Ó she asked her. Meiling nodded, her ruby eyes darkening and changing, deepening in some way.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Meiling said without hesitation, her expression firm and devoid of fear and doubt. She said nothing more, as did Tomoyo; nothing more had to be said.  
  
ÒAfter you were both captured, Meiling escaped,Ó Syaoran interjected.  
  
ÒThe Li soldiers who had ambushed you did not know who Meiling was, and would not listen to any of her commands or requests. After escaping she searched me out, and when she found me she asked me to help her rescue you. And, well, here we are.Ó  
  
Tomoyo absorbed all of this, letting it all sink into her mind. She was shocked, to say the least, but also impressed. She was, in many ways, grateful.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Tomoyo said, looking around at all three. ÒI apologize for not listening to you before. I believe you now; your eyes tell me that your hearts are sincere.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled at her, and she saw Meiling do the same out of the corner of her eye, though her smile was much more concealed than hers.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Tomoyo continued, ÓFor rescuing me.Ó  
  
ÒNo need to thank us,Ó said Syaoran dispassionately. Tomoyo merely smiled a little at this.  
  
ÒAnd thank you,Ó she finished, ÒFor so nobly seeking peace.Ó  
  
ÒSpoken like a true Princess,Ó Meiling said with a smirk. Tomoyo glanced her irritatedly, but then smiled; her eyes spoke a silent, sincere ÒyouÕre welcomeÓ.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, blushed at TomoyoÕs words, then bowed deeply. ÒI am honoured by your thanks, my Lady,Ó she said respectively.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. ÒYouÕre awfully formal for a Wolf,Ó she said. Syaoran smirked, as did Meiling.  
  
ÒI told you,Ó Sakura said calmly, ÒIÕm not a Wolf. IÕm a Kaeran.Ó  
  
Tomoyo blinked, surprised. ÒTruly?,Ó she questioned.  
  
Sakura nodded. ÒYes, truly,Ó she confirmed.  
  
ÒWhat on Earth are you doing with these two, then?,Ó Tomoyo asked in shock, eying Syaoran and Meiling. ÒNo offense to either of you, of course.Ó  
  
ÒIÕm . . . well . . . ,Ó Sakura began, blushing. Syaoran suddenly coughed.  
  
ÒItÕs very late,Ó he said quickly, glancing at Meiling desperately. Meiling picked up on his desperation and nodded.  
  
ÒYou must be exhausted from all that screaming,Ó she said with another smirk. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, giving her a glance that was a very clear Òbe carefulÓ.  
  
ÒHeh,Ó Syaoran said, ÒYes, well, I think weÕre all exhausted.Ó  
  
ÒI agree,Ó said Sakura. Her legs were beginning to ache again, and she was trying to hold back a yawn. Syaoran saw this worriedly, and then continued.  
  
ÒLetÕs all get some sleep,Ó he said firmly. Meiling nodded to him, then turned to Tomoyo.  
  
ÒWe can discuss this further in the morning,Ó she said, her ruby eyes tired and sad. Tomoyo saw this and frowned.  
  
ÒIÕm going to go get some wood for a fire,Ó Syaoran said. ÒIÕll be back soon.Ó  
  
ÒAnd IÕll find some pine boughs to make beds,Ó Sakura said optimistically. Tomoyo looked around unsurely; she didnÕt want to be left with nothing to do. She would feel much too awkward in a situation like that.  
  
ÒIÕll help you,Ó Tomoyo said hesitantly. Sakura smiled at her, and Tomoyo returned the smile a little, unable to help it. This girlÕs deep green eyes were strangely warm and kind, almost magnetic in their innocence and sincerity.  
  
Meiling looked at the two, an annoyed frown on her face. It seemed that everyone was drawn to this peculiar Kaeran girl, even though there was nothing truly special about her. Nothing, that is, until you became lost in her eyes and caught a glimpse of her true soul . . . no doubt what had happened to her Syaoran . . . he was drowning in them, those eyes . . .  
  
ÒMeiling?,Ó Sakura asked hesitantly. ÒWould you like to help us make beds? ItÕll be uncomfortable, sleeping on just the cold, hard ground . . .Ó  
  
Meiling snapped out of her thoughts with a sad, false smile. ÒSure,Ó she said slowly, ÒWe have four to make, after all.Ó  
  
The three young women quickly gathered pine boughs and made four beds out of them, placing them in a circle around the area where Meiling was sure Syaoran would choose to build the fire. They built them far apart from one another and somewhat far from where the fire would be, just in case.  
  
Syaoran returned shortly with a bundle of thick branches, and in a short time they all had a blazing, albeit rather small, fire.   
  
ÒThank you, Syaoran,Ó Sakura said with a smile, reaching out her hands so that they would be closer to and thus warmed by the fire. The four were all sitting around the fire, Tomoyo kneeling on the ground uncomfortably near Meiling, who was sitting across from Syaoran. The flames reflected in her deep ruby eyes, setting them afire and bringing them to life. Both jealousy and sadness filled them.  
  
Sakura was sitting near Syaoran cheerfully, warming her hands, still wearing the cloak. Syaoran looked at her out of the corner of his eye several times, his amber eyes deep with love.  
  
Meiling frowned. ÒIÕm tired,Ó she began quickly, standing.   
  
ÒIÕm going to sleep,Ó she finished. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
ÒGood night, Meiling,Ó she said kindly. ÒI hope you sleep well.Ó  
  
ÒSame to you,Ó Meiling replied shortly. ÒAnd good night to you as well, Syaoran, Tomoyo.Ó  
  
ÒGood night,Ó Syaoran replied without much enthusiasm. MeilingÕs frown deepened. TomoyoÕs eye caught this, and she too frowned.  
  
ÒPleasant dreams, Meiling,Ó Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
ÒGood night,Ó she mumbled back weakly, turning and walking to her bed of pine boughs with TomoyoÕs worried eyes following her. Upon reaching it, she laid down and curled up in the darkness, her eyes wet as tears began to threaten them. She let them fall; sleep did not come to her.  
  
Tomoyo looked from the darkness in which MeilingÕs bed had been set up over to Sakura and Syaoran, eying them suspiciously. There was something strange between them, some kind of bond or affection. A Lian Prince and a Kaeran peasant girl . . . no, Tomoyo thought, dismissing the thought. It couldnÕt be.  
  
Just then, Sakura yawned, her eyelids slipping halfway closed. Syaoran saw this with concern, then put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
  
ÒYouÕre exhausted,Ó Syaoran said caringly. ÒYou need your rest. Why donÕt you go to sleep?Ó  
  
Sakura nodded with a tired smile, her eyes grateful.   
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó she said. ÒIÕll see you in the morning.Ó  
  
ÒSleep well, love,Ó Syaoran said quietly. Sakura smiled warmly at this, suddenly feeling full and weightless.  
  
ÒYou too,Ó she said. With a final meaningful look, she stood.  
  
ÒGood night,Ó she said warmly. Syaoran smiled back.  
  
ÒGood night,Ó he replied firmly. Sakura broke her eyes from his, then turned away from the fire and walked to her bed of pine boughs, laying down and curling up on top of them. She closed her eyes with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip uncomfortably, eying Syaoran. He returned her look, but said nothing.  
  
ÒWell,Ó Tomoyo said quickly, ÒIÕm tired as well. IÕm off to bed.Ó  
  
ÒAs am I,Ó said Syaoran, standing as Tomoyo did so. Their eyes met, and Syaoran smiled a little, his voice kind.  
  
ÒThank you for believing us,Ó he said gratefully. Tomoyo blinked, taken aback, but then returned his smile.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó she said sincerely. ÒI should have from the beginning.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded. ÒWell,Ó he said, ÒGood night. Sleep well.Ó  
  
ÒGood night to you as well, Prince Syaoran,Ó Tomoyo said. With a final look, she turned from him, and both of them walked to their respective beds of pine boughs, laying down silently.  
  
Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably, used to sleeping on silk and not on pine boughs. Syaoran laid awake as well, thinking on a certain green-eyed angelic soldier who was fighting for peace.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .  
  
Sakura laid awake, unable to sleep. Though it seemed inappropriate, she was too happy to do so. She closed her eyes only to have an image of SyaoranÕs smiling, handsome face flood her mind. She shifted, trying to sleep, but couldnÕt. The feeling of his lips on hers was too fresh, and she could imagine it all too well. Her thoughts kept telling her that the day was not yet over.  
  
Defeated, Sakura stood up quickly in the darkness, wrapping her cloak around her thin body. With a smile, she walked over to SyaoranÕs bed of pine boughs.  
  
Syaoran heard someone walking toward him, and opened his eyes, startled. A moment later, he saw that the shadow approaching him was none other than Sakura. He smiled.  
  
ÒArenÕt you supposed to be asleep?,Ó Syaoran said quietly. Sakura reached him and knelt down on his bed near his legs, smiling.  
  
ÒMmm,Ó she said contentedly, pleased. ÒI thought you were supposed to be too, though I canÕt say IÕm sad that you arenÕt . . .Ó  
  
ÒCanÕt you sleep?,Ó Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
ÒI couldnÕt,Ó she said, ÒSo I thought I would come to see you. You used to come to me while I was sleeping; I thought I would do the same in return.Ó  
  
Syaoran smiled.   
  
ÒWell, thank you,Ó he said warmly, ÒYouÕre a pleasant surprise.Ó  
  
Sakura blushed, then inched closer to him.  
  
ÒI donÕt want to sleep,Ó she said playfully. Syaoran smirked.  
  
ÒYou have to,Ó he said. ÒYou need your rest. Tomorrow could be another long day.Ó  
  
Sakura frowned.   
  
ÒEven if I need to sleep,Ó she said firmly, ÒThat doesnÕt mean I can.Ó  
  
ÒIÕll help you sleep,Ó Syaoran replied. He moved to one side of his bed, then patted the space he had freed.   
  
ÒComÕere,Ó he said playfully. Sakura smiled, crawling next to Syaoran and then laying down next to him. She laid her head on his chest, her soft red hair spilling onto his shoulder. She stretched an arm over his chest, resting her hand on it. Happily, she sighed.  
  
ÒCan you sleep now?,Ó Syaoran said tenderly.  
  
ÒMmmÕhm,Ó Sakura replied contentedly. Syaoran smiled.  
  
ÒThatÕs good,Ó he said, then smirked. ÒThereÕs just one problem.Ó  
  
ÒProblem?,Ó Sakura mumbled.  
  
ÒMmÕhmm, problem,Ó Syaoran replied. ÒThis was a trap.Ó  
  
SakuraÕs eyes shot open and widened in surprise as Syaoran rolled onto his side, pushing her over onto hers, then reached his hands down to her waist and began to tickle her sides playfully.  
  
Sakura laughed helplessly, struggling to free herself from his grasp but failing miserably. Syaoran tickled her mercilessly, laughing.  
  
ÒI knew it!,Ó he exclaimed quietly, ÒYouÕre ticklish!Ó  
  
Sakura giggled endlessly. ÒStop it, stop it!,Ó she cried.  
  
ÒVery, very ticklish,Ó Syaoran said. Sakura continued to laugh and struggled until she was finally to free herself from SyaoranÕs grasp, rolling on top of him with her legs straddling his waist. Syaoran stilled his hands, resting them on her hips with a smile.   
  
Sakura bent her head down closer to his, her hair falling around his face. She smiled playfully.  
  
ÒThat was cruel,Ó she whispered, lowering her face a half an inch more. ÒVery, very cruel.Ó  
  
ÒIt was brilliant,Ó Syaoran whispered back. ÒYou didnÕt suspect a thing.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre right, I didnÕt,Ó Sakura said playfully. ÒIt was the perfect trap.Ó  
  
ÒThatÕs right,Ó Syaoran said with a smirk. Sakura smirked back, raising an eyebrow.  
  
ÒI bet youÕre very proud of yourself,Ó she said, her smirk deepening.  
  
ÒI am,Ó Syaoran said. Sakura lowered her head once again, slowly getting closer to him.  
  
ÒYou know,Ó she whispered, ÒYouÕre not the only one.Ó  
  
ÒThe only one?,Ó Syaoran questioned. ÒWhat do you mean?Ó  
  
ÒThe only one who can,Ó Sakura began quietly, ÒSet a trap.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes widened. ÒWhat tra-Ó  
  
Before he could continue, Sakura closed the distance between them, quickly yet gently pressing her lips onto SyaoranÕs. Within a moment, his eyelids slid closed, and he raised his head, deepening the kiss. He moved one of his hands from her waist, sliding it up her back and neck, resting it on the curve of her jaw, holding her lips to his as the kiss ended and began over and over again.  
  
They did this for some time, until Sakura eventually pulled away with a smile, a smile that Syaoran fully returned. Returning slowly to her original position, Sakura rested her arm and head on SyaoranÕs chest, sliding her eyes closed with a content smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran held her close to him firmly with one arm, stroking her soft hair slowly. After a few moments, he spoke.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó he began slowly, ÒI . . .Ó  
  
Just then, Syaoran noticed that SakuraÕs breathing was shallow and steady, her breasts heaving gently. He smiled; she had fallen asleep.  
  
Raising his head and bending it down and forward, Syaoran gently kissed the top of SakuraÕs forehead. He smiled.  
  
ÒGood night, love,Ó he said tenderly. With a smile, he closed his own eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiling frowned in the darkness. She had heard cries and had come to see if something had gone wrong, only to find Syaoran tickling Sakura mercilessly. She had turned away from the scene with tears in her eyes, unable to bear it when they had began to kiss.  
  
Tomoyo, who had also been unable to sleep, had seen Meiling leave her bed, and had followed her. She was now watching the ruby-eyed girl in the darkness, frowning at the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo approached her hesitantly.  
  
ÒAre you alright?,Ó she asked slowly. MeilingÕs eyes widened in shock, and she turned around to face Tomoyo, surprised.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó she said, her voice sad and weak. She hurriedly brushed the tears from her face and eyes.  
  
Tomoyo reached her side, deciding not to ask what was wrong. Her eyes fell on the sleeping couple, and she smiled.  
  
ÒThereÕs something you donÕt see everyday,Ó she said warmly. ÒA Lian Prince and a Kaeran peasant girl, asleep in one anotherÕs embrace . . .Ó  
  
ÒYes,Ó Meiling said numbly. ÒItÕs very rare indeed.Ó  
  
ÒItÕs true, then,Ó Tomoyo continued quietly. ÒI thought it before, but I dismissed the idea as impossible. But itÕs true; thatÕs why Sakura is with you two. Syaoran has fallen in love with her, and she with him.Ó  
  
ÒHm,Ó Meiling replied, trying to hold back her tears. Tomoyo frowned, then turned back to the sleeping lovers with warm, fond eyes.  
  
ÒItÕs amazing,Ó she began quietly. ÒThat theyÕve managed to find love in the center of a War like ours. And with each other . . . amazing . . .Ó  
  
ÒI suppose it is,Ó Meiling replied shortly. TomoyoÕs frown deepened.  
  
ÒWe all need a love like that,Ó she said warmly. ÒTheyÕre lucky. They have what we havenÕt.Ó  
  
Meiling turned to look at Tomoyo, suddenly feeling compassion for her. Her clear amethyst eyes were deep and sad, and she frowned. She had forgotten that others too could have a broken heart.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó Meiling said slowly. ÒWe all need love.Ó  
  
Tomoyo nodded, then smiled at her.  
  
ÒYou know,Ó Tomoyo purred with a smile, ÒYou have gorgeous eyes.Ó  
  
MeilingÕs eyes widened in shock. She stared at Tomoyo, stunned, as a deep red blush stained her pale cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo laughed quietly.   
  
ÒI got you,Ó she said playfully. ÒYou always look so confident and fearless, so serious . . . I just had to scare you.Ó  
  
Meiling growled, still blushing. ÒW-Why you, you . . .Ó  
  
Tomoyo smiled warmly at her.   
  
ÒGood night, Meiling,Ó she said kindly. Her amethyst eyes were clear and beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
ÒGood night,Ó Meiling mumbled, glaring at her. Tomoyo smiled teasingly, then turned and walked back to her bed, leaving a blushing Meiling alone in the moonlight with new thoughts.  
  
With a frown, she looked up into the treetops, finding the moon. Her ruby eyes reflected the moonlight beautifully, and as sad, fragile emotion flooded them, they became softer, no longer the intense eyes of a warrior.  
  
Meiling bit her bottom lip gently, then lowered her head.   
  
Her heart ached for Syaoran, and it seemed to break more and more each time she saw Syaoran and Sakura reveal their love for one another through affection. At the same time, however, it seemed to be becoming easier to watch.  
  
In some way, she was healing.  
  
ÒItÕs amazing,Ó Meiling whispered quietly to herself. She smiled weakly, her ruby eyes sad, yet hopeful.  
  
With a final gaze at the moon, she walked back to her bed, laying down in the sweet-smelling pine boughs and slowly losing herself in a new amethyst dream.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going for some Sakura and Syaoran fluff. =3 And maybe, just maybe, a little bit of romantic foreshadowing . . . tell me what you think!  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
In the next chapter: Well, youÕll just have to wait and see! =3 


	13. Beautiful Creature

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Yay! Almost 150 reviews! ^_^ You are all too kind! IÕm really excited about this story. This chapter is really just for fun, but in the next chapter, the plot does indeed move on (IÕm hoping! Sometimes I think itÕll only take a few pages for me to make something happen and it takes twelve!). In any case, thank you darlings. =) I love you all.  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Sakura moaned contentedly, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked at the warm sunlight, startled; for a moment, she could not remember where she was.  
  
For a split-second, she had been home, wrapped in warm, homemade quilts that seemed to eternally smell of her motherÕs love. The sunlight was from her window, and she could smell the scent of cooking eggs and fresh fruit drifting in from the kitchen ...  
  
She heard a bird chirp its morning song, and she remembered. She was not home, for she no longer had one . . .  
  
Her lips curved downward unnaturally into a sad frown. The Forest around her was beautiful, but it was in no way as comforting as her own bed, her fatherÕs embrace, her little brotherÕs laughter . . .  
  
Syaoran mumbled something incomprehensible, his eyelids fluttering for a second. Sakura looked down at him, and a gentle smile began to spread across her face. As she remembered last night, her heart began to warm and melt.  
  
Just being near him seemed to comfort her.  
  
Sakura laid her head back down on SyaoranÕs gently heaving chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes slowly and listened to it, silently thankful for his life.  
  
A few minutes later, she raised her head once again, looking back down at him. She reached her hand out and brushed a warm brown strand of hair away from his closed eyes.  
  
ÒYouÕre the reason IÕm here, arenÕt you,Ó she whispered to the sleeping Syaoran tenderly. ÒYouÕre my family now . . .Ó  
  
With a sad yet loving smile, she leaned down and kissed SyaoranÕs forehead softly. With a final gaze at him, Sakura stood. She brushed off the pine needles from her dress and dark green cloak, then walked toward the area where the fire was.  
  
As Sakura neared the area where last nightÕs fire had been, she noticed that the fire was still burning, or perhaps had been re-lit. Its smoke floated upward into the bright morning sky. Meiling was sitting near the small flame, kindling it with small branches.  
  
When she heard SakuraÕs footsteps, crunching sounds she stepped on the leaves, she looked up calmly and promptly frowned, her eyes sad.  
  
ÒGood morning, Meiling,Ó Sakura said cheerfully. Meiling threw another small branch into the fire.  
  
ÒGood morning,Ó she said simply. ÒI trust you slept well?Ó  
  
This second question was laced with both sarcasm and sadness, and Sakura blinked, sensing something resentful in it. She choose to ignore it.  
  
ÒI did,Ó Sakura replied with a hesitant smile.  
  
ÒIÕm glad,Ó Meiling said, smiling falsely. She was trying her best to hold back her tears.  
  
ÒYouÕre up early,Ó Sakura commented, feeling awkward. Meiling nodded numbly.  
  
ÒI didnÕt sleep well at all last night,Ó she said quietly. Sakura frowned.  
  
ÒIs something wrong, Meiling?,Ó she questioned worriedly. Meiling turned to look at her, her ruby eyes deep with sadness.  
  
She smiled quickly.  
  
ÒNo,Ó she said calmly, ÒWhy would you think that?Ó  
  
ÒWell,Ó Sakura began hesitantly, ÒYou just seem to be sa-Ó  
  
ÒWould you like some breakfast?,Ó Meiling interrupted. Sakura frowned, but understood; she must not have wished to speak of it. She would ask her later, however. Perhaps sheÕd want to discuss it later . . .   
  
ÒI would love some,Ó Sakura said quietly. MeilingÕs false smile seemed to have cemented itself onto her lips.  
  
ÒI picked some berries earlier,Ó she said. ÒYouÕre welcome to have some.Ó  
  
Meiling gestured to a simple small bag near the fire. It had been spread across the ground, and a small pile of berries was on top of it.  
  
ÒHow wonderful!,Ó Sakura exclaimed with a smile. Finally, something other than rocklike bread and water!  
  
ÒThank you very much!,Ó she said warmly. Meiling nodded, her smile genuine for a moment.  
  
Sakura knelt in front of the bag, taking a handful of the ripe berries. She smiled when she looked at them.  
  
ÒThese are chicha berries,Ó she said fondly. ÒI used to pick these all the time. TheyÕre very good to eat, very sweet . . . and oh, these are perfect! TheyÕre full and ripe . . .Ó  
  
Meiling smiled despite herself. What a strange girl she was, to get excited over something as simple as wild berries.  
  
Sakura popped a juicy red berry into her mouth with a smile.  
  
ÒThank you again,Ó she said gratefully. Meiling rolled her eyes, smirking.  
  
ÒStop thanking me,Ó she said calmly.   
  
ÒIÕm sorry,Ó Sakura said hesitantly. ÒWould you like one?Ó  
  
She held out her hand, full of chicha berries. Meiling took one, popping it into her mouth quickly and without much emotion.  
  
Silence fell between them. Sakura thought hurriedly for something to talk about, as she was becoming increasing uncomfortable sitting alone next to the brooding ruby-eyed warrior.  
  
ÒI feel so dirty,Ó she said finally, eating another berry. MeilingÕs eyes widened in shock.  
  
ÔJust what did they do last night?!,Õ her jealous mind gasped, spiraling into turmoil. ÔPlease donÕt tell me about it, please donÕt tell me about it . . .Õ  
  
ÒI havenÕt bathed in I donÕt know how long,Ó Sakura continued. ÒMy clothes are all full of dirt, and IÕm sure I donÕt smell very nice . . .Ó  
  
Meiling sighed with relief. ÔIdiot,Õ she said to herself, gritting her teeth. ÔNow you have a disturbing mental image tattooed in your mind for no good reason whatsoever . . . thatÕs your fault . . . if you wouldnÕt be so quick to assume things . . .Õ  
  
ÒMeiling?,Ó Sakura questioned hesitantly. ÒAre you alright?Ó  
  
Meiling snapped from her thoughts, blinking.  
  
ÒOh, yes, being unclean,Ó she said awkwardly. ÒWell. I found a creek near here when I was out picking berries. A small river, really. Deep, but only up to the waist IÕd say, chest at the most . . .Ó  
  
ÒReally?,Ó Sakura said eagerly. ÒDo you think I could bathe there?Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Meiling said calmly. ÒJust walk in that direction. ItÕs not far at all; youÕll find it.Ó  
  
She pointed out to her side, into the Forest. Sakura smiled gratefully.  
  
Quickly, she bowed to Meiling.  
  
ÒThank you again!,Ó she said happily. ÒVery much! Now I can feel clean again!Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Meiling said, nodding.  
  
ÒIÕll be on my way, then,Ó Sakura said. With a final smile for Meiling, she turned and walked into the Forest, going in the direction of MeilingÕs pointed finger.  
  
When she was gone, Meiling sighed sadly. She seemed like a sweet enough girl, it was just that whenever she saw her, she was reminded how out of reach Syaoran had become . . .  
  
Meiling struggled not to cry, holding back her burning tears. She was left alone with her thoughts for only a few minutes, because within that time she once again heard the crunching sound of heavy feet on brittle leaves.  
  
She looked up to see SyaoranÕs form approaching her. Sadly, she smiled.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright sunlight. He sat up halfway, surveying his surroundings. Tall trees with sunlight streaming through them surrounded him, and lush, green plants and bushes were spread across the rich, moss-covered soil.   
  
He frowned. His bed of pine boughs was empty, less his own body.  
  
Sakura was nowhere to be found.  
  
Worried, he stood and walked to the area where the fire had been. When he arrived there, he was greeted by MeilingÕs sad smile.  
  
She had re-lit the fire, and was kindling it with small branches.  
  
ÒGood morning, Syaoran,Ó she said gently. Syaoran frowned.  
  
ÒGood morning,Ó he said hurriedly. ÒHave you seen Sakura?Ó  
  
Meiling frowned, sighing internally. Regretfully, she put back on her false, sad smile.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Meiling said calmly.   
  
ÒWhere is she, then?,Ó Syaoran inquired, clearly worried.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck the ruby-eyed warrior. She smirked to herself.  
  
ÒShe went to pick berries,Ó she said smoothly, smiling. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
ÒOh?,Ó he said, unsure. Meiling nodded eagerly.  
  
ÒYes, for our breakfast. See, sheÕs already picked some.Ó Meiling gestured to the small pile of chicha berries near the fire. ÒShe just went to get some more. DonÕt worry, sheÕll be back very soon.Ó  
  
ÒAhh, well, alright,Ó Syaoran said. ÒThatÕs very kind of her.Ó  
  
ÒIt is,Ó Meiling said quickly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, eying her suspiciously.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó Meiling said teasingly. ÒYou look positively filthy.Ó  
  
Syaoran raised the other eyebrow in surprise, then growled to himself. He was clearly irritated. MeilingÕs smirk deepened.  
  
ÒI really donÕt know how that girl can curl up to you at night. You probably smell . . . and taste . . . like dirt.Ó  
  
Syaoran glared at her dangerously. ÒYouÕre one to talk, youÕre not exactly . . .Ó  
  
Syaoran studied Meiling carefully. Her pale skin was clean, and her long ebony hair was slightly damp, as were her clothes. He blinked.  
  
ÒYouÕre clean,Ó he said, dumbfounded. Meiling nodded eagerly.  
  
ÒThereÕs a creek just down there,Ó she said, gesturing with her hand off to her side, to the Forest. ÒItÕs very near here. You should go bathe before Sakura returns. It would be a nice surprise for her, ne?Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned, considering this. Finally, he nodded.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó he said. ÒI do feel pretty . . . unclean. I could use a good bath . . .Ó  
  
ÒExactly,Ó Meiling said. ÒYouÕd best hurry. Sakura will be back soon.Ó  
  
ÒThank you, Meiling,Ó Syaoran said, smirking at her. Meiling smirked back, though her smirk was deeper.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó she said teasingly. ÒI think of this as a good deed, for Sakura at least. A bath might at least take care of the smell . . .Ó  
  
Syaoran glared at her playfully, then laughed. ÒArenÕt we mature this morning,Ó he said good-naturedly.  
  
ÒTerribly,Ó Meiling purred in response. Inside, however, she was frowning deeply.  
  
ÔAt least I can still make him laugh,Õ she thought sullenly. ÔOr is that because Sakura has made him happy enough to do so again . . ?Õ  
  
ÒWell, IÕm off then,Ó Syaoran said quickly. ÒThank you again.Ó  
  
With a quick grin, he headed off into the Forest. As he left, MeilingÕs mischievous smirk deepened.  
  
A moment later, she stood.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
Sakura sighed contentedly, opening her eyes as she emerged from the cool, refreshing water. It was clear, and the bottom of the creek with sandy, holding only a few rocks.  
  
She stepped forward, going closer to the bank until the water was flowing just above her slender waist. She rubbed her arms, shivering but nevertheless delighted. It felt wonderful to feel clean again . . .  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had spotted the creek. The bank stood above it, and standing on it, he could look down at the slowly flowing water. Grinning, Syaoran pulled his tunic over his head.  
  
He looked up and down the creek, surveying it as he decided whether or not it was safe to jump into it, if he should jump or simply wade in. He did this rather calmly until suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
In the middle of the creek was Sakura.  
  
Syaoran gulped, staring at her despite himself. The water only reached her waist, and the rest of her body was completely exposed. She was rubbing her thin, pale arms, a smile on her beautiful face. She seemed to be happy and completely uninhibited, unaware of the amber eyes that were hesitantly locked on her.  
  
He continued to stare, taking in the way her long red hair, now dark and wet, clung to her back, the way her body seemed to be perfectly proportioned, flowing like water from one part into another, the gentle curve of her small breasts . . .  
  
ÔWhat am I doing?!,Õ SyaoranÕs mind shouted. Quickly, he turned away, blushing deeply. He hurriedly pulled his tunic back on and turned to walk back to the fire.  
  
When he turned, he was met by a smirking Meiling. He gasped in surprise.  
  
ÒWhatÕs wrong?,Ó she inquired innocently, ÒHave you grown fond of being dirty?Ó  
  
Syaoran blushed, adverting his eyes from her.   
  
ÒSakura is down there,Ó he mumbled. ÒSheÕs, umm . . . and I, ahh . . . I saw her . . . so IÕm just going to take my bath later, when sheÕs not there and not, umm, not . . .Ó  
  
Meilng couldnÕt help but grin at this display of cuteness. She smirked.  
  
ÒDonÕt be so shy,Ó she purred mischievously. ÒGo see her!Ó  
  
ÒI canÕt do that, Meiling!,Ó Syaoran said, irritated. He mentally wished away his deep red blush.  
  
ÒYou can,Ó she said playfully, ÒAnd you will!Ó  
  
Before Syaoran had any idea as to what was happening, Meiling had grabbed his arms and had quickly spun him around. With a strong shove, she pushed Syaoran toward the bank of the creek.   
  
Taken completely off guard, he fell into the water with a loud splash.  
  
Sakura gasped, turning toward the section of the creek into which Syaoran had fallen. She clasped her arms over her bare chest and screamed loudly.  
  
ÒSyaoran!,Ó she cried out in fear, ÒSyaoran!!Ó  
  
Syaoran emerged from beneath the water, gasping for air. He met SakuraÕs eyes immediately, eyes that widened in shock.  
  
ÒAhh!,Ó she shouted, shocked. ÒSyaoran! I-ItÕs you, S-Syoaran! Why are you h-he-!Ó  
  
ÒIÕm so sorry!,Ó Syaoran shouted, ÒI didnÕt mean to disturb you, err, I mean I . . .Ó  
  
ÒYou were watching me!,Ó Sakura shouted accusingly, still desperately covering her breasts. Syaoran blushed deeply, helpless.  
  
ÒN-No!,Ó he stuttered, ÒOf course I wasnÕt, err, w-watching you!Ó  
  
Sakura gasped. ÒY-You,Ó she began shakily, ÒYou p-pervert!Ó  
  
ÒNo, Sakura, I mean, I wasnÕt,Ó Syaoran began pleadingly. Sakura would hear none of it.  
  
She got as close to the bank as she could, reaching out and grabbing her dress. Turning away from Syaoran so that her back was to him, she quickly pulled it over her head and waded out of the water. With a final glare at Syaoran, she stormed off into the Forest.  
  
ÒSakura!,Ó Syaoran called after her pleadingly, but to no avail.  
  
Meiling smirked to herself. Her plan had worked; Sakura was very angry.  
  
Still, inside, Meiling was frowning. She knew that she had done little. They loved one another; Syaoran would explain what had happened to her, and she would forgive him, and the two would become even stronger lovers.  
  
Her plan had failed, yes . . . but it had at least been interesting, amusing to say the least.  
  
Syaoran waded out of the water and up onto the bank, running into the Forest after Sakura. He had to explain to her what had happened. He blushed deeply, chasing after her as he prayed that she would forgive him.  
  
Meiling smiled to herself sadly, turning back toward the clearing where the fire still burned. LoversÕ quarrels were quite fun to instigate.  
  
As she walked, she began to realize something.  
  
If she could not have Syaoran, she could at least bring him closer to the woman he did love, even if she did it through the most unlikely of ways.  
  
She would always do all that she could to bring him happiness, even if it meant tearing her own heart apart.  
  
Meiling sighed sadly, tears threatening to fall. As she walked back to the fire, she suddenly realized that she was giving up on him. She still loved him deeply, and she was giving up on him.  
  
Syaoran was meanwhile chasing after the first girl he had ever truly loved, flustered and embarrassed. He knew in his heart that SakuraÕs kind soul would forgive him, at least once he had explained what had happened.  
  
As he ran, Syaoran smiled in spite of himself, his blush returning. He was remembering everything that he had seen.  
  
ÔSheÕs the most beautiful creature IÕve ever laid eyes on,Õ he thought happily, biting his lip nervously. Gods willing, he would do everything he could to reconcile with her.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Just a fun chapter. =3 I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
And finally, just a note to all those ÒTomoyo and Meiling? What the hell?!Ó reviewers. Please donÕt be scared. =3 I promise I wonÕt do anything to scare you off.  
  
In the next chapter: Reconciling and plot-evolving . . . 


	14. A Real Chance

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Yay! Over 150 reviews! =3 I love all of you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The plot moves forward a bit. Enjoy and review! 3  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Syaoran ran as quickly as he could after Sakura, dodging the rocks and tree branches that obscured his path. A deep red blush still stained his cheeks, warmed by less than innocent thoughts of a certain emerald-eyed girl.  
  
He could see flashes of her dress every once in a while, and as they ran, he called out to her.  
  
ÒSakura!,Ó he yelled pleadingly, still running as quickly as he could, ÒSakura! Please, stop! Let me explain!Ó  
  
Sakura ignored him, running blindly with tears falling down her cheeks, which were also stained with a blush. She was flustered and embarrassed. How much had he seen? That . . . that pervert!  
  
ÒPlease wait!,Ó Syaoran shouted from behind her, ÒLet me explain! It was an accident! I didnÕt mean to-Ó  
  
Sakura was growing tired and out of breath, as she had been running at full speed for several minutes. Frustrated, she stopped abruptly and spun around to face him.  
  
Syaoran stopped in surprise, staring at SakuraÕs blushing face and into her deep emerald eyes, burning with fury. He winced.  
  
ÒIÕm very sorry,Ó he began shakily. ÒI came down to the creek to take a bath, I had no idea that you would be there, I . . . I tried not to stare. Meiling pushed me forward and I lost my balance and fell in, and oh gods, IÕm sorry. Please accept my apology.Ó  
  
Sakura blinked, surprised. Syaoran was usually not this open with his emotions, or at least, so she thought. She knew that he was a proud soul, and it touched her heart that he would become so humble in seeking her forgiveness.  
  
Still blushing, she smiled a bit.  
  
ÒSo you werenÕt spying on me?,Ó she inquired. SyaoranÕs blush deepened, and he adverted his eyes.  
  
ÒNo,Ó he said finally, ÒI wasnÕt spying.Ó  
  
ÒYou seem awfully embarrassed for someone who wasnÕt spying,Ó Sakura commented, suspicious. Syaoran looked at her nervously.  
  
ÒI didnÕt mean to, ahh, see you that way,Ó he explained. ÒIÕm embarrassed because I saw you, well . . . Ò  
  
ÒYou saw me nude?,Ó Sakura finished, blushing. Syaoran coughed suddenly.  
  
ÒOnly partially,Ó he said shakily.   
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, her blush deepening.  
  
ÒY-You were far away and the water was up to your waist, and, ahh,Ó Syaoran stuttered, nervous. Sakura couldnÕt help but smile a bit at his obvious discomfort, though she was still very embarrassed that he had seen so much of her.  
  
ÒWhat exactly did you see?,Ó Sakura asked impulsively. Syaoran once again adverted his eyes.  
  
ÒWell, ahh,Ó he began, still blushing. ÒI saw your, ahh. Y-Your . . .Ó  
  
Sakura decided she could guess what he was about to say, and she kindly decided to put the poor, flustered boy out of his misery.  
  
ÒItÕs alright,Ó she said gently. ÒI forgive you. I believe you when you say that you werenÕt trying to spy on me.Ó  
  
Syaoran sighed in relief. ÒThank the gods,Ó he breathed.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked forward, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. Syaoran eagerly returned the affection, sliding his arms around her waist. She smiled, comforted.   
  
ÒDid you think that I would not forgive you?,Ó Sakura questioned quietly. Syaoran breathed out heavily.  
  
ÒI was worried,Ó he replied gently. ÒEven if that worry was irrational. YouÕre so kind, I suppose that I already knew that you would forgive me.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled. ÒThank you,Ó she said softly.  
  
ÒYouÕre welcome,Ó Syaoran replied simply. He pulled her closer.  
  
ÒYou know,Ó he said playfully, ÒTheyÕre very pretty.Ó  
  
Sakura blushed deeply. ÒS-Syaoran!Ó, she gasped, embarrassed.  
  
ÒItÕs true,Ó Syaoran stated bravely. SakuraÕs blush deepened.  
  
ÒI may be kind,Ó she said warningly, ÒBut that doesnÕt mean that I canÕt make exceptions.Ó  
  
Syaoran laughed quietly, pulling Sakura even closer to him. Her eyes widened briefly in surprise, and then she laughed.  
  
ÒSyaoran!,Ó she said, ÒYouÕre getting me all wet!Ó  
  
He blinked and looked down at himself. His tunic was, of course, dripping wet, as was his chocolate brown hair. He grinned.  
  
ÒYou were wet in the first place,Ó he commented knowingly. Sakura smiled.  
  
ÒThatÕs true,Ó she said gently, content. Something in the tone of her voice made Syaoran smile back warmly.  
  
ÒI definitely forgive you,Ó Sakura stated affectionately, raising herself onto her tiptoes as she leaned forward to kiss her soaking wet lover. He kissed back lovingly, running his hand through her wet red hair.  
  
They pulled away from each other contentedly, both of them wearing warm, loving smiles.  
  
ÒLetÕs go back,Ó Sakura said simply. Syaoran nodded, taking her small hand into his own.  
  
Perhaps too perfectly, they walked back to the camp hand-in-hand.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
Meiling had returned to the camp and was sitting in front of the fire, numbly contemplating her current romantic situation. She sighed sadly.  
  
ÒGood morning, Meiling!Ó  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as a pair of warm lips pressed against her cheek. She blushed deeply, turning to face a cheerful pair of amethyst eyes.  
  
ÒGood morning,Ó Meiling mumbled, irritated. Tomoyo appeared not to notice.  
  
ÒWhere are Sakura and Prince Syaoran?,Ó she inquired. Meiling smirked at this.  
  
ÒOh, they had a bit of a fight,Ó she purred. ÒSyaoran saw Sakura bathing in a creek near here.Ó  
  
Tomoyo gasped. ÒAnd she saw him?Ó  
  
Meiling nodded knowingly.   
  
ÒYes,Ó she began. ÒShe seemed very angry about it. He ran after her just a little while ago.Ó  
  
ÒOh,Ó Tomoyo said, dumbfounded. MeilingÕs eyes flashed with amusement.  
  
ÒWell,Ó Tomoyo added optimistically, ÒIÕm sure theyÕre reconciling right now. TheyÕll walk back here hand-in-hand any moment now.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre probably right,Ó Meiling said calmly. She sighed sadly once again, but remembering her promise to always seek SyaoranÕs happiness before her own, she chose not to focus on her sadness. To do so would be selfish.  
  
Its failure aside, it had still been a brilliant plan, Meiling thought. She smirked mischievously.  
  
Tomoyo saw this and frowned, seeing straight through the ruby-eyed warrior.  
  
ÒWait a moment,Ó she said suspiciously. ÒDid you plan for their fight to occur?Ó  
  
MeilingÕs eyes widened in surprised, and she turned to Tomoyo, shocked.  
  
ÒAh-hah!,Ó Tomoyo said accusingly. ÒSo you did! Are you truly that jealous?Ó  
  
Meiling adverted her eyes sadly from TomoyoÕs accusing ones.   
  
ÒIÕm not sure,Ó she said quietly. ÒI knew from the start that theyÕd only reconcile and be stronger lovers in the end, if that means anything. I want Syaoran to be happy, and if that means being with her, then . . .Ó  
  
ÒSo you didnÕt set up their fight to break them apart?,Ó Tomoyo questioned softly. Meiling smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
ÒAgain,Ó she began, ÒI donÕt know. I think I did, but I also think that I knew it would fail. My heart wants too many things.Ó  
  
Tomoyo looked at the ruby-eyed girl empathetically, somehow understanding her pain. She leaned forward and kissed Meiling tenderly on the cheek.  
  
ÒIt will be alright,Ó she said gently. ÒYour heart will heal.Ó  
  
Meiling blushed deeply at the kiss, adverting her eyes.  
  
ÒP-Please stop that,Ó she said nervously, still blushing. ÒIÕm not . . . like that.Ó  
  
Tomoyo frowned as Meiling continued.  
  
ÒIÕm not a . . .Ó  
  
ÒYes, I know,Ó Tomoyo said firmly, her expression serious and calm. ÒI know that youÕre in love with Syaoran, and conveniently enough, he has a pe-Ó  
  
ÒTomoyo!,Ó Meiling gasped, cutting her off. Tomoyo smiled a bit at her shyness.  
  
ÒItÕs not that I dislike . . . people who love . . . differently . . . itÕs just that I, myself, am not . . .,Ó Meiling continued nervously.  
  
TomoyoÕs smile deepened, growing sadder. ÒI know,Ó she said gently.  
  
ÒYour heart is not free right now, am I right?Ó  
  
Meiling nodded calmly, looking away. Tomoyo smiled sadly, her eyes deep and wistful.  
  
ÒJust remember,Ó she said warmly, ÒThat we all need love.Ó  
  
With a sad smile, she winked at Meiling, who promptly blushed and coughed nervously.   
  
Meiling stopped and finally looked at Tomoyo with sadness in her eyes.  
  
ÒLove, aye,Ó she said softly. ÒBut what we truly need is peace.Ó  
  
TomoyoÕs eyes grew darker at this; she had forgotten, for a moment, that greater battles outweighed her own.  
  
ÒThat is very true,Ó she said calmly. ÒBoth of our kingdoms need it desperately.Ó  
  
Meiling nodded affirmingly. ÒYes,Ó she stated. ÒThatÕs why we went through so much trouble to rescue you; we had to secure our only change at peace.Ó  
  
ÒAm I your only chance?,Ó Tomoyo questioned quietly. Meiling nodded calmly in response.  
  
ÒYou are,Ó she said. ÒYukito would never consider peace if his daughter were murdered.Ó  
  
Tomoyo winced at these words. ÒI feel loved,Ó she said hesitantly.  
  
Meiling frowned. ÒIt isnÕt that we wouldnÕt have rescued you anyway, itÕs just that-Ó  
  
ÒYes, I know,Ó Tomoyo interrupted. She smiled gently at Meiling.  
  
Meiling resisted smiling back. ÒWill you grant us the peace we seek, Tomoyo?Ó  
  
TomoyoÕs eyes widened in surprise. ÒWhat?Ó, she questioned.  
  
ÒPlease,Ó Meiling began pleadingly, her eyes desperate. ÒWe could make up a peace treaty right now. You could sign it, and Syaoran and I could return it to his father . . .Ó  
  
ÒN-No,Ó Tomoyo said. MeilingÕs eyes widened in shock.  
  
ÒWhy not?,Ó she gasped. ÒI thought that you wanted peace as much as we do!Ó  
  
ÒI do!,Ó Tomoyo said, clearly upset. ÒBut I canÕt sign a peace treaty!Ó  
  
ÒWhy not?Ó, said a deep, steady voice.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo turned in surprise to see Syaoran and Sakura enter the clearing from the Forest. The questioning voice had been his. Meiling frowned when she saw that the lovers were holding each otherÕs hand.  
  
ÒWell,Ó Tomoyo began after a moment, having recovered from the slight surprise. ÒI see that you two have reconciled.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, but SyaoranÕs eyes remained serious. He gently let go of her hand, and she did not protest, understanding that now was not the time.  
  
ÒWhy can you not sign a peace treaty?,Ó Syaoran asked again. Tomoyo sighed sadly.  
  
ÒI wish that I could,Ó she said regretfully. ÒBut I cannot. Only my father can sign peace treaties, or make any other kind of peace agreement in the name of our kingdom, for that matter.Ó  
  
ÒYour father . . . the king?,Ó Sakura questioned. Tomoyo nodded affirmingly.  
  
MeilingÕs face fell. ÒWhat are we to do, then?,Ó she asked pleadingly. ÒThe only reason we are all here is because of our search for peace. We have to find it; our kingdoms are lost without it.Ó  
  
Sakura frowned deeply, her eyes growing sad. She remembered all of the things she had seen: the burning homes, the dying people, the blood everywhere. She remembered her father and little brother, now dead . . .  
  
ÒItÕs true!,Ó she suddenly exclaimed. ÒWe need peace! We need it as quickly as we can have it!Ó  
  
Syaoran looked at her, worried, out of the corner of his eye. He frowned; she was about to cry.  
  
Tomoyo also frowned, but only for a moment. Her eyes suddenly brightened with hope.  
  
ÒThe answer is simple,Ó she said warmly, ÒWeÕll go see my father.Ó  
  
Meiling sighed in relief. ÒThank the gods, itÕs not over yet.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled a bit, though her eyes were still sad.   
  
ÒDo you think he will agree to sign a peace treaty, Tomoyo?,Ó she questioned quietly, hope filling her. Tomoyo returned her weak smile.  
  
ÒMy father hopes for peace as much as we all do,Ó she said warmly. ÒHe will.Ó  
  
SakuraÕs smile deepened, and she turned to Syaoran, catching a glimpse of his smile, rarely revealed to anyone, less her.  
  
ÒItÕs settled, then,Ó he said calmly. ÒWe will go to see your father, and once there, we will talk with him of peace.Ó  
  
Tomoyo nodded with a warm smile.  
  
ÒI would be honoured to be escorted home by all of you,Ó she said, pleased.  
  
ÒWhere is your home?,Ó Meiling questioned.   
  
ÒOur palace is in the city of Raena,Ó Tomoyo said. Suddenly, fear entered her beautiful amethyst eyes. ÒIÕm not sure how to get there from here, though!Ó  
  
Sakura smiled confidently.  
  
ÒIf I remember correctly,Ó she began, picturing a map of Kaera in her mind, ÒRaena isnÕt far from here. It isnÕt close, but it also isnÕt far. ItÕs to the West.Ó  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura in surprise. ÒYouÕre amazing with that,Ó he said, blinking.  
  
ÒWith what?,Ó asked Sakura shyly, blushing slightly. Syaoran smiled a bit.  
  
ÒKnowing where all the Kaeran cities are,Ó he said. Sakura nodded.  
  
ÒWell,Ó she said hesitantly, ÒIÕm blessed with a good memory. That and when I was a little girl, I used to dream of visiting all the cities in Kaera. I would study its map often . . .Ó  
  
ÒThat would explain it,Ó said Syaoran gently. He was about to make a comment about how he would gladly take her to all of them, but something stopped him from doing so.  
  
ÔWill I be able to stay here with you,Õ he thought, thinking of Sakura, ÔAfter my father finds out what Meiling and I been doing? Even if we secure peace, IÕll be punished for disobeying his orders. HeÕll never allow me to stay here . . . he hates this kingdom . . .Õ  
  
ÒWeÕll journey to the West, then,Ó Meiling said, masking her happiness with a calm face. ÒTo the city of Raena, to KaeraÕs king . . .Ó  
  
ÒTo peace,Ó Tomoyo finished. She smiled at the ruby-eyed girl, and she smiled back slightly.  
  
Syaoran frowned, still lost in his thoughts. He was snapped out of them when he felt SakuraÕs gentle touch. She had touched his arm lightly with her fingertips.  
  
ÒAre you alright?,Ó she inquired, worried. ÒYou look so sad.Ó  
  
Syaoran smiled, though weakly, for her. ÒIÕm fine,Ó he said. Sakura accepted this, but her frown remained.  
  
ÒIÕm glad we have this chance,Ó he said to her reassuringly, trying to comfort her. When she smiled a bit, he sighed in relief.  
  
ÒWe should leave immediately,Ó said Meiling confidently.  
  
ÒI agree,Ó Tomoyo enthusiastically agreed. ÒThe sooner we can attain peace between our two kingdoms, the better.Ó  
  
ÒWe will leave immediately, then,Ó Syaoran said. Sakura internally sighed in relief; he appeared much more at peace now, and appropriately so.  
  
ÒEveryone,Ó he commanded in a prince-like fashion, ÒLetÕs pack up. We will leave as soon as possible.Ó  
  
Seeing that Sakura was staring at him, Syaoran returned her gaze, his amber eyes filled with hope.  
  
Sakura too was filled with hope, a hope that comforted her broken, though healing, heart. She could not bring back her father or her little brother, but she could do everything she could to make sure that not another soul lost someone they loved to the War. She could fight for peace.  
  
She smiled softly to herself. They had much more than hope now.  
  
They had a real chance.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Well, yay for plot-moving-on-ness. =3 IÕm starting to get a bit sad; this story only has two major parts left. Still a bunch of chapters, but, well ... well, youÕll see.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
And finally, just a note to all those ÒTomoyo and Meiling? What the hell?!Ó reviewers. Please donÕt be scared. =3 I promise I wonÕt do anything to scare you off.  
  
In the next chapter: YouÕll see . . . 


	15. To Change Everything

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: ThereÕs only one major fluffy event before we approach the end. This saddens me. ;_; IÕve grown so fond of this story! Anyway, as always, I thank and love all of my wonderful reviewers. =3 Thank you, I love you! Please review if you have not, IÕd like 200 reviews someday, even if that is a bit selfish.  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
ÒAre you quite sure Raena is to the West, Sakura?,Ó Meiling asked, trying her best to mask the annoyance in her voice. She did not succeed, and Syaoran, who was walking just ahead of her, sighed.  
  
ÒSheÕs sure, Meiling,Ó Syaoran said for what seemed like the twentieth time. The fiery nature of the ruby-eyed girl made her very impatient, though after having hiked for nearly a day through a Forest whose every tree appeared to be the same as the last, he was beginning to understand her grievance.  
  
He tightened his grip on his compass, sighing. Sakura, walking just behind Meiling, saw this and frowned.  
  
ÒWe should be arriving there soon,Ó she said wearily, trying to boast the morale of the group. Syaoran and Meiling said nothing, though she thought she saw Meiling roll her eyes.  
  
ÒI certainly hope so,Ó said Tomoyo, walking at SakuraÕs side, though she fell behind every once in awhile. ÒMy feet are aching like you wouldnÕt believe!Ó  
  
ÒAll of our feet are aching,Ó said Syaoran calmly. SakuraÕs frown deepened; he was growing as frustrated and impatient as his second cousin.  
  
Turning from them, she studied the great trees as she walked, thankful for their silence. They never complained about growing too tired to stand. Then, suddenly, she saw a break in them.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she said excited, pointing into the trees, ÒThereÕs something there!Ó  
  
ÒWhat?!Ó, Syaoran growled, reaching down and tightly grasping the handle of his sword. ÒIs it a soldier?Ó  
  
ÒNo, no,Ó said Sakura soothingly, ÒItÕs an open space. I doubt itÕs there naturally.Ó  
  
ÒLetÕs go check it out,Ó said Meiling eagerly. SheÕd seen the space that Sakura was referring to, and she had turned to face it. She was now walking toward it.  
  
ÒAlright,Ó said Syaoran, relaxing. The remaining three following Meiling, walking between the trees toward the mysterious clearing.  
  
They reached it quickly, and as she saw what it was, Sakura began to smile.  
  
ÒItÕs a road!,Ó she exclaimed happily, ÒA road!Ó  
  
ÒWeÕre near civilization!,Ó said Tomoyo gleefully. ÒFinally!Ó  
  
ÒLetÕs hope weÕre near to Raena,Ó Syaoran said seriously, ÒAnd not just any small village.Ó  
  
ÒWe ought to be,Ó said Sakura simply. She walked out onto the dirt road, standing in the middle of it, and the others followed her.  
  
She turned to look down the road, and when she did, she gasped, smiling.  
  
Tomoyo nearly mirrored her, smiling as well when she saw what Sakura had seen.  
  
At the end of the road, in the distance, was a city.  
  
ÒItÕs Raena!,Ó Tomoyo exclaimed warmly. ÒMy home!Ó  
  
ÒItÕs about time,Ó said Meiling, eying Syaoran with an annoyed expression. He was not looking at her.  
  
Rather, he was looking at Sakura, smiling gently at her innocent happiness. She was always so easily pleased.  
  
ÒLetÕs go,Ó he said peacefully. Sakura turned to face him, smiling at him to share her joy and relief. She then turned from him in favour of turning toward Raena, walking toward it quickly with Tomoyo at her side.  
  
ÒWeÕre here, Meiling,Ó Syaoran said quietly. ÒThis is the place where weÕll find peace.Ó  
  
ÒLetÕs hope that it is,Ó she replied sincerely, the only one of the four without a smile.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
As the group entered the great city of Raena, their eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Great buildings and large homes lined the streets of the city, which bustled with people visiting the streetsÕ many vendors. The sound of people conversing filled the city, as did the sounds of other things; children laughing, horses neighing, vendors shouting out the names of their goods. It was filled with life.  
  
ÒThis is,Ó Sakura began slowly, ÒThe first city weÕve been that hasnÕt been . . .Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó said Tomoyo calmly. ÒThe Lian soldiers havenÕt attacked this city yet. I think theyÕre afraid to. ItÕs heavily guarded, protected by a great number of my fatherÕs men. That and its size; it would not fall easily.Ó  
  
ÒLetÕs hope it never does,Ó said Sakura quietly, smiling at the sight of living people, of life in motion, life not ended or devastated.  
  
ÒThe palace is this way,Ó Tomoyo said simply. ÒPlease follow me.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, and the group followed Tomoyo through the busy streets, pushing through the bustling crowds of people.  
  
While Tomoyo and Meiling seemed fairly well-focused on reaching their destination, Sakura looked around at all the different vendors in a daze, excited and amazed. She had grown up in a small village; she had never been to such a large city before.  
  
ÒItÕs amazing, isnÕt it, Syaoran?,Ó she said warmly, her eyes darting back and forth. She said this more to herself than to him, and he smiled once again at her innocence.  
  
He studied her contentedly, taking in her bright green eyes, filled with excitement. He gazed at her long, rich red locks, framing a pale, perfectly formed face. She was truly beautiful.  
  
His eyes then fell on her dress. He frowned; it was very dirty, stained and tattered, its hem frayed. It was torn in many places, and it was simply made. She looked as though she had been living in it all her life.  
  
As he noticed this, he also began to notice that around them in the bustling streets were many vendors that were selling clothes, including dresses.  
  
Tomoyo probably had a hundred gowns at her palace to wear, and his second-cousin was too proud to wear one; she preferred her red warriorÕs tunic to almost everything.  
  
His frown began to fade.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó he said impulsively, ÒDo you really think you can meet with a king looking like that?Ó  
  
Sakura heard this in shock, turning toward her lover with a deep frown. Her eyes were sad, and she looked as though she were about to cry.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she said sadly, ÒI . . . I canÕt help it. I donÕt have anything more.Ó  
  
Syaoran smiled, much to SakuraÕs surprise.  
  
ÒYou looked gorgeous,Ó he said lovingly. ÒItÕs just that your dress is . . .Ó  
  
SakuraÕs frown deepened. She looked down at herself, at her dress. It was dirty and torn, frayed at the bottom. It looked as though it had been though hell. She held back her tears; he was right.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó she said mournfully. ÒI canÕt see him like this! I canÕt . . .Ó  
  
ÒShh,Ó Syaoran said soothingly. ÒI didnÕt mean it like that.Ó  
  
Sakura looked at him sadly.   
  
ÒWhat did you mean, then?,Ó she asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran smiled gently. ÒI just meant to say that IÕd like to buy you a new dress.Ó  
  
He gestured around at the different vendors, and SakuraÕs eyes widened in surprise. She blushed at his kindness.  
  
ÒYou donÕt have to do that,Ó she said quietly. ÒI donÕt really need . . .Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt be silly,Ó Syaoran said calmly. ÒYou do need one, and IÕd like to buy you one. ItÕs no trouble; I want to.Ó  
  
ÒBut,Ó Sakura protested, ÒYou really donÕt need to-Ó  
  
ÒI want to,Ó Syaoran said gently. ÒPlease?Ó  
  
Sakura smiled warmly at this, giving in to him.  
  
ÒA-Alright,Ó she said shyly. SyaoranÕs smile deepened at this, and he turned to the two girls that were walking ahead of them.  
  
ÒMeiling!,Ó he called, ÒTomoyo! Please stop! IÕd like to buy Sakura a dress.Ó  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo did indeed stop, both of them turning around in surprise.  
  
ÒWhat?,Ó said Meiling, raising an eyebrow. Tomoyo smiled jovially.  
  
ÒThatÕs so sweet!,Ó she exclaimed happily. Meiling frowned.  
  
Syaoran saw this, replying to her frown. ÒIt wonÕt take long,Ó he said to her reassuringly.  
  
Meiling sighed internally, but did not protest. She had to admit that Sakura needed something to wear that didnÕt look as though it were about to fall off of her.  
  
Syaoran lead the group over to a vendor that was selling womenÕs informal gowns, dresses, rather. When she saw the group approach, the vendor smiled warmly.  
  
ÒGood afternoon to you!,Ó she said charismaticly. ÒWhat can I help you with?Ó  
  
ÒWe would like to purchase a dress,Ó Syaoran said, pleased that he was able to do this for his green-eyed angel.  
  
ÒA dress for one of you beautiful young ladies?,Ó the vendor asked. Sakura blushed at this, and Meiling sighed sadly to herself.  
  
ÒItÕs for her,Ó Tomoyo said warmly, gesturing toward the blushing girl at SyaoranÕs side. The vendor looked at her and smiled.  
  
ÒWe have many dresses here,Ó she said, ÒThat are sure to look beautiful on you! Please, feel free to look around. If you have any questions, just ask me.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, leading Sakura over to the rack of dresses. She saw them and gasped; all of them were very beautiful.  
  
ÒYou can have whichever one youÕd like,Ó he said, gesturing to them. Sakura was awestruck; she didnÕt know what to say.  
  
ÒTheyÕre all so lovely,Ó she said, reaching out her hand to stroke a light blue dress that felt silky to the touch. ÒI donÕt know which one to choose.Ó  
  
ÒWell,Ó Syaoran said, ÒWhat is your favourite colour?Ó  
  
Sakura pondered this for a moment; she liked many colours. Then she smiled softly to herself.  
  
ÒWhich is yours?,Ó she asked. Syaoran blinked.  
  
ÒWell, green,Ó he said, ÒBut you donÕt have to . . . please, pick whichever one is your favourite, not mine.Ó  
  
ÒIt should honour you,Ó Sakura replied. She smiled; green. She was right, he did like that colour best.  
  
She reached out and pulled a green dress off of the rack. Its bottom swayed flowingly at the sudden movement, and its fabric was silky, delicate. Its colour was the same as her bright, youthful eyes.  
  
ÒCould I try this dress on?,Ó Sakura asked the vendor shyly.  
  
ÒOf course!,Ó the vendor said. ÒYou can change over there.Ó  
  
She gestured to what appeared to be a small square tent, though without a roof. Its walls were made of white canvas, and it was clearly portable.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran questioningly, and he laughed quietly.  
  
ÒDonÕt be so shy,Ó he said lovingly. ÒGo try it on. IÕd like to see.Ó  
  
ÒBut isnÕt this expensive?,Ó Sakura asked worriedly, gesturing to the dress in her hand.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry about that,Ó Syaoran said. ÒItÕs no trouble for me.Ó  
  
ÒAlright,Ó Sakura said shyly. She disappeared into the white dressing tent. A few moments later, she reemerged, and Syaoran gasped.  
  
ÔShe looks gorgeous,Õ he thought, stunned.   
  
The dress she had picked out was a rich green colour, and it fell over her beautifully, accenting her curves. It had no waist; rather, the dress gathered under her breasts. A pink sash was tied at this area, and the neckline of the dress was v-shaped, dipping teasingly low; sexily but modestly. The neckline was also accented with pink. Her shoulders were bare; the sleeves began in the middle of her upper arms, ending in the middle of her lower arms. At that point, the sleeves widened so that they became bell-shaped, the bottom of them hanging down elegantly. The bottom of the sleeves were also accented with pink.   
  
The dress had come with green slippers, which she was wearing over her small, bandaged feet; they appeared to fit well.  
  
In short, it was an elegant but simple dress that was gorgeous on Sakura. She smiled shyly at SyaoranÕs stare.  
  
He smiled in return.   
  
ÒYou look gorgeous,Ó he said, voicing his thoughts. SakuraÕs blush deepened.  
  
ÒShe does,Ó said Tomoyo, talking to Meiling. She nodded, but said nothing in response, silently jealous of SakuraÕs elegant, feminine beauty.  
  
ÒWould you like this one?,Ó Syaoran asked her lovingly. Sakura nodded shyly.  
  
ÒI would,Ó she replied. Syaoran smiled, turning to the vendor.  
  
ÒMaÕam,Ó he asked, ÒHow much is this dress?Ó  
  
ÒEighty silver coins, I believe,Ó she replied. Syaoran removed a green velvet pouch from his belt. Opening it, and he removed four gold coins and handed them to the vendor.  
  
She grinned at this; he must have been very wealthy, to carry gold coins!  
  
ÒWill this be enough?,Ó asked Syaoran. The vendor nodded.  
  
ÒIt will. Thank you,Ó she said. She slid the gold coins into her pocket, pleased.  
  
Sakura smiled at her lover, blushing at his generosity. She was sure she didnÕt deserve such kindness, nor such a beautiful, expensive dress.  
  
ÒThank you very much,Ó she said to Syaoran, her smile pure and genuine. Syaoran smiled back lovingly.  
  
ÒIt looks beautiful on you, Sakura,Ó he said. ÒThink nothing of it.Ó  
  
With a final grateful smile, Sakura went back into the white dressing tent, reappearing with her old, dirty dress folded in her arms.  
  
Syaoran saw this and turned once again to the vendor woman.  
  
ÒCould you please throw that out for us?,Ó Syaoran asked, gesturing to SakuraÕs tattered dress.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó the vendor said, reaching for it. SakuraÕs eyes widened in fear.  
  
ÒNo!,Ó she exclaimed. She held her old dress tightly to her chest.  
  
The vendorÕs eyes widened in surprise, as did SyaoranÕs. He stared at Sakura, shocked.  
  
ÒYou still want it?,Ó he asked, dumbfounded. Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
ÒWhy?,Ó Syaoran asked. She loosened her grip in the dress, relaxing. She gazed at him sadly.  
  
ÒItÕs just that,Ó Sakura began quietly, ÒThis is the only thing I have from my home. . .Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned, understanding. Her dress was one of the only things that she had from her home, from her old life. It reminded her of her family, her childhood, her peaceful past.  
  
ÒI understand,Ó he said calmly. ÒIÕm sorry.Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt be silly,Ó Sakura said. ÒYou didnÕt know.Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned at this, and she, noting his frown worriedly, smiled at him warmly in an effort to reverse it.  
  
ÒThank you again,Ó she said, ÒFor giving me this beautiful dress. IÕll think of you whenever I wear it, and that will be all the time, at least for now . . .Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs smiled returned, and he said nothing. Relieved, Sakura continued.  
  
ÒYouÕre much too kind,Ó she said warmly. ÒYouÕre so generous, and . . .Ó  
  
ÒShh,Ó Syaoran said. ÒYou deserve anything and everything I could give to you.Ó  
  
Sakura blushed deeply as he tenderly gazed at her.  
  
Meiling frowned deeply, feeling once again a familiar ache in her heart. She eagerly interrupted the moment.  
  
ÒWe should go,Ó she said suddenly. Syaoran blinked, surprised, but nodded.  
  
ÒYouÕre right,Ó he said. Sakura nodded also, walking to his side, her dress swaying at her ankles.  
  
Tomoyo frowned; MeilingÕs pain was obvious to her. She resisted her desire to reach out and grasp her hand, to kiss her, to otherwise comfort her.  
  
She had to respect MeilingÕs request.  
  
ÒThe palace is near here,Ó Tomoyo said quietly, perhaps sadly. ÒThis way.Ó  
  
Tomoyo led the way to the palace with Meiling near her side, a sad frown on her face. Her ruby eyes were darkened, deep with mourning. Every once in awhile, Tomoyo turned to her, seeing this; her sadness made TomoyoÕs own heart ache.  
  
Behind them, Syaoran and Sakura walked side by side peacefully. Every once in while, Syaoran too would look at Sakura, mentally commenting on her true beauty. When she felt his eyes on her, Sakura would blush; she felt uncomfortable but very loved. She was not used to such kindness, to such generosity; she was not used to being treated as someone so special.  
  
Within a half an hour, the four finally reached the palace gates. They were silver, made from elegantly twisted metal. When Tomoyo saw them, she smiled.  
  
ÒMy home,Ó she said quietly to herself. As they approached the palace gates, the two royal guards standing in front of them stepped forward.  
  
ÒYour business here?,Ó one inquired. Tomoyo smiled at them, stepping forward in her long white gown, though it was dirty and slightly torn. She lifted it and bowed elegantly to them.  
  
ÒMy Lady Tomoyo!,Ó the second gasped. Immediately, the two of them bowed deeply to her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. ÒPlease open the gates. I long to see my father.Ó  
  
The two royal guards nodded in unison and did so, opening the silver gates to the four of them.  
  
Tomoyo stepped forward, then turned back to face the remaining three.   
  
Meiling appeared calm, as did Syaoran. SakuraÕs eyes, on the other hand, were wide and filled with wonder. She had befriended a princess, and she was about to meet the king of her kingdom, about to step into his huge palace as though she were royalty . . .  
  
How on the LadyÕs Earth did she manage to get here?  
  
Syaoran smiled to himself, seeing that SakuraÕs innocent eyes were wide and clearly lost in thought. She was not a part of this world as the rest of them were, not a part of their world of royalty and wealth, of war and power. She had previously been a mere spectator to their life, if even that.   
  
A spectator and a victim, he thought grimly. Now, though, she was about to step into it all.  
  
Perhaps it was destined that she was here with them. Maybe they all needed the perspective of someone who was not used to the way they lived, someone who truly knew, from painful experience, just how much peace was needed.  
  
He turned back to Tomoyo, who was smiling at the three.  
  
ÒWelcome to my home,Ó she said warmly. Her amethyst eyes were deep with hope and pride.  
  
ÒLetÕs go see my father,Ó she said gently, ÒAnd change everything.Ó  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. ItÕs pretty obvious what the next chapter entails. ^^;;;  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
And finally, IÕd like to take a poll. Do you like a little bit of slash, or do you hate it? IÕm pretty sure what I want to do with it (itÕs a compromise), but IÕd like to, well, ask the audience. =3  
  
In the next chapter: YouÕll see . . . 


	16. Too Perfect

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: 200 reviews!! 200 reviews!! 3 Thank you so much! IÕm glad that so many people enjoy my story. ^^ I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please, donÕt be shy. Keep reviewing!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08 and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
"Let's go see my father," Tomoyo said gently, "And change everything."  
  
Sakura smiled, feeling calm and at peace. It felt to her as though the end were near now. Peace seemed close at hand.  
  
"Yes," she replied softly, "Let's go."  
  
Syaoran nodded, as did Meiling, and with an elegant turn, her long white gown twirling around her thin body, Tomoyo led the way to the palace.  
  
The four walked silently up a long pathway, paved with red bricks that seemed new and barely walked upon. Tall walls that matched the palace, built from white stones, lined this pathway, giving it a feeling of majesty.   
  
Sakura felt humbled and shy, darting her wide eyes, filled with wonder and amazement, above and all around her. She had never been to a place such as this, and she had never dared to dream that she ever would.  
  
It was a whole new world for her.  
  
The palace loomed ahead of them at the end of the pathway, a huge monument built from white stones. Its blue roof seemed to match the sky, though it was shades darker. It had several towers as well as spires that seemed to disappear into the clouds. Its majesty could be seen from miles away.  
  
ÒItÕs like a palace from a faerie tale,Ó Sakura mentally commented. It easily took her breath away.  
  
They reached it all too quickly, the pathway ending at the foot of a staircase made from white marble.  
  
"Please follow me," Tomoyo said, turning around to speak to her three guests. She turned back and began to climb the staircase, the three of them following her in stride.  
  
At the top of the staircase stood three guards. Upon seeing the four, they immediately drew their swords.  
  
"Who goes there?," one shouted from a distance. Tomoyo smiled, approaching them.  
  
She bowed gracefully, her eyes calm and dignified.  
  
"Gentlemen," she said simply, with a courteous smile. They gasped, lowering their blades.  
  
"My Lady!," one said. Immediately, the three men bowed deeply to Tomoyo. Then one of the men stood aside while the remaining two began to pull open a huge door that seemed to be over twenty feet tall. It moaned as it opened, and was clearly very heavy. The strong men were slowly opening the doors to the palace.  
  
When they had finished, Tomoyo smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she said to the two men, who were still holding open the door. She turned back to Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura briefly, gesturing them forward.  
  
"This way," she said simply. She disappeared into the palace, and the three followed her quickly, Syaoran's eyes deep with seriousness. This was it; this was what all of them had been seeking and praying for all this time, for so long.  
  
Meiling's eyes mirrored her second-cousinÕs. Sakura's were still wide, still filled with wonder, taking in her majestic surroundings. She was entering a palace, about to meet the king of her kingdom; all of this amazed and astounded her.  
  
Following Tomoyo, the three stepped into what appeared to be a huge throne room. Banners hung from the room's huge cathedral ceilings, held up with tall marble pillars. The floor was also crafted from marble, white and smooth as glass. It was elegant and breathtaking, a room truly suited for a palace.  
  
A red velvet carpet led from the door and down through the center of the throne room, leading to a sort of stage upon which there was the throne itself, a huge, elegant chair crafted from gold and cushioned in red velvet.  
  
A man sat upon it, his light hair tousled and informal. His head was bent forward, and he was reading a scroll, though he did not appear to be at peace. His hand was pressed against his forehead, holding up his head; he appeared worried and tense.  
  
"Yukito," Syaoran whispered. Sakura's eyes widened; he was the king of her kingdom, of Kaera.  
  
This was true. His clothes were long, elegant light blue robes, made from fine silk. Upon his head, he wore a gold crown endowed with diamonds and sapphires.  
  
Sakura gasped, her eyes alternating from the king to the huge, elegant room to Syaoran, who appeared calm, as though he had seen all of this a thousand times before. It was purely amazing. She had never seen such wealth and beauty.  
  
Tomoyo's smile deepened as her young amethyst eyes filled with joy.  
  
"Father!", she exclaimed happily, running forward. Yukito's eyes shot up, and the scroll fell to the floor with a quiet thud.  
  
"My daughter!," he shouted, standing and running forward as well. They met near the center of the room, Tomoyo throwing her arms around her Father's neck as he held her tightly, embracing her.  
  
"Tomoyo," he said, his voice grateful and filled with joy, "Thanks the gods you're alright.Ó  
  
"I missed you so much," she said, burying her head into his shoulder. "I was so scared!"  
  
"It's alright now," he said soothingly. "You're home, my princess."  
  
A quiet moment passed, filled with joy and love, as the two embraced. Regretfully, they pulled away from one another.  
  
"Father," Tomoyo began, gesturing to the three to step forward, "This is Lady Meiling and Prince Syaoran of the Li kingdom, and Sakura, a peasant girl from our kingdom. They have saved me, and they wish to talk of peace."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling bowed respectfully and quickly, their eyes calm and their expressions dignified and firm. Sakura, on the other hand, bowed so deeply that her head became briefly parallel with her waist.  
  
Yukito smiled warmly at the three. ÒIt is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Meiling, Prince Syaoran. And Sakura, of course.Ó  
  
ÒIt is an honour to meet you as well,Ó replied Syaoran courteously. Yukito stepped forward, shaking his hand firmly, and did the same with Meiling. When he turned to shake SakuraÕs hand, she blushed deeply, staring at his outstretched hand shyly.  
  
Hesitating, she bowed deeply again.  
  
ÒI-IÕm honoured to meet you, Your Highness,Ó she began, stuttering shyly, ÒIÕm not like Syaoran and Meiling, I mean, IÕm not royalty or nobility. IÕm just a simple peasant girl.Ó  
  
The king pondered this, then smiled.  
  
ÒYou cannot be so simple, to be traveling with these two,Ó said Yukito with a grin. Sakura raised her head and looked at him curiously, then relaxed. His warm smile reminded her of her father.  
  
She smiled back hesitantly. ÒThank you,Ó she said.  
  
ÒThink nothing of it,Ó he replied. He turned back to Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
ÒSo you have saved my only daughter?,Ó he asked them with a smile. Tomoyo nodded to him eagerly before either could say anything.  
  
ÒThey did, Father,Ó she said enthusiastically. ÒThey bravely risked their lives to save me!Ó   
  
Her father smiled, grateful.  
  
ÒIs this true?,Ó Yukito inquired of Syaoran and Meiling warmly. Both hesitated, neither wanting to sound boastful.  
  
Syaoran eyed Tomoyo and her eager smile warily for a moment before responding.  
  
ÒYes,Ó he said finally, ÒWe did rescue her. It was nothing that we would not do again, should we have the need to.Ó  
  
ÒI pray that you will not,Ó Yukito replied, ÒAnd IÕll make sure my men fulfill that prayer.Ó  
  
Syaoran nodded, unsure of how to respond. Meiling eyed her second-cousin impatiently; they were here to talk of peace.  
  
ÒIn any case,Ó Yukito began warmly, ÒI am eternally grateful for your bravery. It was a noble act indeed, to rescue my daughter, especially seeing as you are our enemy. You must have a kind heart.Ó  
  
Syaoran flinched at this, but nodded forcefully. ÒThank you, Sir,Ó he said stiffly.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Yukito said. ÒIf there is any way I might repay you for your noble-Ó  
  
ÒThere is,Ó Meiling interjected. ÒWe rescued your daughter out of necessity and kindness, yes, but we also had our own motivation. We rescued her in the hope that we might be able to bring about peace between our two kingdoms.Ó  
  
ÒAhh,Ó Yukito began. ÒI see. A noble goal indeed.Ó  
  
He smiled, and SakuraÕs heart filled with hope. He did not seem opposed in any way to this idea.  
  
ÒI wish for peace as well,Ó he continued warmly. ÒThis War has dragged on for far too long, and had I the manpower I would have stopped it by now. My people are suffering, our cities burning . . . it must be brought to an end.Ó  
  
ÒExactly,Ó Meiling replied. ÒThatÕs why we bring this request. Please, consider signing a peace treaty with our kingdom.Ó  
  
ÒI would sign one gladly,Ó Yukito began, ÒWere your king here to discuss its terms with me. Does he seek peace in the same spirit as the two of you?Ó  
  
Silence fell between Yukito and Syaoran and Meiling, the two of which were looking at one another warily. Finally, Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
ÒMy father does not wish for peace,Ó he began hesitantly. ÒHe is too stubborn, too drunk with pride, IÕm ashamed to say.Ó  
  
Yukito frowned at this. ÒI thought as much,Ó he said.  
  
ÒHowever,Ó Syaoran continued, ÒWe feel we can convince him if we know for certain of your willingness to sign a treaty.Ó  
  
ÒHmm,Ó Yukito said, thinking. ÒAs I said before, I cannot draft a peace treaty without first meeting with your father. However, if itÕs my willingness he needs, then IÕll offer you this. WeÕll draft an agreement here and now to end all battle until further notice. IÕll sign this agreement, and you, perhaps, could deliver it to your father when you return home. He can sign it, and once this temporary peace has been established he can travel here, or I to your kingdom, to discuss the terms of a permanent peace treaty.Ó  
  
Meiling smiled despite herself, as did Sakura, her eyes jovial. Syaoran did not smile, keeping up his cold, proud front, but his amber eyes were warm with hope and relief.  
  
ÒThat would be wonderful,Ó Meiling said warmly. Yukito smiled, pleased.  
  
ÒGood,Ó he said, ÒIÕll write up an agreement as soon as I can. When it has been completed, IÕll sign it and transfer it into your hands, Prince Syaoran. If you would not mind delivering it, of course.Ó  
  
ÒI would not mind at all,Ó Syaoran said. ÒIÕll need to be there to reason with my father, anyway.Ó  
  
ÒAs will I, IÕm sure,Ó Meiling added.  
  
ÒGood, that is what weÕll do then,Ó said Yukito good-naturedly.  
  
Sakura frowned suddenly, turning to her amber-eyed lover with worry in her usually bright green eyes. The joy seemed to have drained out of them.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó she asked worriedly, ÒI will come with you and Meiling as well, wonÕt I? To the Li kingdom?Ó  
  
He frowned deeply, his eyes darkening with sadness.  
  
ÒWe can talk about that later,Ó he said. SakuraÕs frown deepened, her eyes widening in despair.  
  
ÒBut Syaoran,Ó she protested, ÒI . . .Ó  
  
ÒShh,Ó he said soothingly, silencing her. ÒDonÕt worry about that now. Just be happy that weÕve been given this chance at peace.Ó  
  
ÒBut I,Ó Sakura stuttered, frowning; she looked as though she were able to cry. SyaoranÕs frown deepened as well, but he felt he had to hide his emotions so as not to worsen those of his lover.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry,Ó he repeated. ÒWeÕll decide later.Ó  
  
Sakura frowned deeply, worried. He would not leave her alone here . . . would he? Even if he was to go to the Li kingdom, the homeland of her enemies, he could not leave her here. He wouldnÕt do that, she knew that he would not.  
  
Yukito had not overheard this conversation. Rather, he had been happily talking with his daughter. He now spoke.  
  
ÒLady Meiling, Prince Syaoran, Sakura,Ó he began, addressing them, ÒYou are, of course, welcome here. I will not allow you to do anything less than stay the night. I will have the servants prepare rooms for you immediately.Ó  
  
Tomoyo smiled. ÒThereÕs one thing more,Ó she added.  
  
Yukito grinned at this. ÒYes,Ó he affirmed, ÒThere is. In honor of my daughterÕs safe return, we will be hosting a grand ball tonight. Short notice, I know, but the courtiers live nearby and will of course be eager to see my daughter once again. I would be pleased if you would agree to be our honoured guests.Ó  
  
Sakura blushed at this.   
  
ÒA ball?Ó, she questioned to Syaoran, ÒMe?Ó  
  
Syaoran studied her out of the corner of his eye, smiling internally. She seemed so innocent.  
  
ÒYes, you,Ó he replied. ÒDonÕt worry. A ball is like a party, only much more formal and about a thousand times more expensive. Oh, and with royalty.Ó  
  
ÒThank you for that,Ó she answered sarcastically, smiling nervously. ÒI feel so much calmer now.Ó  
  
Syaoran smiled mischievously at her.   
  
ÒThereÕs nothing to it,Ó he said. ÒJust act like a princess.Ó  
  
ÒThatÕs easy for you to say,Ó Sakura replied, ÒPrince Syaoran.Ó  
  
He raised an eyebrow teasingly in response, but said nothing, his eyes flickering with amusement.  
  
ÒLetÕs see,Ó Yukito mused out loud, ÒThe feast will begin at, hmm. Around eight oÕclock, I imagine, and the dancing at ten. Yes, that will do well. I will look forward to seeing all of you there.Ó  
  
ÒThank you very much,Ó Sakura said eagerly, bowing deeply to him with a blush. Yukito smiled at this.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Meiling agreed, ÒThank you. For all that you have done, and all that you are to do in the future.Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt think of it as a favour to you, Lady Meiling,Ó Yukito replied, ÒBut rather as a duty to my kingdom.Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó she said, smiling a bit. Her happiness at the peace agreement was too much for her to contain.  
  
It was not too much for Syaoran, however.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó he added simply, appearing quite calm and collected. ÒWe will see you at the feast, then?Ó  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Yukito replied. He quickly called over one of his servants.  
  
ÒNerissa,Ó he commanded, though kindly, ÒPlease show our three guests to their rooms. I trust they are all well in order.Ó  
  
ÒOf course, Your Highness,Ó Nerissa, a middle-aged woman with braided dark brown hair tied up into circles on either side of her head, replied. Her warm brown eyes were filled with respect.  
  
She bowed to Yukito deeply, then turned to Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura.  
  
ÒYour rooms are this way,Ó she said warmly. ÒPlease follow me.Ó  
  
ÒI will see you tonight,Ó Yukito said. ÒFarewell for now.Ó  
  
ÒFarewell,Ó Syaoran and Meiling replied simply. Sakura blushed and said nothing, merely smiled, her eyes filled with respect and admiration for her kingdomÕs handsome, kindhearted king.  
  
At this, Nerissa turned and began to lead the three out of the throne room. She walked to the side of it, opening an elegant wooden door that led to an enclosed hallway with thick, lush red carpet and white walls decorated with beautiful paintings.  
  
She turned to her right and led the group wordlessly down the hallway. Sakura gasped at the paintings they walked by; they were nearly lifelike, beautiful and, in her eyes, miraculous. She had never seen artwork that was so stunning and true to life.  
  
Nerissa turned left and then right again, leading them through the hallways until they finally reached a hallway with three white doors. She stopped and turned around, facing them.  
  
ÒThe guest rooms are very similar,Ó Nerissa explained. ÒYou can decide amongst yourselves who is to stay where. I pray that they are to your liking.Ó  
  
ÒThank you, Nerissa,Ó Sakura said warmly. She smiled at the woman, who smiled back hesitantly.  
  
ÒAye,Ó she replied. ÒIf you have any needs, please just call me. There is a bell system throughout the castle. Just ring the bell youÕll find in your guestroom to call for me.Ó  
  
Syaoran and Meiling nodded simply, used to this, while Sakura retained her smile.  
  
ÒThank you again,Ó she said. Nerissa, obviously not used to being thanked, appeared flustered. She smiled back hesitantly once again.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó she said. ÒI bid you well.Ó  
  
She bowed respectfully to all three of them, and with that, she turned and walked back down the hall, her long, dark blue dress and its long white apron swaying at her ankles.  
  
ÒIÕll take this room,Ó Sakura said, gesturing to the first room with a smile.  
  
ÒAnd IÕll take this one,Ó Syaoran said quickly, walking to the second door, next to the door of SakuraÕs guestroom. MeilingÕs eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
ÒFine with me,Ó she said simply, masking her irritation. She walked to the third door, opening it and slipping inside.  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura warmly, walking to her and putting his hand on her upper arm affectionately. She smiled back gently.  
  
ÒYouÕre happy because of the peace agreement, arenÕt you?,Ó she questioned softly. ÒYou donÕt show it.Ó  
  
ÒI am happy,Ó Syaoran replied simply. ÒAnd youÕre right, I donÕt suppose I need to.Ó  
  
ÒHeh,Ó Sakura said, unsure of how to respond to this. How did you teach a man who had been raised to be cold that it was acceptable to smile when he was happy?  
  
ÒAnyway,Ó Syaoran said. ÒI would love to talk with you, but IÕm going to see if I can find something in my room to wear to this ball. They usually keep the bureaus full, just in case.Ó  
  
ÒAlright,Ó Sakura said, smiling. ÒIÕll check my bureau, too, if I have one. And IÕll see you there, ne?Ó  
  
ÒYou do, IÕm sure. IÕll come to your door at eight, howÕs that?,Ó he replied. SakuraÕs smile deepened, and she nodded eagerly.  
  
He laughed at her innocence. ÒAlright. Goodbye for a while, Sakura.Ó  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to her forehead tenderly as her eyes slipped closed contentedly, enjoying the moment.  
  
He pulled away all too quickly, stepping back slowly.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and when she did, they were warm and bright, filled with pure love.  
  
ÒGoodbye,Ó she said softly. Syaoran nodded.  
  
ÒSee you soon,Ó he replied with a smile. In a moment, he had opened the door to his room, disappearing inside.  
  
At this, Sakura turned to her own door, opening it. The polished silver doorknob was cold to the touch, but as she opened the door, a wave of warm air hit her.  
  
Stepping into her room, she gasped. Her room was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. The walls were purple, embossed with gold and silver. The centerpiece of the room was a four-post bed with purple bedding, some velvet and some silk, covered with matching purple pillows with silver and gold tassels. A sheer gold canopy hung over the bed, glittering in the light of the fire, which was burning in the roomÕs fireplace, warming the otherwise chilly room and filling it with light. Thick purple carpet cushioned her weary feet.  
  
Elegant furniture completed the roomÕs perfection. Amazed, Sakura moved over to the bed, sitting on it. She sunk into it slightly, pleased; the bed was soft and seemed to be incredibly comfortable.  
  
Looking around with wide, awestruck eyes, Sakura took in the roomÕs beauty. Smiling, she noticed a bureau on the roomÕs right side.  
  
Suddenly relaxing as happiness overtook her, Sakura fell back onto her bed, her long red locks spilling over the elegant purple bedding. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.  
  
Everything seemed to be perfect.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, holding them open only halfway, peering at the bottom of the gold canopy through her thick eyelashes. She let her smile fade.   
  
Syaoran . . . would he . . .  
  
Perhaps it was too perfect.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Ahh! The ball is the last major fluff event, and then . . . drama.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
And finally, IÕd like to take a poll. Do you like a little bit of slash, or do you hate it? IÕm pretty sure what I want to do with it (itÕs a compromise), but IÕd like to, well, ask the audience. =3  
  
In the next chapter: The ball . . . 


	17. Making A Princess

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Over 200 reviews- wow! I never dreamed of such success. =3 I hope that I continue to please all of you with the new chapters. Keep enjoying my story, everyone! ^_^  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
ÒI look like a Kaeran,Ó Meiling mumbled in annoyance, tugging at her red silk ball gown. She had combed her long, beautiful ebony locks, letting most of them hang loose with only a small bun in the back of her head, holding back the sections of hair that were closest to her face. Her ruby eyes matched the gown perfectly, and her pale skin contrasted stunningly with its bright colour.  
  
The only part of her that did not appear beautiful and elegant was her frown. Syaoran looked her up and down, amused and also amazed; his second cousin rarely looked so beautiful and womanly.  
  
ÒNonsense,Ó he mused with an amused smile. ÒYou look beautiful.Ó  
  
MeilingÕs eyes met his at this, and she blushed slightly. Her frown, however, did not fade; his compliment did not comfort her much, because she knew that his kindness was merely platonic. He would never love her in that way.  
  
Interally, she sighed sadly. On the outside, she smiled weakly.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said. ÒYou look good too, you know.Ó  
  
Syaoran frowned, fidgeting in his white silk suit, accented with blue. He had tried his best to tame his chocolate brown hair, and his amber eyes were nervous and sad. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight, because it was probably going to be the last night he spent with Sakura . . .  
  
His frown deepened, and he dugged at the suit warily. ÒItÕs uncomfortable,Ó he said simply. Meiling raised an eyebrow in annoyance.  
  
ÒYou arenÕt wearing high heels,Ó she said condescendingly. Her look was so serious and angered that Syaoran couldnÕt help but laugh.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó he said, ÒFor helping me to get ready. The suit that you picked out for me is nice, even if it is a bit . . . formal.Ó  
  
Meiling smiled sadly. ÒOf course,Ó she said. ÒYou want to look charming for Sakura, donÕt you?Ó  
  
At the mention of her name, SyaoranÕs eyes darkened, deepening with sadness. He wanted to see her as soon as he could. Thankfully, the feast was beginning soon.   
  
ÔI wonder what sheÕs doing just now,Õ he thought, growing impatient. Would the clock never strike eight?  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
ÒYou look lovely, Sakura,Ó Tomoyo mused with a warm smile, staring into her friendÕs reflection in the mirror. She ran a hairbrush through her long red locks, smoothing them so that they fell over her shoulders like waves of silk.  
  
Sakura smiled at this, blushing. ÒThank you,Ó she replied warmly.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó Tomoyo said, continuing to brush her long hair gently and with perfected skill. They were in SakuraÕs guestroom, Sakura sitting on a petite chair in front of dresser complete with a large mirror.  
  
ÒI very much appreciate you helping me to get ready, Tomoyo,Ó she said with a blush, smiling nervously. The girl with sad amethyst eyes smiled in return at this.  
  
ÒThink nothing of it,Ó she replied. ÒIÕm happy to help.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre doing a beautiful job with my hair,Ó Sakura continued, ÒAnd this gown youÕre allowing me to borrow is simply . . . amazing . . .Ó  
  
ÒIÕm glad you like it,Ó Tomoyo said cheerfully. ÒIt looks lovely on you. WeÕre lucky we share the same dress size! I was starting to think that you might be a bit too thin.Ó  
  
Sakura blushed, eying her reflection nervously. She wanted to look beautiful tonight, not only for the king and for his royal guests, but also for Syaoran. She wanted him to remember tonight.  
  
Her bright green eyes flickered with antipipation. In her reflection sat a shy girl with a pale, fair complextion, her long red hair spilling onto her pale, bare shoulders. Its rich colour contrasted beautifully with her gown, made from pale blue silk with elegant white accents. Its bell bottom made Sakura look like a princess herself.  
  
ÒThank you so much,Ó she whispered gently. Tomoyo smiled warmly.  
  
ÒYouÕre very welcome,Ó she replied. ÒYou want to look beautiful for Prince Syaoran, ne?Ó  
  
Sakura blushed and nodded; she did wish that.  
  
The princess grinned at her friendÕs obvious blush. It faded quickly into a gentle smile, filled with yearning.  
  
ÒAre you in love with him?,Ó she asked softly, with kindness. Her voice was gentle and sad.  
  
SakuraÕs blush deepened. She did not even have to think about her reply.  
  
ÒYes,Ó she said simply, smiling. Tomoyo saw her smile in the mirror, and she smiled in return, secretly jealous of the love that the two lovers shared.  
  
ÒI wish you two all the luck in the world,Ó she said compassionately. ÒIÕm afraid youÕre going to need it, him being the only heir to the Li throne and you being, well. One of us.Ó  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Sakura said again, staring into her reflectionÕs calm, clear eyes. ÒAnd I know that we will need it, as sad as that is.Ó  
  
Sensing her friendÕs sadness, Tomoyo smiled brightly.  
  
ÒWell,Ó she said quickly, suddenly cheerful, ÒItÕs almost eight oÕclock! LetÕs go to the ball!Ó  
  
Sakura nodded, standing as Tomoyo set back down the hairbrush. Smiling and carefully prepared, the two girls, who appeared to be both be princesses, headed for the door.  
  
Sakura opened it, and she and Tomoyo stepped out into the halls of the castle. Shyly, she followed Tomoyo though them until they reached the throne room.  
  
Stepping through the great wooden doors, Sakura gasped. The throne room had been richly decorated, banners for the Kaera kingdom hanging from the ceiling in colourful waves. Music was playing softly, created by a group of musicians near the corner of the room.  
  
The room was filled with many royal guests, courtiers and courtesses dressed in rich finery. Already, she began to feel ackward and out of place.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, smiled fondly, happy to be home.  
  
ÒI guess weÕre a bit early,Ó she said to Sakura. ÒThe feast will start soon. For now, weÕll just socialize, maybe dance a little.Ó  
  
ÒOh, okay,Ó Sakura said weakly, nervous. ÒSocialize with who, exactly?Ó  
  
As if on cue, a finely dressed gentlemen approached the two girls. He bowed to both of them elegantly, his blue silk suit complimenting his clear blue eyes and sandy blonde hair perfectly. He was very handsome, his smile warm and alluring.  
  
Sakura noticed all this with eyes that were wide from surprise. The young man quickly spoke.  
  
ÒMy ladies,Ó he said as he rose from his bow. ÒLady Tomoyo, it warms my heart to see you safe at home once again.Ó  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she replied with a smile. ÒIt is good to be home. You have not yet met Sakura, I trust?Ó   
  
She gestured to Sakura eagerly, who darted her eyes from the young man to Tomoyo nervously.  
  
ÒSo that is your name,Ó the young man purred. He smiled.  
  
ÒMy Lady Sakura,Ó he said fluidly, ÒWould you honour me with a dance?Ó  
  
Sakura blushed deeply, flattered and surprised.   
  
ÒI, ahh,Ó she stuttered. Suddenly, a deep yet youthful voice spoke from near them.  
  
ÒActually,Ó it stated, ÒShe has promised me the first dance of the evening.Ó  
  
Syaoran stepped forward, glancing at his lover with amusement in his eyes and a warm smile on his face. Sakura smiled warmly in return, secretly relieved.  
  
The young gentlmen looked at Syaoran with annoyance, frowning, but said nothing. Obviously, the pair were lovers. The chemistry between them was blatent.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó he said simply. He turned back to Sakura with an eager smile.  
  
ÒSave a dance for me, my Lady,Ó he requested. She nodded nervously, blushing.  
  
ÒHave a good evening,Ó the young gentleman politely said to all. With that, he turned and walked away. Meiling joined the group before anything more was said, Syoaran and Sakura still smiling at one another.  
  
ÒYou look gorgeous tonight,Ó he said to her. Sakura blushed deeply, adverting her eyes to the polished white marble floor.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said shyly.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó he replied with a smile. ÒWould you like to dance?Ó  
  
ÒI would love to,Ó Sakura answered, looking up with a smile. SyaoranÕs own smile deepened, and he reached out his hand. She slid hers into his elegantly, and with that, he led her out onto the dancefloor.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo studied Meiling, pleasantly surprised.  
  
ÒYou look beautiful!,Ó she exclaimed warmly.  
  
Meiling blushed slightly, though not much.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said quietly, watching Syaoran and Sakura reach the center of the dancefloor out of the corner of her ruby eye. She frowned, her heart filling with jealousy and sadness. Tomoyo saw her frown, and her cheerful smile faded until her expression mirrored that of the object of her desire.  
  
Sakura blushed as Syaoran took her into his embrace, sliding his arm around her thin waist as they began to dance slowly.  
  
ÒYou truly do look beautiful,Ó he said, smiling down at her. Sakura blushed.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said shyly. ÒI feel so out of place here. They all think IÕm, well, that IÕm-Ó  
  
ÒRoyalty?,Ó Syaoran inquired. Sakura nodded, embarrassed.  
  
ÒYes,Ó she said, blushing. ÒBut IÕm not a princess at all!Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes deepened with emotion at this, with love as well as sadness.  
  
ÒI could make you one, if youÕd like,Ó he whispered. SakuraÕs eyes widened in shock, and she looked up suddenly into his eyes, surprised.  
  
He blushed and adverted his eyes.  
  
ÒNever mind,Ó he mumbled, his eyes darkening with sadness and desperation. Sakura blushed but frowned, longing to brigthen those melancholy amber eyes.  
  
ÒIÕm not sure what to say,Ó whispered in return. Syaoran cleared his throat nervously, his eyes still dark.  
  
ÒWith your kindness, you would make a wonderful one, a truly noble princess,Ó he began hesitantly. His frown deepened.  
  
ÒToo wonderful for our kingdom. ItÕs too bad that Tomoyo isnÕt a boy. SheÕd probably fall in love with you immediately, and you with her, err, him, and then you could be a princess here, for a kingdom that deserves you.Ó  
  
SakuraÕs frowned deepened as well at this, and she bit her bottom lip nervously. She paused, thinking.  
  
ÒDonÕt say that,Ó she said finally. ÒYour kingdom is just mislead. Once we acheive peace, everything will be alright. Everything will be well once again.Ó  
  
Syaoran sighed sadly. ÒI hope youÕre right,Ó he said slowly.  
  
Sakura leaned forward and laid her head down on his chest affectionately. The two were still dancing with one another.  
  
ÒAnd Syaoran,Ó Sakura whispered after a moment, ÒIt doesnÕt matter. I would never fall for a Kaeran prince, because . . .Ó  
  
She smiled to herself, her eyes filled with love.  
  
ÒBecause . . . my heart is already yours.Ó  
  
Syaoran smiled at this, tightening their embrace.  
  
ÒI love you, Sakura,Ó he whispered into her ear. Her smile deepened, and she closed her eyes as she signed contentedly.  
  
ÒI love you too,Ó she whispered back.  
  
She listened to his heartbeat as they danced, breathing in the scent of his warm skin and enjoying his warmth. Hope overwhelmed her, as did peace. Her peace was not the peace that is absense of hate, but rather peace that is absense of desiring more. She felt completely fulfilled, completely satisified.  
  
With her head on his chest, the loving couple slowly danced, drowning in their moment of mutual contentment.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when they were still dancing, all of the guests had arrived, and the banquet began. An trumpet-like instrument sounded, and a servent of the king announced the beginning of the feast. The guests were ushered hurridly to their seats.  
  
Sakura blushed, feeling highly out of place as she looked around at the other guests that filled the huge banquet table, at the head of which sat Yukito. Tomoyo sat to his right, and to his left, Syaoran. Meiling was sitting next to Syaoran, and across from him, next to Tomoyo, sat Sakura.  
  
ÔTheyÕre all so elegantly dressed,Õ she thought shyly. ÔThose clothes must have cost a small fortune! And to keep the company of royalty . . . it makes me wonder . . . how on the GoddessÕ Earth did I get here? Was it only a few weeks ago that I was chopping herbs in our little kitchen?Õ  
  
At this thought of her home and family, now both gone, Sakura frowned deeply, sadly looking down into her golden-coloured soup. She sighed quietly, but did not have much more time than that to dwell on her sad thoughts. Yukito spoke a few moments later.  
  
ÒMy honoured guests,Ó he began loudly, with a smile. ÒI am pleased that so many have chosen to gather here with me to celebrate the safe return of my daughter Tomoyo, your Princess.Ó  
  
Many of the guests clapped, and Tomoyo smiled politely, flattered.  
  
ÒI am also pleased,Ó he continued, ÒTo be honoured with the presense of the three people who have saved my daughterÕs life. They are Prince Syaoran, Lady Meiling, and Lady Sakura, all of whom have brave and noble hearts!Ó  
  
Yukito had gestured to the three individually as he spoke each of their names, and now, the guests clapped for them as well. Syaoran and Meiling smiled politely and nodded, while Sakura blushed deeply. She was no Lady! Why on the GoddessÕ Earth had he said that? He knew she was nothing but a commoner.  
  
Luckily, Yukito had wisely chosen to neglect to mention the fact that Syaoran and Meiling were from the Li kingdom.  
  
ÒJoin me in a toast to honour these three,Ó Yukito continued, ÒAnd to honour the return of my daughter.Ó  
  
He raised his chalice of red wine high.  
  
ÒTo future peace for all nations!,Ó he said loudly. In unison, all of the other guests raised their chalices, including Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura.  
  
For them, the toast truly meant something, and they all raised their chalices especially high, knowing that they were filled with hope as well as wine.  
  
ÒTo future peace for all nations!,Ó they all repeated with passion, unified.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. The Ball is the last major fluff event, and then . . . dark drama. My story will get darker once they leave the Kaera kingdom.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
And finally, IÕd like to take a poll. Do you like a little bit of slash, or do you hate it? IÕm pretty sure what I want to do with it (itÕs a compromise), but IÕd like to, well, ask the audience. =3  
  
In the next chapter: More of the Ball . . . 


	18. Sleeping With The Enemy

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: This is a long chapter. o.o; Over thirteen pages (compared to my normal target, which is eight)! I kind of like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ Please keep on reviewing!  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura, MimiGhost, S+SObsession!, Kammy, Mel, Kate, Shauna, Asayuni, T-Man, Moonspell, Rosy-Ray-Lover, SweetCherryBlossom, Catrina and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Meiling eyed the dancing couple with a frown, her ruby eyes dark with sadness. Their love lit up the room, and many eyes other than hers were drawn to them. Their auras were strong and alluring, bright with mutual dedication.  
  
She sighed sadly, shifting uncomfortably in her long ruby gown. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her bare pale shoulder.  
  
ÒWould you care to dance, my beautiful lady?,Ó purred Tomoyo softly. MeilnigÕs eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed.  
  
ÒYou are relentless,Ó she said sternly. ÒThis must be the fifth time you have asked.Ó  
  
ÒItÕs noble not to give up easily,Ó Tomoyo answered smoothly. She then frowned. ÒWhy wonÕt you?Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt care for dancing,Ó Meiling replied sharply. Tomoyo raised a slender eyebrow.  
  
ÒYouÕre lying,Ó the princess accused. The ruby-eyed girl nearly growled, annoyed.  
  
ÒPerhaps,Ó she responded. She didnÕt adore dancing, but she had little against it.  
  
ÒItÕs Syaoran,Ó Tomoyo said gently. ÒYouÕll dance only . . . with him?Ó  
  
Meiling said nothing, only looked down at her feet sadly. Her frowned deepened.  
  
ÒIÕm right,Ó Tomoyo whispered. Meiling raised her head, looking at her for a moment, but said nothing.  
  
ÒItÕs best not to mourn over things tha-Ó  
  
ÒPlease stop trying to seduce me,Ó the ruby-eyed girl suddenly said. ÒMy heart is taken.Ó  
  
TomoyoÕs eyes widened, taken aback. Her stance stiffened, and she bit her lower lip, her amethyst eyes deep with sadness.  
  
ÒIÕll leave you alone, then,Ó she said quickly, ÒIf thatÕs what you want. I hope you enjoy wasting yourself on him.Ó  
  
Meiling glared at her angrily, but said nothing. With a swift turn on her heel, Tomoyo walked toward her father quickly, her long, dark locks billowing after her regally. The ruby-eyed girl never saw her tears.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . . . .  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had been dancing for over an hour, slowly, their bodies pressed closely against one anotherÕs. She had been smiling for quite some time, but suddenly, her eyes deepened, growing dark and sad. She lifted her head from her loverÕs chest.  
  
ÒI think I need some air,Ó Sakura said quietly. Syaoran looked down at her worriedly, their gentle rhythm of slow dance ending. He could clearly sense her sadness.  
  
ÒThereÕs a balcony over that way,Ó he said tenderly. Sakura nodded, and the two pulled away from another. Taking her hand, Syaoran led her through the crowds of royalty to an overlooked balcony.  
  
They passed through grand wooden doors and out into the night air, dark and cool. The balcony was made from white marble, the same as the floor inside the palace, but in the darkness it appeared a dark grey.  
  
Sakura led her lover over to the railing of the balcony, where she released his hand in favour of crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed.  
  
Syaoran frowned, concerned.  
  
ÒWhat are you thinking of?,Ó he asked worriedly. Sakura did not turn to him, staring out into the darkness.  
  
ÒIÕm just thinking of how,Ó she began slowly, her eyes sad, ÒHow I got here . . . how I got to this place, to this point . . .Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs frown deepened. He recognized that pained look all too well.  
  
ÒYouÕre thinking of your father,Ó he stated numbly. ÒAnd brother . . .Ó  
  
Sakura blinked, tears forming in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and nodded shakily.  
  
ÒYes,Ó she whispered painfully. ÒI miss them so much, Syaoran. Being here, acting like IÕm royalty . . . itÕs like betraying them. ItÕs like forgetting them, and who I was . . . who I am . . .Ó   
ÒShh,Ó Syaoran said. He approached Sakura and wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her comfortingly.  
  
ÒLook up at the stars,Ó he commanded gently. She did so, tears blurring her vision.  
  
ÒWhat of them?,Ó she said mournfully. Syaoran tightened his hold of her.  
  
ÒTheyÕre there,Ó he whispered. ÒTheyÕre watching you right now, from up there, and IÕm sure theyÕre not in pain. They know they are not betrayed, not forgotten. They are at peace, and IÕm sure . . . IÕm sure theyÕre smiling down at you.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled sadly, tears sliding down her face.  
  
ÒThey havenÕt forgotten you any more than you have them,Ó he continued gently. ÒAlways remember that.Ó  
  
She nodded, still staring up into the night sky.  
  
ÒThank you, Syaoran,Ó she whispered, still crying. Syaoran said nothing, merely held her tighter.  
  
The two continued to look at the stars together, SyaoranÕs arms around his loverÕs slender waist. Comfortable silence passed between them, a kind of peace.  
  
Suddenly, however, Sakura pulled herself from her loverÕs grasp. She spun around to face him, and his eyes widdened in surprise.  
  
ÒIÕm not letting you leave me!,Ó she said loudly, tears falling from her frightened emerald eyes. ÒI wonÕt lose another person I love! IÕll stay with you and protect you, I donÕt care if itÕs not safe, I . . . I wonÕt let you die!Ó  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment, shocked, then spoke.  
  
ÒSakura,Ó he began, stunned, ÒIÕm not going to die. IÕll be fi-Ó  
  
ÒI still wonÕt let you leave me here,Ó she said firmly. ÒI love you. IÕm coming with you, no matter what. I wonÕt be without you.Ó  
  
Syaoran studied her, unsure. He paused, then spoke.  
  
ÒIf youÕre going to be so stubborn about it, then IÕll let you come with me,Ó he said finally, serious. ÒJust so long as I can be with you at all times . . . to protect you.Ó  
  
Sakura relaxed, satisfied. ÒGood,Ó she said. ÒIÕm glad we wonÕt have to fight over this.Ó  
  
Syaoran smiled at this despite himself, finding it hard to picture such a sweet girl arguing viciously. Sakura retained her serious glare, but as she relaxed, she began to smile weakly back at him.  
  
Suddenly, she yawned, and Syaoran laughed; she had broken the meaningful, silent moment.  
  
Sakura blushed. ÒIÕm a bit tired,Ó she said slowly.   
  
Her lover smiled a bit, then nodded.   
  
ÒYes,Ó he began firmly, ÒLetÕs go to bed. ItÕs late, anyway, and who knows what tomorrow means for us.Ó  
  
ÒAye,Ó Sakura answered sleepily. He approached her, gently taking her hand in his.  
  
ÒIÕll walk you to your room,Ó he said kindly. With a final smile, he led Sakura toward the grand wooden doors.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . . . .  
  
Syaoran and Sakura left the balcony at near two in the morning. Meiling, lonely and sad, had long since retired, having no one to talk to. Tomoyo had not returned after she had stormed off.  
  
ÒI suppose I deserved that,Ó she reflected as she walked back to the room. ÒPerhaps I was too harsh . . . oh well . . . itÕs too late now, and itÕs irrelevant, anyway. WeÕll be leaving for home tomorrow.Ó She gave the issue no further thought.  
  
She reached her guestroom quickly, and stepping inside, she closed the door and slid off her red silk ball gown with a sigh of relief. Putting back on her familiar red tunic, which had myseriously been washed, folded and laid on her large bed, she slid underneath the silky sheets and fell into an unpeaceful sleep.  
  
Nearly half an hour later, her door creaked open slowly, light pouring into the dark room. A shadow appeared in its frame.  
  
Tomoyo frowned; she was already asleep. She had seen the girl leave the throne room sadly, and feeling for her, her heart aching with empathy and regret, she had followed her back to her room. She had hoped to apologize to the ruby-eyed girl.  
  
ÒSheÕs already fast asleep,Ó Tomoyo mentally commented to herself, having stepped inside. She watched Meiling sleep for a moment, admiring the way her long black hair spilled around her like black ink poured into water, wild and unrestrained, just like her spirit.  
  
She frowned. ÒI suppose IÕll not be apologizing tonight. ThereÕs so little time, in any case . . .Ó  
  
Bravely, she stepped forward, leaning over the sleeping girl.   
  
She bent down and pressed her warm lips to those of Meiling. She pulled away a moment later, tears forming in her amethyst eyes.  
  
ÒYou are right, Meiling,Ó she thought sadly. ÒWe are not meant to be.Ó  
  
The princess turned and walked to the door, closing it behind her as warm tears slid down her pale cheeks.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . . . .  
  
ÒWell, here it is,Ó Syaoran said. ÒYour guestroom. This is goodnight.Ó  
  
ÒMmÕhmm,Ó Sakura said quietly.   
  
ÒI will see you in the morning,Ó he said quietly. Leaning forward, he kissed his lover warmly, smiling as he pulled away.   
  
ÒSleep well, Love,Ó he said tenderly. ÒGoodnight.Ó  
  
ÒMmÕhmm,Ó Sakura answered, smiling. Syaoran turned from her, reaching for the doorknob of her guestroom.  
  
Sakura reached out her own hand and stopped his, pausing it just in front of the doorknob. Syaoran looked at her in surprise.  
  
ÒNo,Ó she whispered firmly, smirking. ÒI want to sleep with you tonight.Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes widened in shocked. ÒW-Whaaa-Ó  
  
ÒShh,Ó Sakura said. She laughed.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry,Ó she said reassuringly. ÒJust sleep!Ó  
  
Syaoran coughed, trying to hide his blush.  
  
ÒAlright,Ó he said nervously. Sakura smiled, pleased; he was so cute when he was flustered.  
  
Taking his hand, she pulled him eagerly over to his own door, which she opened without hesitation, pulling her lover into the room after her. Upon entering the room she dropped his hand.  
  
ÒI like your room,Ó she purred, content. ÒItÕs so . . . elegant. Regal, really . . .Ó  
  
ÒErr, yes, very,Ó Syaoran said, coughing. Sakura looking in his direction, raising an eyebrow.  
  
ÒYou look so nervous,Ó she said nonchalantly. ÒWhy?Ó  
  
ÒErr,Ó Syaoran began, ÒWell, weÕve never slept . . . in a . . . bed together. Pine boughs do not count.Ó  
  
Sakura laughed. ÒI see. Well, I can assure you it wonÕt be much different than that. Just more comfortable, really. Here, please help me out of his dress. I canÕt unbutton the back myself . . .Ó  
  
ÒAhh, of course,Ó Syaoran replied, blushing. He stepped forward, behind Sakura, and slowly began to unbutton her gown.  
  
He finished, his fingers shaking as he undid the last few; they fell below her waist, but not far below. Abandoning the buttons, he daringly placed his fingertips just below her shoulder blade, on her bare back. Admiring the pale, perfect skin, he slid his fingertips down her back slowly, tracing a winding path to her slender waist. Sakura gasped as a warm shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Syaoran pulled back his hand with a cough, and Sakura held the dress to her chest carefully.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said softly, with a nervous smile. Syaoran said nothing, merely coughing again.  
  
ÒHmm,Ó Sakura said to herself. ÒI have nothing to sleep in, and I certainly cannot fall asleep in this gown. IÕd forgotten . . . ahh . . . Syaoran?Ó  
  
ÒYes?,Ó he replied eagerly. Sakura smiled.  
  
ÒMight I borrow one of your tunics to sleep in tonight?,Ó she asked sweetly. Syaoran nodded.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó he replied. ÒLuckily, some maid thought to clean them.Ó  
  
He went to his bureau, pulling out one; he kept an extra with him. They had on occasion been completely torn apart in battle, so it was a clever idea.  
  
He handed it her, and she took it with a smile.  
  
ÒThank you,Ó she said warmly. Syaoran nodded, blushing.  
  
ÒNow turn around,Ó she commanded. ÒIÕm going to change into this. No peeking!Ó  
  
ÒOf course, no peeking, none whatsoever,Ó he mumbled with a smirk. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.  
  
ÒPeek and you will suffer,Ó she threatened with a glare. Syaoran merely deepened his smirk in response.  
  
ÒI wonÕt peek,Ó he said reassuringly. ÒI promise.Ó With that, he turned around so that he was not facing her.  
  
ÒYouÕd better not,Ó Sakura said warningly. With that, she turned around also, not wishing to watch his back while she undressed and dressed again.  
  
Syaoran heard a rustling sound as the gown fell to the floor, and he blushed deeply, imagining her clothed in, well . . . certainly not a gown. Perhaps nothing at all . . .  
  
Cautiously, he turned around quickly, and just as quickly he spun back so that he was looking away from her once again. He smirked to himself; heÕd caught a glimpse of her milky thighs, her perfect . . .  
  
ÒBut what if I do turn around?,Ó Syaoran inquired suddenly. ÒWhat will you do? Attack me with your high heels?Ó  
  
ÒIÕll shove them where the sun does not shine, just donÕt peek! IÕm almost finished!Ó  
  
Sakura slid the dark green tunic over her head, smiling. It was loose on her slim frame, warm and comfortable. She instantly felt content; it even smelled like him.  
  
She turned around to face SyaoranÕs back.  
  
ÒYou can turn around now,Ó she said contentedly. Syaoran did so, and then smiled.  
  
ÒYou look so cute,Ó he commented with a grin. ÒItÕs too big on you!Ó  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled back. ÒWell, itÕs yours,Ó she said. ÒIt may be too big, but itÕs comfortable! I like it . . .Ó  
  
Still smiling, Syaoran stepped forward and embraced her, taking her into his arms in a warm hug. She returned the embrace eagerly, instantly feeling safe and loved in his strong arms.  
  
ÒI want you to stay with me forever,Ó Syaoran mumbled into her hair. She smiled softly.  
  
ÒLetÕs start with tonight,Ó she whispered. She pulled away, taking both of his hands in hers and leading him playfully over to the bed.  
  
They climbed onto it and immediately fell on top of one another clumbsily, both grinning. Syaoran took one of her hands and raised it to his lips, spreading her fingers apart with his hand and kissing each fingertip slowly, his eyes sliding closed. Sakura smiled.  
  
As he finished, she pulled her hand free gently, but did not pull it back to her. Instead, she dipped a finger just inside SyaoranÕs mouth, tracing it just under his lips. Playfully, she pulled her hand away and slid the moist fingertip into her mouth, sucking on it for a moment, well aware of SyaoranÕs amber eyes on her.  
  
Finally, she leaned over him, kissing him deeply and fully, one his hands tangled in her hair and the one running up and down her back.  
  
This passionately continued until sometime later, when both of them fell asleep locked in one anotherÕs embrace.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . . . .  
  
The next morning, sunlight poured in through the glass-paned windows of SyaoranÕs guestroom. The couple laid peacefully on the bed, holding one another, limbs interlocked.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. A ruby-eyed girl stepped into the room, dressed in a worn red tunic. She turned to the bed, expecting to see only one body lying there. Inside, she saw two.  
  
Promptly, she opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura suddenly opened their eyes in unison, jolting awake. He was the first to see the shocked girl standing in the doorway, and she was quickly the second. Both of them blushed deeply, realizing their postiion.  
  
Meiling mentally growled.  
  
ÒWell,Ó she began bitterly and sarcasticly, surpressing her anger, Ò I see that you two both had fun last night.Ó  
  
Their blushes deepened, SyaoranÕs eyes widening.  
  
ÒMeiling, itÕs not like that, we didnÕt . . . we . . .,Ó Syaoran rambled, struggling to explain.  
  
ÒWe just held one another,Ó Sakura finished nervously. Syaoran nodded furiously.  
  
ÒExactly,Ó he ÔconfirmedÕ, ÒWe just held one another!Ó  
  
Meiling continued to mentally growl, her eyes narrowing in surpressed rage at having been forced to witness this.  
  
ÒOf course,Ó she snapped. ÒBoth of you should get dressed. WeÕre meeting Yukito in an hour.Ó  
  
With that, she turned and eagerly fled the guestroom, clearly angry. Sakura signed in relief when she had gone.  
  
ÒWell,Ó she commented, ÒThat was terrifying.Ó  
  
Syaoran laughed, beginning to relax though still blushing.  
  
ÒShe can be like that sometimes,Ó Syaoran explained good-naturedly.   
  
Sakura smirked, slidding out of bed. SyaoranÕs tunic swayed around her knees. She turned back to him, grinning; he was shirtless, and his white dress pants were wrinkled and mused.  
  
ÒIÕm going to go to my guestroom to get dressed,Ó Sakura explained. ÒIÕll bring this back to you once IÕve changed.Ó  
  
ÒAlright,Ó Syaoran replied. He fell back into bed lazily, and Sakura laughed.  
  
ÒGet dressed, you moron! We have to see the king soon!,Ó she exclaimed with a smile. Syaoran smirked.  
  
ÒAye, aye, all in good time,Ó he said. ÒKings can wait.Ó  
  
ÒYouÕre so stuck up,Ó Sakura teased. ÒIÕm leaving now.Ó  
  
ÒSee you soon,Ó Syaoran commented, waving her away. She grinned and turned toward the door, but on a whim she turned back to the bed and quickly ran back toward it, jumping into it and kissing her lover quickly and yet firmly, tasting him fully before hurridly pulling away.  
  
ÒNow IÕm leaving,Ó she purred. She slid back out of bed once again, and with a final grin, she walked to the door and left for her own guestroom to change and prepare for the meeting with Yukito.  
  
Syaoran sighed contently, leaning back onto the pillows lazily and staring at the green ceiling as though it were fascinating.   
  
ÒWhat an amazing night,Ó he thought happily. ÒWhat an amazing girl . . . I canÕt wait until we can make love to one another . . . mmm . . .Ó  
  
He laid there pondering this very innocent thought for awhile, finally rising a few minutes later to change into his remaining tunic. He did so, and just as he was fastening his belt, Sakura knocked on the door. He beckoned her in, and she returned his tunic with a smile.  
  
With a quick kiss on each otherÕs lips, the lovers went to see the king.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . . . .  
  
Yukito sat on his throne tiredly, waiting for the others to awake. Suddenly, a door opened from the side, and a girl with long, dark locks stepped into the huge throne room. He looked up eagerly.  
  
ÒAhh, good morning my daughter,Ó he said good-naturedly. ÒI thought you might be our guests. I have the peace agreement all ready to go, completed and signed. All it needs is his signature.Ó  
  
ÒGood morning,Ó Tomoyo answered numbly. ÒAnd that is good. But, Father . . .Ó  
  
ÒWhat is it, Tomoyo?,Ó Yukito asked, concerned. ÒYou looked worried. You should be happy; this is our chance at peace.Ó  
  
ÒI am glad for that, Father, but,Ó Tomoyo began pleadingly, ÒI canÕt help but worry that . . . could you . . . please, send someone else to deliver the peace agreement. Let them stay here until weÕve attained peace. ItÕs too dangerous, to send them there, to that awful kingdom . . .Ó  
  
ÒMy dearest,Ó Yukito began firmly, ÒYou neednÕt worry. Syaoran is his son. He wonÕt harm him any more than I would harm you, nor his companions.Ó  
  
ÒBut you donÕt have a heart of ice like he does,Ó Tomoyo continued, upset. ÒYouÕre a king, not a tyrant. He hurts his people, why not his child?Ó  
  
Yukito sighed. ÒI would send someone else, Tomoyo, I truly would, if only I knew that he would listen to that someone else. Alas, you know as well as I that he refuses all of our messengers. In fact, many of them have not returned, the gods rest their souls. Syaoran is one of the only people heÕll listen to. We have to let him go.Ó  
  
ÒI still donÕt trust it,Ó Tomoyo began. ÒI have this horrible feeling that something . . .Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt worry,Ó Yukito interuppted, his voice reassuring. ÒEverything will be fine. WeÕll have peace before you think to become impatient, you just wait.Ó  
  
ÒBut Father . . .,Ó Tomoyo continued pleadingly. She was interuptted by the sound of the a door being opened.  
  
Meiling entered the throne room, dressed in her tattered red tunic. Syaoran and Sakura followed her, Syaoran in his green tunic and Sakura in her new green dress.  
  
Tomoyo frowned deeply at this as Yukito smiled.  
  
ÒGood morning,Ó he greeted. ÒI trust you slept well?Ó  
  
ÒAye, we did,Ó Meiling said, her voice slightly sarcastic as she thought of Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
Sakura blushed as Syaoran stepped forward, standing at MeilingÕs side.  
  
ÒHave you written up a peace agreement yet?,Ó he asked impatiently. Yukito nodded.  
  
ÒI have,Ó he said. ÒThis is it. ItÕs signed and complete. The only thing it lacks is your fatherÕs signature.Ó  
  
Yukito stood, grasping the scrool in his hand. He approched Syaoran and handed it to him, his eyes grave.  
  
ÒI will get this to my father as quickly as I can, and then send word to you,Ó Syaoran said seriously.   
  
Yukito nodded. ÒPlease do,Ó he said, devoid of his previous cheerfulness.  
  
ÒWe will leave as soon as possible, if this suits you,Ó he continued. ÒWe have little time to spare.Ó  
  
ÒAye,Ó the kind king replied, ÒThat is true. Please, go at your leisure. IÕll provide you with all the supplies you will need for the journey. I would give you a carriage as well, but if any of your men saw one of our royal carriages theyÕd no doubt attack it . . .Ó  
  
ÒWe will be fine on foot,Ó Syaoran replied. ÒThank you, Sir. For everything you have done not only for us, but for both of our kingdoms. For peace.Ó  
  
Yukito smiled slightly at this.  
  
ÒWhat kind of king would I be if I did not do all I could to protect my people?,Ó he asked in response. ÒI wish you luck. I will hear from all of you soon, I trust?Ó  
  
ÒYes,Ó Syaoran replied. ÒAs soon as he signs it, IÕll contact you.Ó  
  
ÒThank you,Ó Yukito said. ÒFare you well, all of you.Ó  
  
ÒFarewell,Ó Meiling replied. Tomoyo suddenly stepped forward.  
  
ÒPlease be careful,Ó she said, adressing all of them but keeping her eyes firmly on Meiling. ÒFarewell . . .Ó  
  
ÒThank you for your kindness,Ó Sakura added. She smiled at the princess, who nodded in response.  
  
ÒFarewell, my Lady,Ó Sakura finished.  
  
ÒAye, Farewell,Ó Syaoran said to both the king and his daugther.  
  
Meilng stared at Tomoyo thoughtfully.  
  
ÒFarewell, Princess,Ó she said finally. Tomoyo frowned, her eyes clearly sad.  
  
The three bowed to Yukito and Tomoyo in unison, though Sakura bowed deeper than the other two. In grave silence, they left the throne room, leaving the palace quickly and stepping out into the morning sunlight.   
  
Sakura blinked at the sun. She turned her head toward her lover, his eyes cold and serious. Meiling appeared just as cold, her sad eyes lost in thought.  
  
Staring at the path ahead of her, Sakura suddenly felt a surge of fear.  
  
They had just abandoned safety. From this point forward, anything could befall them. She prayed that nothing would . . . however . . .  
  
She could not escape the feeling that light, their goal of peace, existed in a sea of darkness.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fluff. If youÕre sick of it, rejoice! Darkness is approaching. My story is circling back to the first chapter . . .  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Slash is homosexual relationships. There was a bit of it in this chapter, but if you donÕt like it, be happy; Tomoyo wonÕt be in the story for awhile.  
  
In the next chapter: They travel toward tragety. 


	19. Betrayal

Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Getting darker, mmm. It feels good to be away from fluff. Fluff is great, donÕt get me wrong! But I miss pain, angst, sadness, suspense. Rest assured that youÕll get your fill of all of the above soon enough.  
  
Note: If the Òs,Õs and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, itÕs possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and ÒREALLY LIKE UR FICÓ (you didnÕt leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, LilÕ Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura, MimiGhost, S+SObsession!, Kammy, Mel, Kate, Shauna, Asayuni, T-Man, Moonspell, Rosy-Ray-Lover, SweetCherryBlossom, Catrina, Mysticalia, Abc, Alflirtbabe, T-man, Aino Saori, Cherry Li, Ying, Stormy and finally, Kitty Neko (IÕm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!   
  
Also, it seems that Little Wolf LOVER is quite the authoress. ^_^ Mini Sweety reviewed and told me how successful you are, so IÕm quite honoured! Thank you for reading my humble story! =3  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
ÒSakura,Ó a distant voice called. Warm fingers ran through her soft, albeit tangled, red locks, brushing them from her eyes. ÒSakura . . .Ó  
  
She moaned in her sleep, willing the warm hand away as she rolled onto her side. Its owner sighed, shaking his head with a tired smile.   
  
ÔMust she do this every morning?,Õ he thought in frustration. Still, he was smiling; her sleeping face was always adorable.  
  
ÒItÕs time to get up, Sakura,Ó he said, shaking her shoulder gently. She moaned again, rolling onto her back once more.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of warm, moist lips covered her own, holding in her breath. As her body began to panic slightly, her eyelids fluttered open in surprise.  
  
Syaoran raised his head, amused. ÒGood morning,Ó he said with a grin.  
  
Sakura merely closed her eyes once again. ÒItÕs much too early to get up, Syaoran. We need sleep,Ó she moaned. ÒSleep . . .Ó  
  
ÒWe need to move quickly. Come on now, wake up. Open your eyes,Ó Syaoran commanded in a prince-like tone. Sakura only groaned again.  
  
ÒYouÕre so stubborn,Ó he muttered. ÒIÕm not kissing you again. Up!Ó  
  
Defeatedly, Sakura opened her eyes. She raised an eyebrow warily.  
  
ÒWeÕve been at this for days,Ó she complained, still half-asleep. ÒWalking, walking, sleeping for a few hours, more walking . . .Ó  
  
ÒYouÕve had more than a few hours. Look, the sun is rising,Ó Syaoran replied. Slowly, Sakura sat up, looking around at the trees that surrounded her. Indeed, the sky beyond them was rich with reds, pinks and golds.  
  
ÒAye,Ó she said with a yawn. ÒBut who cares? Let it rise, and let me sleep.Ó  
  
ÒLazy girl,Ó Syaoran scolded. ÒWe need to get going. Look, Meiling is already up.Ó  
  
From her seat near the fire, MeilingÕs head jolted up at the mention of her name. She looked in their direction, frowning. She still disliked seeing them so close to one another.  
  
ÒHow many more days until we get to the Li kingdom?,Ó Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran pondered this for a moment, then replied.  
  
ÒA day or so,Ó he said, and then, with a smirk, ÒProvided we get going on time.Ó  
  
ÒOh, shut up,Ó Sakura said teasingly. ÒI see your point. IÕm awake, arenÕt you happy now?Ó  
  
ÒYes,Ó the amber-eyed prince answered. He leaned forward and quickly kissed the emerald-eyed peasant girl, who smiled gently at him.  
  
ÒLetÕs get going,Ó Syaoran commanded good-naturedly, his eyes glistening with amusement. Sakura nodded, and as she gathered herself, Syaoran returned to Meiling. Together, the pair quietly packed up their things, dousing the fire.  
  
Within less than fifteen minutes, they were back on the road, Sakura following Syaoran and Meiling as best she could. They moved quickly, as if they knew their way back to their home kingdom instinctively, as if its location was burned into their minds. They were both quiet and serious, which unnerved Sakura.  
  
She was nervous enough about entering the Li kingdom, having heard dark rumors about it and its king; did they have to act like they were travelling to a funeral instead of a peace meeting?  
  
She shivered at the thought of a funeral. Though their lives were not threatened- quite the opposite really, things seemed to be going well for them; they were, after all, about to bring peace between their two kingdoms- she could not escape the feeling that going to the Li kingdom was a mistake. Though she knew travelling there was something that had to be done, and that it was, in fact, the birthplace of Syaoran and Meiling, something about it made her doubt that things were going well for them at all.  
  
The day they had left the palace, the last time she had seen her, TomoyoÕs eyes had been dark with fear and worry. They conveyed a warning to be cautious, a warning that danger was ahead of them. And yet, there was no danger. They were on a mission for peace, not war and conflict. It made no sense . . . nothing was threatening them . . .  
  
ÒYouÕre too quiet,Ó Meiling said suddenly, looking back at Sakura as they walked. ÒItÕs unnerving.Ó  
  
Sakura smiled nervously, trying to dismiss her feelings of dread.  
  
ÒIÕm sorry,Ó she said hurridly. ÒItÕs just that . . . there is nothing left to say . . .Ó  
  
Syaoran looked back at her as well, raising an eyebrow.  
  
ÒNothing to say?,Ó he inquired suspiciously. ÒYouÕre never this quiet. ThatÕs why weÕre worried: you always seem to have something to say.Ó  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, hiding her fears. How could they know her so well?  
  
For the next few hours, she chatted aimlessly, trying her best not to be Òtoo quietÓ. This satisfied Syaoran and Meiling, who were quiet themselves. Though they were returning home, for some reason, the journey there was not a cheerful one for them.  
  
ÔSomething is wrong here,Õ Sakura thought, frustrated. ÔIÕm afraid for no reason, TomoyoÕs eyes, and Syaoran and Meiling acting like theyÕre heading for war instead of home . . . it must be true that this kingdom is . . . darker than most . . .Õ  
  
ÒSyaoran?,Ó Sakura inquired suddenly. Syaoran looked back at her for a moment, smiling weakly.  
  
ÒYes?,Ó he replied. Sakura bit her lip nervously.  
  
ÒIs there something I donÕt know about the Li kingdom? Something that . . . no one is telling me?Ó  
  
Meiling turned back also, eying her strangely. She then turned her gaze to Syaoran, waiting for him to reply.  
  
ÒNo,Ó he answered numbly. ÒItÕs just a kingdom, really, no different than any other . . .Ó  
  
ÒYour father, then?,Ó Sakura pressed on. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, looking nervous. Meiling noticed this and spoke for him.  
  
ÒSome might say that he is a tyrant,Ó Meiling began numbly, ÒBut he is a powerful ruler. A strong leader; many are loyal to him. He has gained much for our kingdom.Ó  
  
ÒThrough war,Ó Sakura finished darkly. Meiling eyed her warily, but said nothing.  
  
ÒYou should not be so outspoken when you meet him,Ó she warned. ÒIf heÕs angry, heÕll never sign a peace agreement. The odds are against us the way it is. You represent the entire Kaera kingdom for him, you and the unsigned peace contact. Remember that. He wonÕt make peace with disrespectful fools.Ó  
  
ÒSheÕs just being honest,Ó Syaoran said suddenly, angry at the implied insult.  
  
ÒToo honest,Ó Meiling replied. ÒIÕm being just as honest. ItÕs all well and good to be fearless, but not with him. He isnÕt the type of person to forgive easily.Ó  
  
ÒThank you for reminding me,Ó Syaoran said coldly.  
  
Sakura found herself becoming increasingly nervous. What would he do when he found about herself and Syaoran? If he told him, that is . . . no one ever said that he was that serious about her, to risk everything for one small girl . . .  
  
ÒJust be respectful when you see him,Ó Meiling said, speaking to Sakura. ÒThatÕs all IÕm saying. DonÕt anger him.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded numbly; she would not.  
  
ÒHe hardly deserves respect,Ó Syaoran muttered. Sakura gasped.  
  
ÒYou would say that about your own father?,Ó she said to him in disbelief. ÒYou shouldnÕt say such thin-Ó  
  
ÒYou donÕt know my father,Ó Syaoran growled in response. Sakura fell silent, though after a moment she reached out and touched his arm comfortingly.  
  
ÒWeÕre doing this in the name of peace,Ó she said gently. ÒThe gods are with us. WeÕll succeed.Ó  
  
ÒHis father has succeeded before,Ó Meiling said darkly. ÒDoes that mean the gods were with him then as well?Ó  
  
ÒThe gods are with people who strive to do what is right, not wrong,Ó Sakura replied.  
  
ÒI think weÕll need more than gods to succeed at this,Ó Meiling said response.  
  
ÒWhat, then, if not divine help?,Ó Syaoran asked, slightly unnerved by his second-cousinÕs negative approach to their quest.  
  
ÒFaith,Ó Sakura said suddenly. ÒI think we need faith.Ó  
  
ÒAye,Ó Syaoran said. ÒI agree. Faith.Ó  
  
ÒI hope thatÕs all,Ó Meiling said darkly.   
  
Silence then fell once again between the members of the threesome, the only sounds the crunching of leaves under feet, the swoosh of branches being shoved aside.  
  
They hiked for hours more, sportaticly talking to pass the time. The farther they walked, the colder it became, so cold that it finally made Sakura shiver even though she was wrapped in her dress and cloak, rubbing her arms quickly to warm them. They were nearing it.  
  
Finally, near sunset, Sakura decided to ask. She shivered, her breathe frozen and visible as she spoke.  
  
ÒAre we near the Li kingdom yet, S-Syaoran?,Ó she asked. Syaoran, who appeared used to the cold, turned back to her, his amber eyes dark.  
  
ÒWeÕve been in it for two hours now,Ó he replied. SakuraÕs eyes widened in surprise, and she looked around at the dark trees, shivering. Aside from the cold, little had changed.   
  
ÔWeÕre here,Õ she thought bitterly. A shiver of fear ran down her spine.  
  
ÔWeÕre finally here . . .Õ  
  
Hours later, they approached the massive wooden gate of a dark city, lit only by the light from windows. Guards stood in front of the gate, their stances confident and strong. Their spears, sharp and ready, glistened in the moonlight.  
  
ÒNiikan,Ó Meiling said to Sakura quietly, when they were still far from the gates. ÒWeÕre in the Li kingdom. This is the city of Niikan.Ó  
  
Sakura blinked, slightly confused. ÒWhy is there a gate, and guards protecting it? IÕve never seen that for an entire city before . . .Ó  
  
ÒTravel is restricted in the Li kingdom,Ó Meiling replied. ÒIt isnÕt like Kaera. You canÕt just come and go as you please, travel from city to city, leave the kingdom and enter it again. There are restrictions.Ó  
  
ÒThat is . . . nearly frightening,Ó Sakura said. ÒDoesnÕt that take away some of the freedom that belongs to the people?Ó  
  
ÒIn a way,Ó Meiling replied nonchalantly. ÒYou get used to it. Come, quietly. WeÕre going into Niikan. The palace is within it.Ó  
  
Stelthily, the threesome appraoched the gates of Niikan. As their forms stepped out of the shadows, the guards tensed, gripping their spears.  
  
ÒState your business in Niikan!,Ó one shouted at them. Syaoran stepped foreword with a cocky smirk.  
  
ÒNone of your damn business,Ó he said loudly. The guard gasped, clentching his teeth in anger.  
  
ÒWhy yo-Ó, he began. SyaoranÕs smirk only deepened as he stepped into the moonlight completely, revealing his face, smirk and all.  
  
ÒI am Prince Syaoran,Ó he said confidently, ÒAnd I wish to see my father. Now move aside and let me pass.Ó  
  
The guard gasped again, as did the other guards. Quickly, they all bowed deeply and moved aside, opening the gate for him.  
  
ÒYour Highness,Ó the guard said as Syaoran hauntily walked past him. Meiling followed him closely with Sakura at her side, who was looking nervous and hesitant. Her eyes were wide, taking in the dark city as much as possible as they walked through it. It was quiet and cold, a sharp contrast to the beautiful city in which the royal palace of Kaera had been built.  
  
They walked through dark, winding streets, mostly empty and quiet. None of them spoke, for it seemed almost sinful to do so. Sakura swallowed nervously, holding both her tongue and her breath; she still did not have a good feeling about this strange, quiet city.  
  
All too soon, they approached the palace. Sakura looked up at it in awe; it was very tall, amazingly tall perhaps. She had never seen a building like it, with its tall spires and high peaks. She nearly gasped when she saw it. It was massive, nearly terrifying; the fact that the darkness made it appear black did not help this fact.  
  
Syaoran confidently passed the guards at the palace gate, who bowed at his feet immediately. Meiling strolled just as confidently at his side. Hesitantly, Sakura followed the pair, peering around herself with fearful curiosity.   
  
SakuraÕs eyes slid half-closed in thought as she walked behind her lover, watching his back. She could not, for some reason, accept that this dark place was his home. How could a place with such a cold aura give birth to his warm, caring soul? It made no sense to her, but then again . . . fate could be strange like that.  
  
They walked up a dark stone pathway, and all too quickly, they were at the tall doors of the palace. Made from twisted iron and dark metal, they did not appear to be doors at all; they looked too impassable. Sakura swallowed her breath, taken aback; why on the godsÕ Earth was she here?  
  
Guards framed the doors of the palace, and with a swift command from Syaoran, they opened them.  
  
ÒI am Prince Syaoran! Open the doors, now!Ó, he barked, and hurridly, the guards did so. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine; his voice sounded so cold. It was devoid of emotion, and this frightened her.  
  
They entered the palace, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor. They had entered a great room, one similar to the throne room in the Kaera palace. It was dimly lit with torches that hung on the walls; the room was so huge that the torches could not light the room properly. Sakura gasped as she gazed upward; the ceiling was so high that she could not see the top of it. Far from the reach of the light of the torches, it disappeared into the darkness.  
  
They walked forward, toward the roomÕs center. As they did so, Sakura realzed that it was, indeed, a throne room, for at the back of the room was a platroom covered in dark green fabric, a stage-like structure upon which was placed a great silver throne. It was eerily empty, half shrowded in darkness.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó a cold voice calmly stated.  
  
All three pairs of eyes turned to the right. Standing in the darkness was a tall man, his frame thin, but not enough to make him appear weak. A long black cloak hung from his shoulders, and his royal tunic was dark green with accents of black and a regal silver belt completing it.  
  
His black hair contrasted with his pale skin, but paired strangely well with his smirk. Sakura once again swallowed her breath; this man felt dangerous.  
  
ÒFather,Ó Syaoran said, surprised. ÒWhy are you not asleep?Ó  
  
ÒOh, you know how I feel about sleeping,Ó he purred in response. ÒAs I often say, carpe noctem. Seize the night. And besides, the guards from the city gate sent someone to notify me of your arrival.Ó  
  
Syaoran felt suddenly timid; his father appeared amused. He never looked amused unless he was about to do something terrible. Like a cruel feline, he teased his prey before going in for the kill.  
  
ÒYouÕre angry,Ó Syaoran stated calmly, trying to mask his fear.  
  
ÒRelived, actually,Ó he replied, his eyes flashing. ÒLady Meiling, IÕm happy to see that youÕre alive.Ó  
  
ÒThank you, King Eriol,Ó she said with a deep bow. As she raised herself, Sakura saw that her ruby eyes were dark with fear. The tension in the air was thick enough to be sliced with a knife.  
  
ÒMight I ask why you suddenly ran off to the Kaera kingdom?Ó, Eriol asked coldly. Meiling turned to Syaoran, reading his eyes; they were deep and serious. No, she decided; she could not risk lying to him.  
  
ÒI went for a peace meeting with Princess Tomoyo, Sir,Ó Meiling said quickly. ÒI know that you did not approve of it, but I was acting with our kingdomÕs best interests in mind. Our people are suffering . . .Ó  
  
ÒPeople are always suffering, my child, war or no war,Ó Eriol replied icily. ÒDid you not think that I, too, was acting in the best interests of our kingdom? What of that?Ó  
  
ÒI did, Your Highness, but I-Ó, Meiling began pleadingly.  
  
ÒBut you disagreed,Ó Eriol finished. His eyes darkened as he turned to his son.  
  
ÒSyaoran. What do you think of this?Ó  
  
Syaoran swallowed as sweat broke out on his forehead. He clutched his hand into a fist, his eyes unwavering.  
  
ÒI think that Meiling is right,Ó he replied slowly. ÒI think that peace is the only thing that will get us anywhere.Ó  
  
ÒI see,Ó Eriol responded coldly. ÒIÕm disappointed in you, Syaoran. I thought that at least my son would not betray me.Ó  
  
ÒWe have not betrayed you, my Lord,Ó Meiling said quickly. ÒWe merely did what we thought was best.Ó  
  
ÒYou went against my orders,Ó Eriol said icily. ÒDirectly disobeyed them. Peace is not so desirable, my children. Like glass, it is fragile, and once abtained it takes only one wrong touch to shatter it. Why give up so much for something that will soon break?Ó  
  
ÒPeace is the only thing through which our kingdom can thrive,Ó Syaoran said strongly, ÒThrough which our people can live in happiness, without fear. That is always worth fighting for.Ó  
  
ÒHmm,Ó Eriol said. ÒYour argument is impressive. I will . . . consider your words.Ó  
  
ÒThank you, Father,Ó Syaoran said, sounding relieved. EriolÕs eyes turned from him.  
  
ÒTell me,Ó he said with a frown, ÒWho is this girl?Ó  
  
SyaoranÕs eyes widened in shock as he saw that his father was staring directly at Sakura. Realizing this herself, she began to sweat, suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
ÒI-I . .,Ó she began shakily, ÒMy name is Sa-Ó  
  
ÒThis is Sakura,Ó Syaoran began fluidly. ÒShe is our guide from the Kaera kingdom. She helped us to secure this, Father.Ó  
  
ÒYour guide,Ó Eriol said suspicously, looking Sakura up and down. ÒI see.Ó  
  
As he spoke, Syaoran reached into his cloak and pulled out a rolled-up scroll. He presented it to his father hesitantly, despite himself.  
  
ÒThis is a peace agreement, Father,Ó he said with as much confidence as he could gather. ÒSign it and our men will cease fire on the Kaera kingdom. King Yukito has already signed it, and when you do so as well, his men will also cease fire. When this occurs, you and King Yukito can meet to discuss peace further. Please, Father, consider this as-Ó  
  
Eriol grabbed the scroll quickly, glaring at his son angrily.  
  
ÒI will indeed consider it,Ó he said roughly. ÒBut not now, in the middle of the night. IÕm sure youÕre tired; go now, leave me. You and Meiling both know where your rooms are. The girl may sleep, well. Find some room for her.Ó  
  
ÒThank you, Your Highness,Ó Meiling said with a bow. Sakura bowed as well, but was too intimidated to say a word.  
  
ÒGood night, Father,Ó Syaoran said, sounding relieved. The three turned away and began to walk toward the doors on the left side of the room.  
  
ÒSyaoran,Ó Eriol said suddenly. ÒWait just a minute. You two, go. Let me have a private word with my son.Ó  
  
Meiling nodded quickly. ÒYes, Your Highness.Ó  
  
She touched SakuraÕs arm, pushing her forward slightly.  
  
ÒCome,Ó she whispered quickly, ÒWeÕll find a guestroom for you.Ó  
  
Sakura nodded, looking back at Syaoran a final time before allowing herself to be led by Meiling toward the doors. They reached them quickly, and disappeared beyond them into the palaceÕs dark hallways.  
  
ÒTell me,Ó Eriol said coldly once the two had gone. ÒWhy did your guide come with you to the Li kingdom? Is she is guiding you around here as well?Ó  
  
ÒShe is here to, ahh,Ó Syaoran said hesitantly, ÒTo see the treaty signed and returned properly.Ó  
  
ÒI see,Ó Eriol replied icily. ÒYou know, my son, Yukito has sent at least twenty men here to speak with me about peace. Twenty-three, actually, and needless to say none of them have felt the need to return home. I find it difficult to belive that Yukito would send a young girl here to do the task that a grown man could not.Ó  
  
ÒHe said that you wouldnÕt have the heart to kill her,Ó Syaoran said quickly, ÒAnd thatÕs why he sent her.Ó  
  
ÒBullshit,Ó Eriol said with a smirk. ÒHe knows that I would.Ó  
  
ÒPlease,Ó Syaoran said suddenly, ÒPlease donÕt, she is just . . .Ó  
  
ÒPlease,Ó Eriol mocked, ÒPlease. Please . . . tell me who the hell she is.Ó  
  
ÒShe is a friend of ours,Ó Syaoran said shakily, ÒOf Meiling and myself. She truly did help us, and we wanted to repay her by allowing her to come with us.Ó  
  
ÒHow kind of you,Ó Eriol said suspiciously. His eyes suddenly flashed with anger. ÒTell me why you lied!Ó  
  
ÒI didnÕt think you would understand!,Ó Syaoran growled, suddenly angry himself. Eriol saw this, and with one swift motion he brought his fist to his sonÕs face, punching him in the jaw. The blow sent Syaoran back a few steps, clutching his jaw in pain.  
  
Blood dribbled from his lips, and Syaoran licked it away, tasting his own blood. He met his fatherÕs eyes.  
  
ÒI may not understand you, boy,Ó Eriol barked, ÒBut I am easy to understand myself. Obey me and be rewarded, betray me and be punished. The only reason I will not punish you this time is because you are my son, but understand this. I can only forgive a son so many times.Ó  
  
Syaoran stepped away from his father, wiping away fresh blood.   
  
ÒWhat is the reward?,Ó he snapped. ÒTell me, what? You have given me nothing!Ó  
  
ÒI have given you everything!,Ó Eriol shouted back. ÒUpon my death, you will have the throne, and even now you are blessed with my wealth. I raised you well. I trained you to be a great warrior, and I had you tutored to be intelligent enough to rule properly. And you, you ungrateful brat- you repay me with lies and betrayal!Ó  
  
ÒI am sorry, Father,Ó Syaoran said between clentched teeth. ÒIt will not happen again.Ó  
  
ÒI hope not,Ó Eriol growled. ÒFor your own sake.Ó  
  
Syaoran swallowed more blood, narrowing his eyes. He said nothing.  
  
Eriol stared him down easily, resisting the urge to smack him again.  
  
ÒI will tell you what your reward is,Ó he said, narrowing his eyes as well. ÒYour reward is peace. Peace is the absense of the blood on your face, of the pain you now feel. And as you have learned, this peace is not attained through betrayal.Ó  
  
ÒYes, father,Ó Syaoran said between clentched teeth. Eriol sneered in response.  
  
ÒGo now,Ó he said icily. ÒLeave me. IÕll talk with you tomorrow.Ó  
  
ÒGood night,Ó Syaoran said mockingly. He turned and, wiping off a final stream of blood from his chin, headed for the doors that Meiling and Sakura had passed through minutes before.  
  
ÔPeace,Õ Syaoran thought coldly as he walked through the dark hallways.  
  
ÔPeace is more than the absense of pain, Father. It is the opposite of it. And we will, despite you, find it.Õ  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. Not to sound morbid, but it felt good to write something that wasnÕt fluffy.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= IÕll even thank you personally because I love reviews so much! Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
And yes, Eriol is very OOC! But someone has to play the role, so, well. Eriol fans, just please forgive me this time. ^^;;;  
  
In the next chapter: At what cost can peace be won? Find out soon, and who will pay it . . . 


	20. Unforgivable

  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Well, I'm back from vacation already. ;_; I suppose that's a good thing for you, since I'm now able to get back to my stories, but it's a sad thing for me. I miss my lover very much already ... ahh, well. What can one do? If I could, I would take a knife to distance and murder it in cold blood. Heh. Well, enjoy the story as always! ^^;;  
  
Note: If the s,'s and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, it's possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and REALLY LIKE UR FIC (you didn't leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, Lil' Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura, MimiGhost, S+SObsession!, Kammy, Mel, Kate, Shauna, Asayuni, T-Man, Moonspell, Rosy-Ray-Lover, SweetCherryBlossom, Catrina, Mysticalia, Abc, Alflirtbabe, T-man, Aino Saori, Cherry Li, Ying, Stormy and finally, Kitty Neko (I'm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!  
  
Note About Above: Due to lack of time, I'm not going to list more names ... but please know that I read every single review with eagerness and appreciate your comments very, very much! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
  
Syaoran walked to his room in an enraged haze, wishing to himself that he could defy his father. He knew that his father willfully signing a peace agreement would be nothing less than a miracle. If left to him, their kingdom would be at war until his death. Syaoran fantasized about throwing him into the dungeons and overtaking the kingdom, ruling it himself so that he might bless it with a bright future.  
  
This, he knew, was impossible. He'd be in the dungeons himself before he could even touch his father. Either that or he would be laying at his feet, a mangled body in a puddle of blood. He cringed at this morbid image of his own death. Was his father capable of such a thing- murdering his own son?  
  
Syaoran dismissed this thought immediately, though part of him did not doubt it. If his father was pushed far enough, angered to a certain deadly point, he would undoubtedly go over the edge ... and take the person who had pushed him over it with him.  
  
If only I could get that bastard off the throne,' Syaoran thought begrudgingly. It doesn't matter what he does to me, but the things he's willing to put our own people though ...'  
  
He reached his room and, still lost in thought, absentmindedly opened the heavy oak door. When he stepped into the room, his eyes widened slightly with surprise.   
  
A girl with long red hair sat shyly on the edge of his bed, stroking the dark green velvet hesitantly, as though she would somehow stain or tear it with her touch. She looked up suddenly when he stepped into the room, then smiled weakly.  
  
she said, her voice tired but still sweet. Meiling couldn't find an unlocked room for me, so she told me to wait for you in here. She said that you might know where an open guestroom is, and ...  
  
Syaoran smiled slightly at her shy rambling. He stepped forward into the lamplight. When she saw his face, Sakura gasped.  
  
You're hurt!, she cried. She stood and rushed to him, resting her fingertips gingerly on the bruised blue-black flesh of his jaw. He winced, drawing away. She frowned deeply at the dried blood above his upper lip, looking up into his eyes.  
  
What happened?, she asked worriedly. Syaoran sighed, looking away.  
  
My father, he whispered sadly, Is not fond of my dreams for peace. They go against his own goals. This was a mere warning ...  
  
I can't believe your own father would do this, Sakura said numbly, staring at his injury with wide eyes. Hurt you this way ...  
  
It's nothing, Syaoran said quickly. Don't worry about it. I will be fine. I've had worse, after all.  
  
You're not fine, Sakura said. You need to tend to this. Clean off the blood, and ... hmm. Please tell me where I can fetch some water and a cloth. I want to help you.  
  
Her voice was firm but at the same time kind. Syaoran nodded, knowing that he couldn't force her not to worry. It went against her caring, nurturing nature. Realizing this brought a weak smile to his face; the gods had blessed him with her.  
  
That door over there, he said, gesturing to a door near an armoire, Leads to my private bathroom. There's a sink there, and there should still be clean towels.  
  
I'll be right back, Sakura said, turning toward the door. She smiled at him reassuringly before she disappeared through it. A moment later, Syaoran heard the faint sound of running water, and a minute after this sound ceased, the door opened once again.  
  
Your bathroom is huge, Sakura stated in awe. That bathtub is nearly as big as a bed, and all marble. Those knobs and faucets, are they made of ...  
  
Gold, yes, Syaoran said. A waste, I know. I could have fed a hundred people for a year if I'd had the money used to build that bathroom. Alas, it was here before I was born.  
  
Sakura stared at him in wonder for a moment. She was on the verge of speech, her lips slightly parted. She finally spoke.  
  
It's hard for me to imagine that you live here, she said suddenly. In this grand palace, in ... well ...  
  
In the Li kingdom, Syaoran finished. I understand. You must have grown up thinking that everyone here was heartless.  
  
Sakura nodded. We only knew your soldiers, and they...  
  
I wouldn't like to hear it, Syaoran said, stopping her. Just know that I understand.  
  
Sakura frowned. It's just that ... you're so ... down to Earth, so gentle, caring and wise, despite your... upbringing. I feel like I knew you always, like we grew up side by side in my village. It's not like that, though. Not in the least.  
  
Maybe we met before our births, Syaoran offered. He grinned weakly, and she couldn't help but smile at him in return.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes drifted to the warm, heavily damp handcloth in her hands. Flustered at having forgot her task, she walked up to Syaoran quickly, tabbing the cloth on his split lip gently. In a few minutes, she had cleansed it of the dried blood completely.  
  
Thank you, Syaoran whispered to her, her face only a few inches from his. Sakura withdrew slightly and nodded with a shy smile.  
  
It wasn't any trouble, she said. I'm only frustrated because there's nothing else I can do. If I could, I would heal it completely right now. Touch it and make it perfect again ...  
  
Syaoran smiled. Maybe you can, he said playfully.  
  
He reached his hand out to her cheek and, drawing her face near to his, kissed her gently. Sakura kissed him softly in return, closing her eyes and losing herself in an embrace that, for some unknown reason, felt more urgent than the others they had shared. As though they were running out of time.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .   
  
  
Eriol walked through the halls furious, his mood a dark and foul one. How dare his insolent son be so defiant! He was devious, nearly traitorous, leaving the kingdom only to return with not only Meiling, but also with the absurd idea that he and Yukito could somehow become allies. The thought alone disgusted him.  
  
He was walking briskly though the shadowy hallways not to his own rooms, but rather to his son's, intending to with him further the importance of respect and loyalty. He reached Syaoran's door quickly, finding it slightly ajar.  
  
He stopped in front of it, looking inside and expecting to see his son lying on his bed sulking like a child.  
  
He was met with something quite different.  
  
His son was standing in the center of the room, his arms folded around a fragile-looking girl, her red hair long and disheveled. A handcloth was clasped in hand, and as he watched, she dropped it to the floor in favor of running her hand through his chestnut hair. Their lips were pressed together in a passionate embrace, their kiss deep and long, a kiss that revealed their love for one another.  
  
Eriol's hand curled into a tight fist. His fingernails dug into his pale skin, leaving crescent-shaped scars of wet red on the palm of his hand. He gritted his teeth, seething as he tried to control his anger.  
  
Why is he kissing that wench from Kaera?,' Eriol's mind hissed. Please tell me he just wants to do her.'  
  
Syaoran and Sakura finally drew apart, their kiss ending. His arms tightened around her body, and sighing, she leaned into his chest, her long hair draping his shoulder.  
  
he said, just loudly enough for Eriol to hear, I love you.  
  
I promise that we'll get through this somehow. We'll find a way to bring peace to our kingdoms.  
  
We'll find a way to be together. I don't care that you're from Kaera, that you're a commoner. I won't let things be any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes at this, rage coursing through his veins. This was nothing compared to merely seeking peace. That was forgivable. This, however ... this was pure, direct betrayal. There was no other way of seeing it.  
  
I love you too, Syaoran. I hope that what you say it true, because I ... I want to be with you also, I mean, I ... I pray every night that I won't have to leave you ...  
  
Unforgivable. This was high treason, a crime punishable by certain execution. There were no exceptions.   
  
You won't have to, Sakura. It is true. I won't let anything tear us apart from one another. I swear that I won't.  
  
Eriol's dark mind was racing, rage overcoming his thoughts and replacing rationality with revenge, compassion with cruelty, mercy with madness. This could never be forgiven. Something had to be done. His son would be need to be punished. He would regret this little love affair dearly ...  
  
I promise you, Sakura. I'll stand by your side until my death.  
  
I'll take care of this tomorrow,' Eriol thought, narrowing his eyes. He turned from the slightly open door in a rage, nearly running to his rooms in his desire to be far from his insolent, betraying son. A son who was no longer a son, but a traitor. A traitor who deserved no mercy.  
  
Let them have one final night together. One night before his fury would be soothed with sweetness of revenge ... one final night.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .   
  
  
Sakura yawned, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked in the shadowy lamplight and was about to move when she suddenly felt the pair of strong arms around her tighten, felt the warm breath upon her neck quicken.  
  
Don't get up yet, a deep yet boyish voice muttered. Sleep forever, here, like this ...  
  
You're awake, Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded weakly, his grip on her body still firm.  
  
he commanded in a prince-like tone that was spoiled by its sleepiness. She couldn't help but smile at this, and she willfully relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes and reveling in the tranquility of the moment.  
  
She opened them a moment later, however, suddenly worried.  
  
It's long past daybreak, she said, flustered and suddenly feeling rushed. Your father will be expecting us, wanting to speak with us-  
  
My father can go to Hell, Syaoran muttered loudly.  
  
Outside the door, Eriol's mind growled at this comment. His hand was held out in front of the door, suspended in the air. As soon as he lowered it, the door would be unprotected, and it would all begin.  
  
Sakura replied, eying him with slight disapproval of his rudeness. I think it best that we wake up soon.  
  
Soon, yes, Syaoran said, pulling her closer to him, Now, no.  
  
This is sickening, Eriol muttered to one of the guards. I can't bear to watch one more moment of this. Go, now.  
  
He lowered his hand and the four guards rushed forward, barging through the door and into the room. Syaoran sat up in shock, moving so that Sakura was behind him, a movement designed to protect her.  
  
What is the meaning of this?!, he shouted, reaching to draw his sword but finding that, as he had obviously not fallen asleep wearing it at his belt, it was not there.  
  
You are being reprimanded for the crime of high treason, one of the guards haughtily replied, At the order of the king himself.  
  
Sakura gasped, and Syaoran's eyes widened. In a half-second he realized this: he had been right about his father.  
  
He had no more time to think. Two of the guards rushed forward and grabbed him roughly by the arms, dragging him out of his bed and toward the open door. He looked up toward it and saw his father there, standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.  
  
His eyes were cold and unbearable to look into, and so Syaoran quickly looked away, back toward the bed. His eyes widened as he saw the remaining two guards grab Sakura, dragging her off the bed roughly, though she did not resist. Tears were falling down her face, her features in anguish. Confusion and fear clouded her emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran shouted. He tried to lunge toward her, but the guards held him back easily.   
  
He spun back toward his father, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
Why Sakura?!, he shouted as tears fell from his eyes. She's just an innocent girl! She's done nothing! Nothing!  
  
She calibrated with you in your plans to go against me, Eriol said easily, as though it were a well-known fact that Sakura was traitorous. That and, well. We'll need her.  
  
Need her for what?!, Syaoran shouted, though his anger was quickly collapsing into fear.  
  
We'll need her to be there, Eriol replied calmly. To watch you die.  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura gasp behind him, heard her choked sob. As desperation began to sweep over him, he felt his knees grow weak. This could not be happening to them. He had promised her that ...  
  
Don't kill her, he pleaded, his voice strained with sadness. She's done nothing. You can kill me if you want to, but not her. Please, not her!  
  
Eriol stared at his son, unmoved. He gestured to the guards, and they moved toward the door with their prisoners. Eriol stepped aside, allowing them passage. As Syaoran was moved through the door, he spoke to him.  
  
You'll be dead before you find out what I decide to do with her, anyway, he said smoothly. What does it matter to you?  
  
She's everything to me, Syaoran said pleadingly. His father merely stared back at him as though he were an animal, unable to speak nor understand his words.  
  
You bastard, Syaoran muttered. Eriol gestured again to the guards, and they began to move from the doorway. In his anger, Syaoran spat at his father, and in response the guards slammed him against the wall, warning him harshly to not do things that he would later regret.  
  
Sakura was dragged through the doorway, her eyes filled with sadness and her face with tears, her body weak and unresisting. She didn't dare to look at Eriol as she was moved past him.  
  
Eriol wiped the spit off his cheek with the back of his hand. He's nothing more than a traitor, he thought to himself. Like a dog that goes for his owner's throat, he must be taken care of.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued in the next chapter, which will either be short and the second to last one not including the epilogue, or the last one ...*tear*.  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
In the next chapter(s): The conclusion to our story, with a final twist ... 


	21. Facing Death Itself

  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Our story is almost over! *tear* This saddens me, truly, because I do love this story, but all good stories must have a good end. I like this ending, actually ... I do believe it is ... I just hope that you like it, too. ^^  
  
Note: If the s,'s and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, it's possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and REALLY LIKE UR FIC (you didn't leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, Lil' Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura, MimiGhost, S+SObsession!, Kammy, Mel, Kate, Shauna, Asayuni, T-Man, Moonspell, Rosy-Ray-Lover, SweetCherryBlossom, Catrina, Mysticalia, Abc, Alflirtbabe, T-man, Aino Saori, Cherry Li, Ying, Stormy and finally, Kitty Neko (I'm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!  
  
Note About Above: Due to lack of time, I'm not going to list more names ... but please know that I read every single review with eagerness and appreciate your comments very, very much! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Extra special thanks to Amanda, who emailed me. That was really nice, and to be honest, the reason I wrote this today and not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or next week is because of that email! ^_^  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
  
Meiling opened her dark ruby eyes lazily, blinking several times in the darkness before drawing herself up, her long jet black hair spilling loosely over her shoulders. She yawned, pushing away the red velvet comforter of her bed.  
  
It's good to be home,' she thought sleepily. No more sleeping on sticky pine boughs that prick you like needles. No more having to wait weeks to bathe. No more bloodshed in front of our eyes, at least for now. Syaoran and I can finally ...'  
  
Her mind paused at this, and she frowned. She sounded foolish, remembering that there was no longer a Syaoran and I'. That had long been replaced by Syaoran, Sakura and I', though, in almost every sense, the only true version was Syaoran and Sakura'. She'd become the third wheel.  
  
Meiling sighed, trying her best to push away sad thoughts. Her only wish was for his happiness, and if that meant that he be with her ... so be it.  
  
They probably slept together last night, she grumbled to herself. She thought on this for a few minutes, then sighed in disgust, pushing these thoughts away as well. Again, her only wish was for ...  
  
Meiling's thoughts were suddenly interuppted by series of loud noises moving down the hallway. She blinked, sliding out of bed and creeping toward her door, putting her ear to it so that she could hear what was going on.  
  
She heard what she gathered to be the sound of struggling and muffled cursing being drowned out by the sound of heavy, steady bootsteps. She listened carefully, and she also began to hear the sound of quiet sobbing.  
  
Meiling pulled her head back and frowned in puzzlement, suddenly worried and fearful. She waited until the noises had passed her door, then opened it cautiously a few inches.  
  
She peered though the small opening, her eyes widening. Syaoran and Sakura were both being dragged down the hallway by a group of gruff-looking guards, Syaoran struggling for his life and cursing at his father and the men holding him, Sakura passively allowing herself to be lead away. Eriol was at the head of this grim procession, his expression calm and, she was bold enough to say, slightly eager.  
  
Meiling's eyes darkened with anger. She did not know what had happened, but she knew what Eriol was capable of. She knew where they were headed.  
  
Heading back into her room, she knelt down and picked up her sword. With dark eyes mingled with fear and a cold, determined expression, she tied the sheath to her belt and stepped cautiously out the door in the hallway, heading in the direction she knew them to be travelling.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .   
  
  
There was a great room of sorts at the edge of Eriol's dark palace, though, because it was nearly completely outside, it could hardly be called a room. What it was was an outdoor courtyard of sorts, a courtyard that served a very grave purpose.  
  
Walking through its doors that lead out of the palace, you would stand on a wide stone balcony that was suspended at least twenty-five feet off of the ground, at the second level of palace. While the doors upon the balcony lead into the elegant hallways of the palace, the doors underneath the balcony, at the ground level, were used by the guards, leading to their barracks and eventually to the dungeons.  
  
The stone balcony bordered two sides of this part of the palace, and was thus L-shaped, though the two sides of the balcony were of equal length. From the stone balcony you had a wonderful view of the floor of this room', which was nothing more than hard-packed dirt. It was stained with old, bloody footprints and shadows of places were puddles of blood had been spilt. A row of logs, buried vertically in the ground, lined one side of this floor'.  
  
It was here that Eriol held his formal executions. He would sit on the stone balcony while they were done, always finding the time to watch them take place. It was here that he had led his guards.  
  
Eriol and his guards, two prisoners in hand, stepped out of the palace and onto the the great stone balcony. He moved to the side of the balcony that directly faced the vertical logs, taking a seat in a throne-like chair of gold and red velvet. With a swift flick of his wrist, he gestured to the guards to move themselves and their prisoners down the wide stone stairs to the ground level.   
  
They did so slowly, pulling along their prisoners as though to give them time to escape. Syaoran had ceased his struggling, though he still maintained a furious expression. His eyes, however, betrayed him; they were filled with fear, helplessness and desparation. Every once in awhile he looked back at Sakura with a look of complete despair.  
  
Her head was bowed, her walking automatic. She seemed to be in a deep trance, unaware of what was going on around her. In reality, she was very aware, only choosing not to look around her. She couldn't bear even to raise her head to look at Syaoran, afraid that if she did, her heart would die right then.  
  
The boy only, Eriol ordered calmly. The guards holding Sakura, upon having walked down the stone stairs of the balcony, stood with her at the side of the dirt area, each holding her by the arm. The guards holding Syaoran, however, moved past her, dragging him toward the vertical logs.  
  
The guards reached the logs and hesitantly pushed Syaoran against the center log, turning him so that his back was pressed up against it. They tied his hands together at the back of the log, securing him to it. With a deep frown and guilty eyes, one of the guards tied a black blindfold over his former master's eyes.  
  
The guards had grown up with Syaoran, for he had been trained with them as though he were one of them. They saw him as not only a leader, but also as a comrade. They deeply resented Eriol's horrible decision, but had no choice but to obey him. To not do so meant their lives.  
  
The two guards moved away from Syaoran as more guards began to pour into the dirt area, entering it via the ground floor doors. These new guards, ten of them in total, lined up so that were parallel to the row of vertical logs. They made a row at the edge of the dirt area opposite the end with the logs.  
  
Each of them carried a bow and a single arrow.  
  
It's more for ceremony than purpose, really, Eriol said to the guard who stood at his side near his chair. You only need one archer for this purpose. A row of ten simply appears more formal.  
  
The guard looked down at Eriol, both amazed and disgusted at his morbid remark. He nodded quickly but said nothing.   
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .   
  
  
Meiling opened the door cautiously. Looking around, she saw no guards, and she crept through the door as quickly as she could.  
  
She shivered; the morning air was bitter and icy. The stones of the balcony were colder than ice itself as she crept across them, her feet bare. She was wearing only her red silk nightgown and her heavy leather belt, her sword and its sheath hanging from it.  
  
She moved across the balcony, crawling more than standing, until she was near the stairs. Eriol was on the other side of the balcony completely- she knew where his chair was placed- and he had, thankfully, not placed any guards on the balcony other than the one guard at his side. He always had at least on guard near him, to protect him if necessary.  
  
He must feel safe here,' Meiling thought numbly. She was crowched near the stairs and, cautiously, she moved her head so that she could look down them and out at the dirt area.  
  
What she saw sent a knife through her heart. Syaoran was tied to a log, black blindfold in place, ready to be murdered. The archers with their single arrows were already in place. She closed and reopened her wide, tortured ruby eyes, trying her best to remain calm.  
  
She looked again, searching the area with her eyes until she found Sakura. She was standing to the side with two guards holding her arms, her head bent and moving up and down slightly, irraticlly. Meiling guessed that she was sobbing.  
  
Unsure of what to do, she decided to wait. Moving her hand to the cold metal of her sword, she bit her lip, tasting her own blood as she readied herself to spill the blood of others.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .   
  
  
In some ways, Syaoran was glad for the black blindfold, the mocking curtousy his father always offered his victims. It meant that he could not turn his head and look at Sakura, see her tortured eyes and expression. To do so would rip his heart apart, he knew.  
  
And yet, at the same time, he longed to look at her, to stare into her emerald eyes one final time, no matter how tortured they might be. Silently, he prayed that nothing would happen to her. He prayed as hard and as desparately as he ever had before.  
  
Syaoran had faced death before. There was a feeling that swept over you, a feeling very much like death itself, when you knew that you were going to die. It numbed your fear, stilled your thoughts, made time meaningless. It was like a final gift from the gods to you before your life ended. It made the end calmer, less terrifiing.  
  
Syaoran longed to feel this now. He could not, however, his heart in turmoil, tearing further with each sob from Sakura's throat, each tear he knew she was shedding. It ripped him apart to know that she was in grave danger. He would gladly die for her safety, to know that his death meant her continued life. He could not peacefully die like this, knowing that he had failed to protect her.  
  
Read the charges, Eriol ordered his guard, sounding slightly bored. The guard stepped forward and read, his voice slightly shaking, from a scroll he had been given.  
  
The prisoner, Li Syaoran, is hereby sentenced to death by execution for crimes of treason against the crown, the guard read numbly. May his soul be forgiven by the gods.  
  
The guard stepped back and rolled the scroll, adverting his eyes from the dirt area where Syaoran stood quietly, waiting as his heart was tortured by Sakura's sobs.  
  
Meiling was crowched in anticipation, waiting for the perfect moment that could, quite possibly, never come. Her own heart was in turmoil; there was next to nothing she could do to save her only love.  
  
Archers, stand ready, Eriol ordered from his seat in the chair. At this order, the ten archers raised their bows and readied their single arrows, pulling back the strings of their bows and holding them in place, ready to let their arrows fly.  
  
Meiling's eyes widened. Syaoran had not moved an inch; he could do nothing. She could do nothing. As tears spilled down her face, she realized that everything was coming to an end.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . .   
  
  
Sakura had been standing calmly at the edge of the blood-stained dirt area, sobbing loudly despite not moving her body an inch. She could not bear to watch, but rather had bent her head, her hair covering her closed eyes, crying ceaselessly.  
  
When the archers raised their bows, however, she had raised her head up. Her eyes widened, and she moved her head from the archers to Syaoran, who stood calmly, waiting. She studied his body, remembering the times when he had held her in those arms, now tied behind his back, when she had slept peacefully upon that chest, now heaving with fear and apprehension, when he had kissed her with those lips, now trembling.  
  
It was in this moment that she knew exactly what she had to do.  
  
She lunged forward. The guards, whose grips upon her arms had loosened because of her stillness, inadvertently allowed her to slip past them, then began to run after her. One moment ahead of them, they could not hold her back.  
  
She ran for Syaoran. Eriol, seeing this and the fact that the guards could not catch her before she reached him, gritted his teeth. He clentched his hands into fists, furious. He was seething with anger.  
  
he shouted. Fire now, damn you!!  
  
Instantly, ten arrows were in the air. Sakura reached Syaoran as they flew, grabbing his tunic in two fistfuls and sobbing into his chest. He bent his head to her.  
  
Move now, Sakura!, he said desparately. Hurry, now!  
  
I can't, she sobbed. I love you, I can't let you die! We promised tha-  
  
Her words turned into a gut-wrenching cry, then a choking noise. She blinked as her knees gave way, something warm sliding down her back, soaking the dress that Syaoran had lovingly bought her.  
  
Syaoran shouted, feeling her grip on his tunic loosen and then slip away altogether. He heard her body hit the ground and cried out, tears staining the black blindfold as he screamed.  
  
Meiling cried out and looked away, unable to bear looking at her fallen body, her face in the dirt, an arrow protruding from her bloody back. Already she could see a red puddle growing underneath her stomach.  
  
She swallowed hard and grabbed her sword, unsheathing it. Her fear and hesitation had lost one innocent life, but it would not allow the loss of another. Tears running down her face, she stood and began to run to the opposite end of the balcony. As her heart grieved, her mind awakened: she knew what she had to do. She would avenge and protect the two people in the world that were most dear to her.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
To be continued ... in the last chapter ...*tear*.  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
In the next chapter(s): The conclusion to our story...


	22. Fate Fulfilled

  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: The last chapter! Ahh! So sad, my story is ending! Well, actually, there's still the epilogue but ... ahh! Just ahh! I hope you enjoy this final, last chapter of Amber Eyes. In fact, I hope you enjoyed the entire story. Thank you very much for taking the time to read it. ^_^ Extra special love and thanks to the people who reviewed at every chapter- you rock! You inspired me to not only continue but to continue while making sure that I did my best! Thank you again! Remember to read the epilogue too (this chapter leaves too much hanging)! ^_^;  
  
Note: If the s,'s and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, it's possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and REALLY LIKE UR FIC (you didn't leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, Lil' Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura, MimiGhost, S+SObsession!, Kammy, Mel, Kate, Shauna, Asayuni, T-Man, Moonspell, Rosy-Ray-Lover, SweetCherryBlossom, Catrina, Mysticalia, Abc, Alflirtbabe, T-man, Aino Saori, Cherry Li, Ying, Stormy and finally, Kitty Neko (I'm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!  
  
Note About Above: Due to lack of time, I'm not going to list more names ... but please know that I read every single review with eagerness and appreciate your comments very, very much! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
  
Meiling closed her eyes for a brief moment, swallowing her breath along with her fear. She could feel her heart beating within her, the only part of her that seemed not to be perfectly still. It had become clear to her what she must do. The rage of her heart, a breed of hatred that can be born only by love, had made everything clear. Those she loved were in grave danger, and her love for them fueled her hate, a hate that obliterated fear and replaced it with courage. She would fight.  
  
She tightened her grip on the cold metal handle of her sword, its icy surface numbing the palm of her hand. She began to draw it out, unsheathing it slowly.  
  
Her ruby eyes shot open, and in a flash of metal, her sword was in the air, its blade sharp and ready. Meiling locked her eyes on her goal, her ruby orbs glowing with fury as she stood and began to run toward him.  
  
Eriol had seen the glint of her sword as it was drawn in the corner of his eye, and alarmed, he had turned in its direction. He was shocked, terrified and finally furious to see a ruby-eyed warrior with flowing black tresses running toward him, her sword ahead of her.  
  
He turned to his guard, gesturing madly toward her as she approached him.  
  
Get her, you bastard!, he shouted to him. The guard drew his sword and ran across the balcony so that he was in front of Eriol's chair, protecting him.   
  
Meiling did not slow, having expected this. The guard would be no challenge; she was far better trained than he in the art of swordfighting.  
  
She met him, their swords clashing. She assaulted the guard with a series of lightning-fast slashes, and though he blocked many of them, it was clear that he was on the defense. With a final quick flick of her arm, the guard cried out, a thick line of blood appearing on the underside of his arm, near his wrist.   
  
His sword fell to the stone floor with an erratic clatter, and before he had time to look to where it had fallen, Meiling raised her fist and punched his face. He fell to the floor unconscious, and she paused a moment, hovering over his body. She then raised her eyes, locking them on Eriol.  
  
He saw this and, his blood boiling with fury, he stood from his chair. He icily drew his own sword, a sharp blade made of pure silver with dark green, blood red and jet black accents. Meiling swallowed her fear and approached him slowly, raising her sword and tightening her grip upon the handle. Her breath froze in the frigid air.  
  
He would not be so easy.  
  
You will pay for this, Meiling, he said, spitting out her name as though it were poison. She stood firmly six feet in front of him, unmoved by this threat.  
  
It is you who will pay, she spat back. It is you who is the murderer, the criminal, the one who must be punished! Because of you, an innocent girl lies dead!  
  
And it will be two in a few minutes, he replied icily. Three when I add my son.  
  
He gestured over the balcony where Meiling knew Syaoran still stood, tied to an execution post, a black blindfold covering his tortured amber eyes, the girl he loved lying dead at his feet in a puddle of blood. She bit her bottom lip, tasting her own blood as she tightened her grip on her sword a final time. This reminder was too much for her.  
  
She rushed forward. She reached out with her sword only to slash through air; Eriol dodged her easily. A second slash was blocked by him, his sword clashing with hers, the sharp sound of metal-against-metal filling the air.  
  
Their swords battled, each one charging forward only to be fought back again, their talents evenly matched. Meiling panted as she began to run out of energy, her ruby eyes locked with his deadly stare. Never for a moment as they fought did she look away from him.  
  
I would have done the same, he hissed suddenly as he blocked a slash of her sword, Challenged me. This is a much more noble way to die than an execution. Much less terrif-  
  
Their swords met again, Eriol defending himself easily.  
  
he continued, appearing confident and smug. I wish my son would have challenged me to a duel of swords. I should have liked to kill him this way, the way I'm about to kill you. Much more fun for me!  
  
At this he lashed out at her, slashing his sword so quickly that Meiling could barely block it. She gritted her teeth, furious at his confidence, his cruelty, his willingness to murder anyone who stood in his way. She was disgusted by the fact that he went so far as to enjoy it.  
  
She would make sure that he enjoyed nothing ever again.  
  
Empowered by the righteousness of her fury, she slashed out at Eriol a final time. Their swords met, but Meiling's blade, the force behind it suddenly much stronger, blew through his guard, pushing his sword aside with hers.   
  
His chest was open and unguarded for an instant, and Meiling took advantage of this, lunging forward. Her sword pierced his flesh with the sickening sound of tearing skin, of warm blood surging out into the icy air in a gush of steam. Eriol cried out, clutching his chest, but it was too late. Blood dripped through his fingers and streamed down the back of his hand.  
  
He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Meiling blinked, staring at his bleeding body and listening as his words turned from cursing to inaudible mumbling and then, finally, to silence.  
  
Her sword, dripping with warm blood, clattered to the stone floor, landing next to his body. She turned away, disgusted.  
  
She turned away so that she faced the execution area, suddenly remembering. Seeing Syaoran still tied to the execution post and his lover still lying at his feet, she turned and ran across the balcony, heading for the stairs.  
  
She ran down past the unconscious guard and finally reached her goal, the stairs, running down them. The ten archers, now without a leader and without their arrows, stared at her, shocked. They had no doubt watched her duel with Eriol, and were now in a state of disbelief. He had been their tyrant for so long that they could not conceive the idea of him being dead.  
  
None of them made any move to stop Meiling. She ran across the dirt area, kneeling when she reached Sakura's body. Trying her best to hold back the tears that were stinging in her eyes, blurring her vision, she swallowed her fears and grabbed the arrow that protruded from her still back. She pulled it out of her as gently as she could, wincing at the fresh blood that began to pour from the open wound.  
  
She torn the bottom of her red silk nightgown into strips as best she could, bandaging her wound tenderly, though clumsily. When she was satisfied that the bleeding had been at least temporarily stopped, she gently turned Sakura's body over so that her closed eyes faced the sky.  
  
Please don't be dead,' Meiling prayed silently. She picked up one of her pale, thin wrists, holding her thumb tightly against its underside. She held her breath as she waited.  
  
A moment later, she let go of her wrist, allowing it to fall to the ground gently. She suddenly stood, closing the space between herself and Syaoran quickly.  
  
She ran behind the log and began to untie his bonds with as much speed as she could summon. Syaoran began to struggle, startled.  
  
Aren't you going to kill me?!, he cried out suddenly. Meiling paused for a moment and winced; his voice was desperate and choked with sadness. It was the voice of someone overwhelmed by pain, the voice of someone who was longing for death.  
  
she said quickly. Syaoran. It's me, it's ... it's over.  
  
he said after a moment, his struggling ceasing. What hap-  
  
Eriol is dead, Meiling said quickly. She finished with the knot, the ropes falling away; Syaoran was free. He moved his hands in front of himself again, reaching up and immediately removing the black blindfold, casting it to the dirt.  
  
He opened his eyes, and what he saw before him made him cry out in anguish.  
  
he cried, rushing to her body and kneeling in front of her, looking down at her with pained and terrified eyes. He swallowed hard, his body suddenly feeling stiff and unmoving, as though it were dead and his mind was not.  
  
he said, his tortured eyes glancing in her direction, Is she ..  
  
She's not dead, she replied, her voice rushed but laced with joy and hope. But we need to hurry. The wound is deep, and if she loses too much blood ..  
  
I understand, Syaoran said, releasing his breath. He leaned forward and took Sakura's limp body into his strong arms, cradling it as gently as he could.  
  
We need to find a doctor, Meiling said, her voiced strained and worried. There should be one in the palace, there always is for emergencies ..  
  
Her voice trailed off as the pair began to walk quickly and then run, climbing the stone stairs with speed and desperation. They disappeared into the palace, leaving a crowd of stunned guards and the mangled body of a tyrant behind them.  
  
As they ran for the infirmary, Meiling suddenly spoke.  
  
She'll be alright, she said, turning to Syaoran with hope blazing in her ruby eyes. I know she will. You needn't worry.  
  
This did not ease Syaoran much, who knew that he would be terribly worried until Sakura was awake and talking, her cheeks warm and flushed, her body and soul clearly far from death. He nodded, however, knowing indefinitely in the back of his mind that Meiling was right.  
  
I can't believe this happened, he said. You killed my father. You ... you ended everything.  
  
It had to be done, Meiling replied darkly.  
  
Syaoran nodded in return, the pair still rushing to the infirmary with the unconscious Sakura.  
  
We can change everything now, Meiling said quietly. The throne is yours. We can attain peace ...  
  
Syaoran blinked at this, the full realization of what had just happened dawning on him. They could bring peace to both of their kingdoms. They could end the war, end the suffering and the fear.  
  
He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, hope filling his amber eyes. They could be together. No one was left to stop them.  
  
She would live and they would be happy together.  
  
An inconspicuous smile warmed his lips as this thought. It was no longer a dream, a hope, an awaiting miracle. It was reality; it had truly happened. Nothing could stop them from changing everything now; changing everything for the better.  
  
He looked down at Sakura again, still rushing to the doctor with Meiling at his side. As he looked, her pale lips parted, and she whimpered slightly. He blinked, alarmed, then smiled slightly.  
  
he said to her tenderly. You're safe now. Everything is going to be okay.  
  
Sakura whimpered again, struggling to open her eyes.  
  
Syaoran commanded gently. Don't try to speak or open your eyes. Just rest; we're bringing you to a doctor now.  
  
she murmured quietly, ignoring his command. I'm so glad you're alright ..  
  
He smiled slightly at this. I'm glad you're alright too, love. You have no idea how glad I am, no idea.  
  
Sakura murmured something inconceivable in reply, slipping back into unconsciousness. The color was returning to her cheeks as they finally reached the physician's quarters, Meiling calling him out with urgency.   
  
As Syaoran lay her on the cloth stretcher, the physician's assistants and Meiling surrounding it, he kissed her warm forehead gently. Hope began to flood his tired, but full, heart.  
  
Everything truly would be okay. In fact, he mused, it would much better than simply .  
  
Everything was going to be wonderful because, he knew, soon everything would be ... complete. They would attain peace, and they would have love; he would be able to be with Sakura always.  
  
Fate would be fulfilled, their destinies complete, and in this they would find the peace that they had been so long searching for. Peace, peace at having ended the war and found their soulmates, would complete them.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Ahh, the last chapter! The end! *shyly takes a bow*  
  
If you liked it, or better yet, have ideas, then please leave a review! I love reviews! Reviews = writer faster! =^^= Hehe.  
  
Special thanks to Azi, who helped me with a new summary! =3  
  
I hope you liked this chapter .. and this whole entire story! ^_^;  
  
In the next chapter: The epilogue!


	23. Epilogue

  
  
  
Amber Eyes - (Epilogue)  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!  
  
Authoress Ramble: Ahh ... this is the end! The real end! No more chapters after this! *cries* I will miss this story, and all of you. Some people have asked me if I plan on doing other stories, and I do, actually. ^_^ I love writing! Right now I'm doing a story called Angelic Assignment, which is also S & S. Also, if you have an idea for a story that you think I could write well, you could tell me now and I could maybe try to do it ... well, anyway. Thank you very, very much for reading Amber Eyes. ^_^ I'm very happy that I could make your lives even the slightest bit more enjoyable by giving you a good story.  
  
Note: If the s,'s and ,s are not quotes and commas, go to View ------ Character Set in Internet Explorer and change it to Western (Mac)! Or change the character set some other way to fix it, it's possible!  
  
Shouts To People Who Reviewed!: Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love to Azi, Amanda Panda, Eclipse, Little Wolf LOVER, Shorty, Draco, CardCaptorHikariWolfy, Kimi-chan and REALLY LIKE UR FIC (you didn't leave a name for me, cutie pie o.o), DL@;~, Ongaku, SulliMike23, kawaiitenshisakura, Cherry, UrbanCinderella, darkemerald22, Sakura-miaka, Tigerdrake, Mika, WezL, hana no tenshi (Eva), Princess Kinomoto, Blossom190, Kwaii Canadian, SweetyPie, twilight-star, SweetCherryBlossom, diablo, Laura, Raymisha, Blozzomz, ZetaBee, Pink Sakura, Kinomoto, Shima And Tempis, HikariWolfSky, Riconne, Cherry Blossom, Kawaii-CherryWolf (cute name!), Rae-Rae (another cute name!), dangerous-beans, ZetaBee, Cute_Leen, Zara, Ebony Black, Shima And Tempis, Mini Sweety, Bloodlust Night, Meinien, :I, Lady Dez, Kat, *~*princess*~*, Jamie, silverymare, Lil' Fairy, Feathers, CoolCat, Val (great idea!), D, Athar-Luna, Azn-Angel, Dark-Luv3, cherryblossom, Li-kyoko-cp, Mysticalia, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cute Emerald, Friends4Eva08, Cherry13, LilDragonGurl28, Pink-CherryBlossoms, Flaming Sakura, MimiGhost, S+SObsession!, Kammy, Mel, Kate, Shauna, Asayuni, T-Man, Moonspell, Rosy-Ray-Lover, SweetCherryBlossom, Catrina, Mysticalia, Abc, Alflirtbabe, T-man, Aino Saori, Cherry Li, Ying, Stormy and finally, Kitty Neko (I'm a big fan of yours! =3 I am honoured that you like my story!)! Thank you all again for your support!  
  
Note About Above: Due to lack of time, I'm not going to list more names ... but please know that I read every single review with eagerness and appreciate your comments very, very much! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
  
  
-Three Months Later-  
  
A young man opened the door of the carriage from the inside, stepping out into the sunlight. He looked up at the massive structure before him and smiled as his feet touched the smooth stone of the driveway. The sunlight warmed his face and hair, and he could feel within him already the subtle joy of what they were about to do.  
  
He turned back toward the dark green carriage, reaching out his hand. A young woman stood and emerged from the carriage as well, blinking at the sunlight with a smile that marveled his. She placed her own small hand in his and stepped down onto the ground.  
  
The young woman walked over to the white horses that drew the carriage, stroking their soft hair affectionately before walking back to her companion, who stood waiting for her. She grinned childishly, and he couldn't help but smile at her in return.  
  
He took her arm and lead her up the white marble stairs. The couple radiated confident and elegance, the young woman's pink velvet gown flowing around her ankles as they climbed. They reached the top of the stairs, and two guards began to pull open the massive doors of the palace.  
  
The young man squeezed his lover's hand knowingly, and she smiled, though not at him. It was a knowing smile, a peaceful one that comes from knowing with certainty that the future is bright.  
  
They stepped into the grand palace, their footsteps echoing on the marble floors of the huge room. Two young women stood in its center, waiting for them. Upon seeing the doors being opened, one of them smiled happily.  
  
She ran toward the couple, her white gown flowing behind her along with her long violet hair. Her amethyst eyes were glowing with joy.  
  
she shouted. She reached the young woman in the pink velvet gown and hugged her warmly, the other girl returning the embrace without hesitation. Pulling away from one another, they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Sakura said happily. I've missed you.  
  
I'm so happy to see you once again, safe and well, Tomoyo replied. She turned her eyes to Sakura's companion, smiling at him knowingly.  
  
she said with a smile. I'm happy to see you as well!  
  
Syaoran looked her over with slight apprehension, worrying that the cheerful girl would hug him as well. Seeing this, Tomoyo laughed, nodding with a smile in direction.  
  
The other young woman, the one who had been standing with Tomoyo, stepped forward. She smiled at Syaoran and then at Sakura, nodding her greeting.  
  
Hello Meiling, Syaoran said, the expression on his face fond and filled with brotherly affection.   
  
I told you going by horse alone was faster, she said with a smirk. She brushed her long jet black tresses over her shoulder, her red silk dress shifting fluidly at her sudden movement.  
  
You rode a horse all the way here?, Sakura asked in disbelief. In that beautiful _dress?  
  
_Meiling did ride all the way here, Tomoyo replied for her, glancing in her direction with a teasing grin, But not in that gown. I convinced her to change out of her rather boyish red tunic and into it. It's my own.  
  
Well, you look lovely, Sakura offered with a smile to Meiling. She had been trying to befriend the girl for a long time, knowing the love that she had for Syaoran. What Sakura did not know, however, was not no amount of compliments and smiles could win over a person like Meiling.  
  
She did not know that her own bravery and cunning had already done so.   
  
Thank you, Meiling responded, her ruby eyes doubtful at the truth of the compliment.   
  
We should ride here on horses someday, Syaoran, Sakura said to her lover with a playful grin. He hesitantly smiled back, nodding.  
  
I suppose, he said, doubtful as to how practical this was. You do love the horses ..  
  
I've never ridden one, she said with some disappointment. Though I should love to.  
  
You will, Syaoran declared lovingly. I'll arrange for lessons as soon as we're home.  
  
Thank you!, Sakura exclaimed. She suddenly spun toward her lover and hugged him warmly from the side. Syaoran blinked and stood still, stunned and unsure of what to do. She had pinned his arms to his sides.  
  
Tomoyo laughed as Meiling rose a jealous eyebrow. Sakura pulled away and smoothed her dress while Syaoran composed himself, blushing slightly.  
  
he said suddenly. Shall we Tomoyo, Meiling?  
  
Of course, Tomoyo replied with a smile. My father is waiting for all of us in the meeting room. Please, follow me.  
  
The amethyst-eyed princess led the group out of the throne room through two large oak double doors and into an elegantly decorated hallway. They walked down it and turned sharply to their right. Tomoyo opened a door and gestured for them to enter through it and into a large room with beautiful purple walls with gold accents, polished hardwood floors and a large light wood table in the shape of a circle.  
  
They entered the room, Tomoyo entering last as she shut the door. A man sat at the table with a cheerful grin.  
  
King Syaoran, Lady Sakura, Lady Meiling, he said happily. Welcome to the Kaera kingdom. I'm very happy to have you here.  
  
As are we, Sakura answered. She bowed deeply, as did Syaoran and Meiling, though their bows were more courteous and respectful than Sakura's emotion-filled one.  
  
Please have a seat, Tomoyo said warmly. She took a seat to her father's right, and Meiling took one next to her. Syaoran sat at King Yukito's left, and next to him, Sakura took a seat.   
  
King Yukito looked at his guests with hope shining in his pure eyes.  
  
he said with a smile. Shall we begin?  
  
I'm eager to myself, Syaoran said, flashing a rare genuine smile. He reached into his dark green velvet tunic and pulled out five scrolls, which he set on the table. He spread two of them open, one on top of the other.  
  
This is the peace treaty, Syaoran said calmly. One copy is for my kingdom, and the other is for yours. I can assure you that it contains all of the conditions we discussed. Unconditional cease fire .. the agreement that if our kingdoms should quarrel again, it should be attempted to be solved first and foremostly with a meeting of its leaders to find a peaceful compromise .. thus, neither kingdom should attack the other should a disagreement arise ..  
  
I remember the terms well, King Syaoran, Yukito said with a smile. I trust you to not have changed them in the wording of the contract.  
  
Thank you, Syaoran replied with a nod. He met Yukito's eyes, and knowingly, the king passed him a pen and an inkwell.  
  
Syaoran dripped the pen into the inkwell and drew it out slowly. With peaceful eyes, he signed the treaty and its copy.  
  
He passed the two scrolls to Yukito, who took them with a smile. Syaoran handed him the pen, nodding to him knowingly. He took it and signed his own name on the two treaties. When he was done, he stared down at them for a moment, his eyes filled with an undefined emotion.  
  
He looked up, his expression radiating pride and happiness.  
  
Thank you, Syaoran, he said gratefully. He shook the younger man's hand with a warm smile. I look forward to many peaceful years as your ally.  
  
As do I, Syaoran responded firmly. Sakura smiled, placing her hand on her lover's arm.  
  
Meiling said suddenly. All eyes turned to her; she had summed up in one word everyone's thoughts.  
  
Tomoyo said, turning to her fondly. We're finally at peace. The threat of war is now over.  
  
Meiling smiled at her slightly, and Tomoyo returned it tenfold with her own wide smile.  
  
Well, now that we're finished with the treaty, Syaoran said abruptly. I have something for all of you.  
  
He placed his hand on the three remaining scrolls and passed them across the table to King Yukito, Tomoyo and Meiling. All of three of them looked him over with confused glances, his behavior strange and curious.  
  
Open them, Sakura assured, gesturing to the scrolls. Hesitantly, King Yukito nodded and did so, as did Tomoyo and Meiling. They read them silently for a few peaceful moments.  
  
Suddenly, a smile broke out on Tomoyo's face. She looked joyously at the couple, her eyes flashing with happiness and eagerness.  
  
Your presence is requested at the royal wedding of King Syaoran and Lady Sakura, she read aloud from the scroll, stunned. She smiled brightly.  
  
Oh my Goddess!, she exclaimed happily. Sakura, Syaoran, I'm so happy for you two! Of course I'll come!  
  
Sakura said with a warm smile, I'd like to ask you and Meiling to be my bridesmaids.  
  
Tomoyo cried girlishly. Thank you! I would love to! I'm so excited! I so rarely get invited to weddings, and I love them!  
  
Meiling set her invitation down on the table, meeting Sakura's eyes. She smiled, though in her eyes, Sakura could also see sadness.  
  
She nodded slowly, her smile unfading.  
  
Thank you, she said calmly. I'll be happy to be one of your bridesmaids.  
  
She did not lower her eyes from Sakura's.   
  
As she stared into her ruby eyes, she saw something beyond sadness. She saw calm, the kind of calm that told her that she knew Sakura would always love Syaoran, that she would always care for him and would never leave his side. In knowing this, Meiling found the peace she needed to move on with her life.  
  
When Sakura realized this, she smiled back genuinely.  
  
Thank you, she said softly. Meiling nodded knowingly, understanding.  
  
Syaoran suddenly grasped Sakura's hand under the table, holding it gently in his own for a moment. A moment later, he squeezed it tightly, turning toward her.  
  
Are you happy?, he asked her tenderly, staring into her shy emerald eyes. Sakura smiled gently, squeezing his hand back in return.  
  
I am, she whispered in reply, And I always will be. I believe that with all of my heart .. so long as I am with you, I'll never truly be alone or deeply sad.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her warmly. I can say the exact same thing.  
  
The couple turned back to their small audience, all of whom were smiling at them, though in different ways. King Yukito's smile was cheerful but calm, Tomoyo's youthful and excited, Meiling's sad but peaceful.  
  
Yes,' Sakura thought silently to herself. I understand now, why everything worked out the way it did. Why I'm here, about to become a queen. It was my destiny .. everything was supposed to be like this someday. That's why I can say with confidence that I will always be happy.'  
  
She prayed secretly that everyone else, especially Meiling, would also find their happiness.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
  
- Three Years Later -  
  
It's so nice to have you here as our guest, Tomoyo, Sakura said warmly. Really, it brightens up the entire palace to have you here. You're always so cheerful and talkative!  
  
Heh, thank you, Tomoyo replied with a blush. I'm very happy to be here myself. She glanced at Meiling with a smile.  
  
Would you like another cup of tea?, Sakura asked her politely.  
  
No, thank you, Tomoyo replied cheerfully.  
  
Sakura asked. She held the tea kettle in the air with a smile.  
  
Meiling shook her head, holding up her hand in protest. No, thank you. None for me either.  
  
How about you, darling?, Sakura asked with a smile, turning to her husband. It's still warm.  
  
Ahh, no, Syaoran replied. I think we've all had quite enough tea.  
  
Oh, well, alright, Sakura said with a frown. She poured herself another nearly overflowing cup. The three surrounding her at the table gave her curious stares.  
  
I'm thirsty, Sakura said quickly, setting the tea kettle down and taking a hearty sip of her tea. Meiling smirked.  
  
she purred. You only drink tea like that when you're nervous.  
  
That's silly, she replied, taking another long sip. Why on Earth would I be nervous?  
  
You drank five cups the day you had to tell Syaoran that you crashed through the stable fence with Yuki, that white horse of yours, Meiling said knowingly. And six the day you had to fire one of the cooks for serving a lobster that had not quite passed on.  
  
I felt guilty at taking away his only source of income, she said quickly, taking another long sip. I know how it is to be poor, you know. It was an honest mistake.  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura warmly.   
  
Well, no one is going to get fired today, he said with uncharacteristic cheerfulness. Isn't that right, darling?  
  
Of course no one is, Sakura said with a smile. She took another long sip.  
  
Syaoran said. He turned to Tomoyo and Meiling with a grin.  
  
Sakura is just nervous because she had a very special announcement to make, he said happily. His amber eyes flashed with love and excitement.  
  
A pair of amethyst and ruby eyes made their way to Sakura, eying her suspiciously. She smiled shyly.  
  
she said, setting down her teacup slowly. A little while ago, Syaoran and I found out that I'm .. well, I'm going to ..  
  
Tell them dear, Syaoran urged. Sakura smiled, allowing her secret to burst out.  
  
We're going to have a baby!, she exclaimed happily. Tomoyo immediately grinned widely, and Meiling smiled warmly.  
  
That's wonderful news, Meiling said cheerfully. Tomoyo nodded happily, clearly enthused.  
  
It is!, she exclaimed. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?  
  
How would they know that so early?, Meiling asked her with an aura of intelligence. Tomoyo frowned, shrugging.  
  
I was only curious, she replied. Syaoran and Sakura smiled warmly, glancing at each other.  
  
We do know one thing, however, Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
Meiling inquired. What's that?  
  
Sakura said, smiling happily, We know that when the baby is born, we want you and Tomoyo to be its godparents. We'd also love for you to be the godparents of any future children we have, if we do indeed have any.  
  
Tomoyo's smile widened even further at this.  
  
That's a wonderful honour!, she exclaimed happily. Of course we accept! Don't we love?  
  
Of course we accept, Meiling replied calmly. Tomoyo beamed at the couple and then at Meiling, radiantly her joy openly.  
  
Thank you very much, Sakura said with a gentle smile. We knew that you would say yes.  
  
Yes, thank you, Syaoran said, backing up his wife.  
  
There is no need to thank us, Tomoyo said happily. She turned to Meiling again with a smile. She reached under the table suddenly, secretly grabbing her lover's hand.  
  
Meiling smiled back at her calmly, squeezing her hand back. Finally, her jealousy had given way to something else, something different. Love. Unselfish, brotherly love.  
  
She looked over at Tomoyo, who was talking animatedly with Sakura.  
  
It was all thanks to her. New love had replaced the old, yet strong, love of her past.  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._ . . . . .  
  
  
- Ten Years Later -  
  
  
What are you doing Daddy?, a young voice asked. Syaoran blinked and looked up from his desk, startled. He smiled when he looked into the face of his young son.  
  
I'm working, Toya, he said with some amount of cheerfulness.  
  
Toya replied. He blinked, his emerald eyes slightly confused. You work an awful lot.  
  
That's what happens when you're the king, son, Syaoran replied. Toya had walked over to him so that he was at his side, behind his desk. He ruffled his son's chestnut hair playfully, setting down his pen.  
  
Where is Mommy and Asumi?, Toya asked with wide eyes. Syaoran thought for a moment.  
  
I believe she's out in the garden, he said finally, walking over to his window. Toya followed him clumsily, peering out the window. The windowsill was level with his chin.  
  
Syaoran gazed out the window as well, smiling at what he saw. Sakura was kneeling in the garden, an old dress spread out on the ground and darkened with moist dirt. She was showing her daughter how to plant a small green plant, which Syaoran recognized as .  
  
She was smiling, as was Asumi. She often spent time in the garden, out in the sunshine, unable to stay inside for long periods of time. Though she made a beautiful and wise queen, she often preferred not to act like one, taking up hobbies such as horseback riding and gardening.  
  
I told you, Syaoran said with a slight smile. They're in the garden.  
  
He looked down at his young son, who looked up at him with wide green eyes. Syaoran smiled and ruffled his already messy hair once again.  
  
I need to get back to work now, Toya, he said simply. He walked over to his desk, and frowned when he saw that Toya had followed him, standing at his side when he sat down in his chair.  
  
I wanna know something, Toya said suddenly.  
  
What's that?, Syaoran asked, curious. Toya smiled, then hesitated.  
  
I wanna know, he began shyly, How you met Mommy.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, and he grinned at the irony of his son's question.  
  
he said, not knowing where to begin.   
  
Toya stared at him with wide emerald eyes, waiting. Syaoran laughed and then sighed, patting his thigh.  
  
Here, sit, he said, welcoming his little boy into his lap. Toya grinned sheepishly and climbed onto him.  
  
Well, ahh, son, Syaoran began. He smiled at his son, an image of Sakura as a teenager filling his mind. Memories began to flood him; the tender way she had bandaged his hand when they had first met, their first sweet kiss, signing the peace treaty with her at his side, their wedding night, the days she had given birth to Asumi and then Toya ...  
  
Syaoran began again, breaking out of his thoughts.   
  
Toya smiled at him, waiting for him eagerly to begin the story.  
  
It's a very long story ..  
  
_.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-.__.-._  
  
Ahh, the end! The end for real! *bows and then cries* I will miss this story ...  
  
Now is a nice time to review seeing as ... its ... over now .. *cries*.  
  
Some people have asked if I'm going to do other stories. Well, yes, of course I will. ^_^ I have one just beginning, actually .. it's called Angelic Assignment. I don't know quite where I'm going with it, but I will try my best.  
  
If you have an idea for a story that you think I could write well, please tell me now and maybe I could do it! So yes ... I suppose I'm taking requests. ^^;  
  
Thank you very very much for reading Amber Eyes! I hope you liked it and that it was worth your time ... and your praise, for some of you. Thank you again, so much!


End file.
